El Sol Naciente
by Taishou
Summary: Una guerra eterna, tierra Norte, Media y Sur lucharan por el poder. Yamato de la tierra media es unido en lazo con Mimi de la tierra norte, sus lazos podran ser quebrantados por la codicia del señor del sur ¿Tendra Yamato el poder para luchar por lo que desea? ¿Luchar por ese lazo por el cual no siente nada? ¿O si? Extraño Summary, lean prometo interes.
1. La tierra Norte, Media y Sur

**~El sol naciente**

**Capítulo 1: La tierra Norte, Media y Sur**

**x.**

**x.**

Siempre recuerdo las palabras de mi padre cuando me conto sobre las tierras del norte, justo en el tiempo en el que madre murió. Me dijo que, cuando el tiempo sea el correcto debería viajar al norte a conocer a mi futura esposa; que la mujer que sería mi esposa me enseñaría a amar, a entender, a tener paciencia y sobre todo saber cuándo perdonar a mis enemigos. En mis tierras estar con una mujer era lo de menos, yo siendo el príncipe heredero podía escoger a quien sea en mis tierras pero, sencillamente no me interesaba tener una. Puesto de ellas no necesitaba la aprobación para poder hacer algo.

Todo empezó cuando Padre, El Señor de las tierras medias: Lord Hiroaki, se enamoró de una joven fuera de su territorio, del norte. En uno de sus viajes de expedición cuando había perdido a su primera esposa buscando redimirse encontré el norte. Él, me contaba que sus riquezas abundaban en todos sentidos, los ancianos no eran tan lentos, eran hombres trabajadores que araban la tierra, las mujeres en vez de solamente criar a sus hijos, podían escoger su profesión ¡Si claro! Habían mujeres guerreras, trabajadoras y esposas de hogar; los niños eran entrenados a la par con sus "mascotas" esa parte nunca la entenderé, pero padre lo hablaba con tanta emoción y sorpresa que era difícil imaginar si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. En fin. Allí, guerrera de las puertas principales al reino, fue que la conoció.

Dice que lo que le enamoro, fue la lanza apuntar a su garganta y sus maravillosos ojos. Su nombre era Natsuko, la madre de mi hermano menor Takeru. Si, ella es mi madrastra, pero eso no importa puesto se ganó su respeto y su lugar para yo poder llamarla Madre. Cuando padre volvió con madre, me dijo que cuando sea un poco más adulto hablaríamos sobre un tema que determinaba mi destino.

Verán, siendo muy pequeño nunca entendí eso y lo olvide cuando Takeru llego al mundo. Madre lo adoraba y cuidaba con su alma mientras lo intentaba entrenar con diferentes tradiciones que acá. Cosa que yo me negué. Cuando Takeru cumplió los 5 años, madre le obsequio un pichón de águila.

-Tk, esta será la criatura de Gaia que te acompañara en lo largo de tu vida. Tu responsabilidad es velar por él tanto como si se tratara de otra extensión de tu cuerpo.

Fueron sus exactas palabras, hoy en día ya de adultos esa ave no se separa de Takeru, eran sus ojos donde él no llegaba y ante eso se había convertido en un gran guerrero; combatía a mi lado en la gran posición que merecía. Tiempo después, madre intento enseñarme movimientos de su tierra, decía que cuando una mujer alcanzaba la excelencia, un puesto militar; su cabello debía ser cortado de esta manera no entorpeciera su desempeño. Y era de esa manera como siempre lo utilizaba. Nunca aprendí, nunca lo entendí; lo veía como algo tonto aprender algo de una mujer; mientras que Tk se volvió su aprendiz. Creo, y eso fue lo que mato a Madre, el permitirse practicar con su edad, una mujer cuando tiene un hijo se vuelve más delicada; así son todas las mujeres.

-Yamato, ven conmigo por favor

Siempre que padre me llama por mi nombre completo, significa que algo siempre estaba mal, y así fue. Madre estaba muriendo y nadie entendía por qué; me encontraba cerca de ella mientras Tk y Padre estaban a su lado, yo solo miraba en silencio.

-Matt, tu padre te comento hace mucho tiempo sobre algo que debía saber cuándo seas alguien ya adulto- Tengo leves recuerdos de si asentí o no, solo miraba a sus ojos mientras veía su luz apagarse.

-Veras Matt, Cuando conocí a Natsuko supe que tu destino también estaba ahí. El Señor del Norte accedió a verme y ahí mientras me dirigía conocí a un pequeña niña, un año quizás menor que tú. Ella simplemente me sonrió como ningún otro niño había hecho y corrió con velocidad en otra dirección mientras era perseguida por sus cuidadores. Al acercarme al trono, note al gran señor y a su esposa y entre sus brazos estaba de nuevo esa niña, pero mi atención no fue lo que cautivo para llegar a lo que voy a decirte, sino esos ojos que esa niña tenían.

-¿Ojos?

-Así es Matt, esa niña que me sonreía era la heredera al trono del Norte.

-Pero es una mujer ¿Cómo puede heredar tales tierras?- Dije molesto ante tal altanería

-En aquel sitio, no importa tu género. Sino lo que puedes hacer por tu gente- vi como madre respondía con algo de paciencia y amargura en sus palabras "Lo que puedes hacer por tu gente" esas palabras tenían mucho pesar en su boca.

-Luego de un gran banquete y el haber entablado conversación y lazos por la mano de Natsuko, el rey me propuso algo. Sabía que tenía un hijo en casa esperándome y luego de conocerme y velar mis intereses dijo que su decisión ya estaba hecha. Quería que tú Yamato, te volvieras el corazón y apoyo de la heredera.

-Pero padre, yo soy el futuro señor de las tierras medias, no del norte.

-Cuando el tiempo llegue, norte y medio se volverá uno. La tierra del sol naciente

-¿La tierra de las leyendas?- No sabrán mucho del tema, de eso estoy seguro. Pero se decía que hace mucho tiempo todas estas tierras eran una sola, El sol naciente fue llamado; pero una terrible guerra por poder obligo a que las tierras se separan en 3 partes: Norte, Medias y Sur. Nunca sabíamos nada de la población del Norte, pero siempre teníamos guerras con la gente del Sur, en busca de tierras.

-Así es Matt, yo al principio estaba algo obtuso con la idea, no podía percibir tales acciones ni el por qué había tanto interés en el Lord en casar a su hija contigo, pero fue ahí cuando volví a verla y supe la respuesta ante mis ojos. Teníamos muchos tiempos de guerra, fue por eso que perdí a tu Madre, Matt. Era hora de acabar esas guerras, de añorar aquella tierra que solíamos ser un gran imperio. Así que acepte.

-Pero…-

-Ya está decidido Yamato, cuando el tiempo adecuado llegue contraerán lazos.

Y dicho esto, así se quedó. Poco después el último aliento de madre salió y ya no había más Madre a la cual llamar. La muerte siempre había sido el gran temor de todo humano, pero para madre esta no parecía más que otra etapa en su vida. Se fue con valentía y con calma. Acciones que nunca entenderé.

-Lord Yamato. Los soldados del sur han terminado de agruparse, pronto atacaran. Su padre lo solicita al frente con él.

Guerra.

Nuevamente estábamos en guerra, y donde estaban esos aliados del norte que prometieron ser de ayuda. No había. Padre dijo que esta batalla, no haría la diferencia para ellos aparecieran así que lo más importante era la unión, luego de esa unión la gran batalla habrá acabado. Nunca sabré las verdaderas razones por las que el Sur desea atacar con tanto ahínco nuestras tierras. Mire por última vez la tumba de madre y camine al lugar donde pertenecía.

**x.**

**x.**

-Llegas tarde cabezota- mire a mi costado a un hombre bronceado de pelos revoltosos, mientras acariciaba a mi corcel.

-Me costó ponerme la armadura

-Si tuvieras el cabello más corto, no te costaría tanto

-¡Hey! Esto es lo de hoy- decía con galantería acariciando su cabellera como si yo fuera la doncella que él quisiera conquistar, sonreí de lado. Les presento a Taichi Kamiya, su padre es de la armería y su madre pertenece a la cría de caballos; Taichi se había ganado su posición a mi lado luego de llegar a un empate luchando contra mí. Desde ese entonces, también se había vuelto mi mejor amigo y mi mejor enemigo. Era él el que me motivaba a ganar más destreza en lo que mejor sabía hacer: Luchar.

-Yamato, Taichi.

-Takeru

Escuche un sonido fuerte y mire al cielo, era el águila de mi hermano que descendía con gracia hasta el brazo del mismo, vi como este la acaricio y observo a sus ojos para luego montarla en su hombro derecho, donde siempre solía reposar.

-Las tropas ya empezaron a avanzar, hay algo extraño con ellos un gran artefacto parece ser- se montó en su caballo y con un toque empezó a avanzar mientras nosotros nos uníamos ¿Un gran artefacto? El sur siempre peleaba con arcos y espadas, mientras que nosotros con escudo y espada. Su habilidad para esquivar golpes se equivale a su habilidad con el arco. Nuestras defensas siempre lograban tumbar sus flechas, esquivarlas o cortarlas con el sable ¿Qué otra nueva arma podrían tener bajo su poder? Había algo en esto, que no me agradaba.

-Padre, algo no está bien- dije al momento de llegar al frente

-Sí, el aire se siente más pesado de lo normal

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Luchar hijo, siempre hemos salido triunfantes… Esta no será la excepción

-Pero Padre…

-Ten confianza Matt, y piensa en tu gente… Ellos confían en ti.

-Lo sé- apreté la empuñadura de la espada mientras observaba una gran nube acercarse por el horizonte, será una batalla con lluvia. Eso era seguro. Mire de reojo a Tai y Tk acercarse.

-Los hombres ya están preparados Papá, solo esperan tus palabras.

-Gracias Tk- vi cómo se dio la vuelta y cabalgaba hasta la línea frontal de todos los guerreros, Padre siempre tenía una tradición: darle palabras de lucha a sus hombres, se dice que si un Lord no sabe cómo motivar a su gente, no merecía tener tanto título- ¡Guerreros!- levanto la espada y se escuchó un movimiento al unísono de toda la caballería- Este día, deberá ser como otro… Los hombres del Sur no aprenden su derrota, no aprenden en sus batallas, no aprenden de sus enemigos… Este día, será uno de los finales, mañana estaremos un paso más cercano del Sol naciente ¿Desean ver ese sol? ¿Lo desean?- todos alzaron sus armas, yo… No estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca, un mal presentimiento atravesando mi espina.

Tan solo espero que esto que estoy sintiendo, sea solo una nube pasajera.

**x.**

**x.**

Todo fue por sorpresa.

Odio tener la razón cuando se trata de mis malos presentimientos. Todo fue y paso muy rápido. Ese extraño artefacto resulto ser una gran arma que escupía fuego y podía arrancar el tejido con un solo tiro. El tamaño de sus esferas era de proporciones magistrales, y aun así cuando tardaban un gran rato en recargar su gran esfera podía derrumbar un total de hombres con un solo tiro. Tuvimos que hacer retirada, Padre se quedó atrás para hacer tiempo con un grupo de hombres.

-Saca a toda la gente de la fortaleza llévalos al norte, mis hombres y yo nos detendremos a retenerlos. Debes ir al Norte ¡Ya!- podía observar la sangre correr por su cabeza y rodar por su frente hasta llegar a un costado, mientras yo recogía a mi hermano y lo rodeaba con mi brazo. El arma lo había alcanzado tratando de ayudar a la artillería menor. El brazo donde su querida águila siempre se paraba, ya no estaba.

-Pero padre…- sentí Tk gemir en dolor

-Cuando lleguen pregunten por Lord Keisuke, él es el rey del norte… En cuanto te vea te reconocerá, ese viejo hombre deberá ponerse feliz al verte

-No pienso dejarte aquí Padre… Taichi ayúdame con Padre- vi cómo se acercaba hasta Padre pero este lo detuvo con la mano

-Detente Tai, es una orden. Llévate a Tk y Matt lejos de aquí. Tu padre y madre deben estar esperando, ve con ellos

-Pero milord…

-Vayan, no te preocupes por mi Yamato, no me perderé tu boda por nada del mundo

Y justo luego de eso Tai nos arrastró hasta un caballo y nos guio hasta la fortaleza, estoy seguro que padre podrá contra ellos, que el estará vivo por nosotros, con su estúpido ideal se mantendrá vivo; es un hombre fuerte. Lo sé. Llegamos a la fortaleza y en efecto los padres de Tai, nos esperaban con otro par de caballos, alimentos y demás objetos. Muchos de los aldeanos, mi gente ya estaba avanzando a la otra salida. La entrada al norte. Guiados por guardias de la corte real.

-Vamos Tai, ayúdame con Tk para subirlo a la carrera, no es bueno que viaje a caballo con su estado- informo la madre del castaño: Yuuko, su semblante era suave intentando mantener la calma, podía observar a su padre Susumu terminando de amarrar las sogas propiamente del caballo, yo en cambio seguía en silencio- milord, móntese al lado de su hermano, lo necesitara a su lado. Le he dado un par de hierbas para calmar un poco sus nervios para habrá que evitar que se mueva o podrá perder más sangre.

Simplemente asentí y me fui a lado de mi hermano, su hermosa águila no estaba por ningún lado. Sabía que esa fiel águila nos seguirá, mire hacia atrás y podía sentir el gran rugido de ese artefacto que habían tenido bajo la manga y las negras nubes ya estaban sobre ellos, pronto la lluvia nos alcanzaría y eso podría debilitar nuestro camino. La carreta arranco y escuche a Takeru gemir, puse una mano sobre su hombro y mire al frente, sentados a la par estaban Yuuko y Susumu tomando las riendas de los caballos, mientras que Tai, mi mejor amigo estaba sobre otro caballo tomando con suavidad la empuñadura de su espada por provisiones.

3 largos días, son los que nos tomaran hasta llegar al reino del norte. Mire a mi hermano una vez más, tan solo ruego a Gaia que él soporte el viaje, que padre este bien. Esta guerra la habían perdido, pero juro por Madre que recuperaremos la tierra que fue y será arrebatada de nosotros con todo mi esfuerzo. Es hora que el norte ponga su parte, y si me toca casarme con esa desconocida para mí, para probarlo. Lo hare.

**x.**

**x.**

Un fuerte golpe me detuvo, abrí mis ojos con suavidad y pude ver como una gran muralla de proporciones descomunales se alzaba a nosotros, un rio era el que lo rodeaba y grandes y esbeltos arboles adornaban ocultando las murallas a simple vista. Talle mis ojos al notar algo extraño frente a mí, eran ancianos cargando con su espalda grandes sacos de con cosechas, mi mirada los siguió mientras ellos caminaban charlando con el más cercano de forma muy tranquila. Se sentía tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Una paz.

Volví mi mirada hasta la entrada y pude observar que era de piedra, grandes piedras de tamaño. Se veían fuertes, resistentes difíciles de tumbar. Baje mi mirada a Takeru cuando lo sentí moverse en sus sueños, lucia pálido, demasiado pálido, toque su frente estaba frio

-Yuuko, la temperatura de Takeru ha bajado

-Ya pronto llegaremos

Me dijo algo nerviosa al notar mi rostro, en efecto la puerta estaba más cerca de lo normal, había algo extraño en ciertos guerreros entre ellos, habían algunos muy delgados para mi gusto

-¡Yuuko! Qué bueno que habéis llegado, llegaron antes de lo previsto- ¿Antes? ¿Cuantos días habían pasado entonces? Eso era la voz de una mujer, estaba seguro de ello ¿Yuuko los conocía?

-Gracias a los maravillosos caballos que nos obsequiaron pudimos llegar antes, estos sangre pura corren como si nada los detuviera y como si no cargaran ningún peso

-Es bueno verlos ¡Hey! Traen heridos que les ha pasado ¿eh?- el guerrero parece habernos notado ¡gloria!

-Mi hermano y mis hombres están heridos, el Sur nos atacó con sorpresas por poco pudimos escapar- me dispuse a decir rápidamente al ver que tenía su atención

-Tú debes ser el hijo de Lord Hiroaki, el mismo porte de tu padre he decir- antes de que pudiera decir algo, se retiró el casco y una hermosa cabellera dorada salió debajo del mismo ¡Era una mujer!- ¡A sus servicios, milord! – Tenia una lanza y la enterró en el suelo al momento que hizo una pose completamente erguida, su mano izquierda se posaba en su espalda mientras que la derecha en su corazón- Iremos al santuario a curar a sus heridos, por igual a su hermano.

Se hizo a un lado, y silbo fuertemente, rápidamente a su lado llego un lobo blanco, de ojos negros, era de tamaño descomunal, esta se agacho y lo acaricio mientras susurraba algo en su oído, rápidamente así como llego así se fue. Y sin previsto o palabras, las grandes puertas empezaron a elevarse.

Lo que decía padre era cierto, trague saliva pensando al mismo tiempo que será de aquella niña que padre había comentado. Si todo era cierto ¿Quién será ella?

**x.**

**x.**

Observe como acostaban a Takeru con tranquilidad y delicadeza en suelo rompieron la prensa que contenía que la abertura se abriera, observe como él se quejaba casi en un murmullo. Estaba muy débil. Subí mi mirada, realmente era como un santuario pero, no lograba ver a los curanderos y médicos del sitio, mis hombres parecían abatidos, había unos que inclusive les faltaban ambas piernas y esta gente se estaba tomando su tiempo para simplemente abrir los compresores, observe a Tai que también parecía estar detallando a la multitud. El templo era majestuoso en el techo había un gran ojo de buey que dejaba pasar acceso de la luz del día, justo al centro del mismo, las paredes parecían contar una historia pero era tan grande el mismo que me costaba observar con detalle cada uno de los grandes mosaicos, el templo era circular lo cual no dejaba ni un espacio para la oscuridad.

-Todo saldrá bien milord, tan solo tenga calma- era la misma rubia que nos había acompañado desde el inicio, la que abría y atendía la herida de Takeru- Tan solo déjeme explicarle unas cuantas cosas antes que empiece la curación Milord

-Hai.

-Las tierras del norte estamos muy unidos con nuestra madre Gaia, gracias a ella podemos obtener todo lo que tenemos inclusive el don de la vida.

-¿Don de la vida?

-Hai, solo uno de nosotros posee tal habilidad otorgada por la madre- decía con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos, podía notarlo al mismo tiempo que sus palabras lo demostraban- Lo que vera a continuación es el don hecho realidad Milord

-¿Acaso tu eres quien posee ese don?

-¿! Yo!? Hahaha que va Milord, se trata de…- antes que pudiera continuar, una puerta atrajo nuestra atención de ella emergieron 3 siluetas femeninas, una cubierta por una fina capa bordada en oro, y sus acompañantes una fiera morena de cabellos como el fuego, sus cabellos eran largos atados en una cola alta, portaba una armadura de la realeza y podía observar 2 pequeñas lanzas en su espalda. Madre me comento que en sus tierras, el uso de la lanza era el arma principal de ataque, para su defensa usaban un escudo que portaba una forma única en la que podían usar de una forma única la misma lanza. A medida que iban caminando, pude notar a la otra fémina, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, de un color castaño muy parecido a Yuuko la madre de Tai, de hecho tenían un gran parecido aun a la distancia.

-Milord… Ella es nuestra heredera al trono, Milady Mimi Tachikawa- dijo susurrando, yo no voltee a mirarla pero sabía a quién estaba refiriéndose, era aquella joven que estaba cubierta. Cuando llego al centro se puso de rodillas y elevo las manos al cielo. La misma luz parecía producir polvo de oro con tan solo su presencia. Y fue cuando pude ver su rostro siendo descubierto al caer la misma capucha, tenía los cabellos de color caramelo, en un tono divino y único una cascada dulce y espumosa, su piel parecía tersa y sin manchar, una típica Milady que quizás nunca ha tocado un arma en su vida. Me quede sin aliento cuando sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Sus ojos, eran sin palabras tal como Padre relataba, unos ojos que te robaban el alma, parpadee un par de veces y bajo mi mirada hasta Takeru

-Minna…- su voz, era suave como algodón subo mi mirada y la vi de pie, mirando a todos a su rededor- Todo estará bien- dicho esto empezó a caminar entre el publico

-¿Qué hace?

-¿Uh? Bueno vera, ella debe primero ver la magnitud de las heridas para saber cuánta energía debe usar.

-¿Energía?

-Hai, paciencia Milord. Ya vera el gran orgullo de nuestra gente- podía observar con tranquilidad como la guerrera a su lado observaba con admiración a la joven castaña moverse por el salón, pasando por cada herido y hablando con la misma persona en caso que estuviera consiente, finalmente y casi como por magia se encontraba frente a mi

-Milady- Se inclinó- Este joven es…

-Se bien quien es, el hijo de Natsuko- abrí mis ojos con intensidad ¿Cómo podía saber quién era el hijo de Madre sin siquiera haberle conocido? Subió sus ojos y me observo- Tú y tú hermano, son los hijos de Milord Hiroaki

-Hai, Milady

-No te preocupes hijo de Natsuko- dijo haciéndose referencia a Tk, acariciaba su mejilla suavemente y note como el semblante de mi hermano bajaba su intensidad y se tranquilizaba- Podrás usar nuevamente tu brazo, solo aguanta- se puso de pie y camino hasta el centro de la habitación

-Solo debe saber 2 cosas Milord- me voltee hasta la guerrera a mi lado que se incorporó- 1 por nada del mundo toque nada ¿Me entiende?- asentí suavemente- y 2, disfrute de lo que vera.

Con esas palabras en mi mente me centre en observar a aquella mujer, quien susurraba palabras desconocidas a la pelirroja a su lado, y se sentaba justo en el centro donde la luz llegaba

-Minna… Escuchen mi voz y solamente mi voz, cierren sus ojos, manténganse en silencio… Escuchen su respiración, y piensen en todas las razones por las que han nacido- aun cuando me pedía que cerrara mis ojos, no podía dejar de mirarla- Todos han nacido para hacer crecer su alma… Para luchar por lo que más desean, mantengan ese pensamiento mantenga esa razón… Que esa sea su motivo de lucha, escuchen mi voz… Siéntanla- la vi cerrar los ojos con suavidad y lentamente bajaba sus manos hasta rozar el suelo, estaba susurrando una suave melodía, casi embelesante y atrapante. Cuando callo y todo quedo en silencio, y terminaba de poner sus manos en el suelo una fuerte energía salió expulsada de ella, tuve que colocar una mano para cubrir parte de la luz y cuando por fin me adapte a ella, aparecía nuevamente su voz, esta vez estaba susurrando cosas que no podía escuchar.

Sentí un golpe por parte de Tai, quien estaba a mi lado, al voltearme me señalo hacia un punto en específico, era como polvo dorado flotando en el cielo, y parecía tener vida, como las luciérnagas que tanto hablaba Madre, estaba revoloteando volando cerca rodeándolo hasta llegar al brazo de mi hermano, cerré mis ojos cuando sentí una posarse sobre mi mejilla. Era cálido, casi como un beso de Madre antes de dormir, era suave como la caricia de una flor. Olía bien, casi como azafrán, vainilla, jazmín, rosa, lirio… Miles de fragancias podía sentir, me atreví a abrir mis ojos cuando sentí que el calor se iba y fije mi mirada en la mujer del centro, tenía la mano extendida y ahí fue que entendí aquella mano estaba atrayendo a todas aquellas luces de vuelta a ella. Se veía tranquila, relajada, sus ojos caramelo volvían a su normalidad a medida que la luz se iba yendo de sus manos.

Fue ahí cuando reaccione y baje mi mirada a donde mi hermano ¡Como podía haberlo olvidado! Sentí como me faltaba el aire al observar, talle mis ojos rápidamente y acerque mi mano con temor a que fuera un sueño y estuviera dormido, pero ahí estaba tan cálido tan táctil y real ¡El brazo de Takeru había vuelto! Subí mi mano libre a mi mejilla y pude sentir como la herida que una flecha me había hecho al inicio de batalla ya no estaba ¿Acaso ella? Le devolvió el brazo a su hermano, acaso este era el poder de Gaia, el don de la vida.

Ella, Mimi Tachikawa, mi futura esposa. Poseía el don de la vida y me había devuelvo un hilo de esperanza y una paz momentánea al recordar las palabras de Padre y el sentido que tenían.

**x.**

**x.**

Me encontraba caminando a la sala del trono, ahora que mi hermano estaba descansando podía hablar con claridad con el Lord y Lady de las tierras del Norte, Tai me acompañaba en conjunto con Yuuko y Susumu; sus padres. Un par de guerreros abrieron las puertas que daban a la sala y destino esperado, la habitación era sencilla y cálida, al fondo estaba un gastado Lord sentado en una gran banca de madera, hablando con aquella castaña que estaba sentada a un lado de él. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía al sentirme descubierto observándola, ella simplemente me sonrió, se puso de pie y beso la frente de su padre y se acomodó un poco más lejano al mismo. Yo me encamine hasta quedar a una posición adecuada y me incline levemente para mostrar mis respetos

-Ie,Ie Yamato… No es necesario tales reverencias ante mi persona, a ver levanta tu cabeza y déjame ver la viva imaginen de Hiroaki- hice lo pedido- Maah! Maah! Todo un hombre en palabra.

-Arigato, Milord

-Lamento mucho que tu padre no esté en estos momentos con nosotros- apreté mis puños ante su comentario, su voz se notaba cansada pero también llena de pesar- Estoy seguro que habrá logrado escapar y ha de estar buscando la manera de como volver a ver a sus hijos.

-Hai

-Yuuko, Susumu, están muy bien debo decir- observe como la pareja se agachaba levemente y se volvían a su posición erguida- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Algo agotador Milord, pero debíamos venir a prisa o quizás no hubiéramos logrado llegar a tiempo.

-Soka, espero que el joven Takeru se encuentre descansando como es correspondo

-Hai Milord, fue llevado a los aposentos propuestos por Lady Mimi- pude notar como la joven sentada inclinaba su cabeza en forma de afirmación, volví rápidamente mi mirada hacia Lord Keisuke

-Milord, debo estar más que agradecido por habernos recibido de improviso, de igual manera por haber salvado a mis hombres y a mi hermano- me incline rápidamente en forma de agradecimiento

-Maah Mahh Yamato, más bien no es a mí a quien debes agradecer- vi como extendió su mano y rápidamente la joven se puso de pie y acepto la mano de su padre quien la indicaba a que se acercara hasta quedar frente a mí, me puse de pie al momento que sentí la presencia de aquella castaña frente a mí.

-Es lo menos que pude haber hecho, Milord- se sonrió, de tal manera que sentí una suave corriente pasar por mi espina- No podía haber dejado a su gente padecer más ni menos, nadie merece algo como ello

-Déjeme presentarme cordialmente- me incline tratando de evitar sus ojos, ahora entendía con más claridad el poder que ellos tuvieron con mi padre y porque no dude en aceptar la propuesta hecha- Me llamo Yamato Ishida, hijo de Hiroaki Ishida y Natsuko Takaishi, lord de la tierra media y futuro heredero de la tierra media.

-Y no olvide heredero de la tierra norte por igual, Yamato- dispuso rápidamente el cansado señor sentado en la gran banca de madera, trague saliva al escuchar esas palabras

-Es un placer Milord, Me corresponde hacer lo mismo- extendió su mano derecha, era tradición que el hombre tomara la mano de la doncella a la que se presentaba para que esta pudiera inclinarse ante su presentación, la tome con suavidad y un corrientazo atravesó mis dedos al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie para observarla inclinarse- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, hija de Keisuke Tachikawa y Satoe Tachikawa- Satoe era su madre, pero no la veía presente en tal presentación ¿acaso ella?- Lady de la tierra norte y heredera de la tierra norte, portadora de la voluntad de Gaia- ¿Voluntad de Gaia? Observe como se puso de pie y sentí como mi mano no quería despegarse de ella.

Sería una larga tarde.

**x.**

**x.**

Una de las grandes bellezas que poseía estas tierras en el poco tiempo que tenía, era la gran variedad exótica de plantas y jardines que poseían, estaba sentado relajando un rato mis músculos, me habían prestado unos extraños atuendos aun cuando parecían cómodos no eran nada parecidos a los que usamos en la tierra media. Takeru estaba descansando su color ya se había recuperado, eran tranquilizador. Respire con pesar al pensar en Padre ¿Dónde estará? Sentí una sombra cubrirme y sentarse a mi lado, mire de reojo y se trataba de Mimi, que observaba con calma el gran paisaje que tenía a su frente. Se veía diferente, sus ropas eran más sencillas y tenía su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Se siente extraño ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Estar aquí, y no en tu hogar- bajo la mirada con algo de pesar, yo solo voltee a verla

-Más o menos

-Estoy segura, muy segura que tu padre está bien, vivo al menos

-¿Cómo puedes saber?

-Lo siento aquí, y al mirarte a los ojos- la miraba a los ojos a ella intentado comprender sus palabras- Veras, Padre y Madre son parte de uno hasta el momento en el que mueren, ellos se reflejan en nuestros ojos hasta que alguno desaparezca de la tierra y se vuelvan parte de la misma, por eso se…. Que tu padre esta con vida- vi como observaba nuevamente al jardín, y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, será bueno creer en sus palabras. Debía tener confianza en que padre estaba bien y no debía duda, mucho menos por Takeru. Me voltee a verla nuevamente.

-Como…- ella se volteo casi espontanea a mis palabras- ¿Cómo le devolviste el brazo a Takeru?

-Yo no fui quien le devolvió su brazo, fue Gaia… -observo sus manos

-¿La madre tierra?

-Hai, ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

-Muy poco, Madre solía contarme sobre el poder que tenía Gaia, de dar o quitar la vida a voluntad… Me sonaba algo descabellado se sentía como si estuviera jugando con la vida de los humanos

-Hahaha, creo y has mal interpretado parte de esa información, Gaia _si _da o quita la vida, pero es dependiendo de la voluntad del ser humano que tenga para vivir. Si su voluntad es fuerte, Gaia tendrá más fuerzas para darle vida

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tu hermano es un ser de mucha fortaleza, al igual que todos tus hombres… Ellos te admiran pude sentirlo, debes ser un gran Lord, milord

-A…Arigato- me volteo algo apenado ante las palabras tan cristalinas y sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo

-¡Baka! Ahí estas… Te estuve buscando- me voltee al reconocer esa voz, era Tai y su imprudencia, me puse de pie y ayude a mi acompañante a hacer lo mismo, Tai vestía unas suaves telas en azul turquesa, él siempre estaba mal arreglado pero ese momento se veía tan aseado que parecía un ciudadano ejemplar

-No me llames Baka, cabezota- mientras terminaba de acercarse

-¡Ho! Milady, disculpe no sabía que usted estaba aquí- se inclinó levemente

-Está bien Taichi- se inclinó por igualmente de manera respetuosa

-Acabo de hablar con todos los hombres, todos se están recuperando con sorpresa, todas las heridas han sido curadas

-Eso es bueno

-También digo lo mismo, Milord

-¡Milady!- un nuevo par de voces y pasos llegaban hasta cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, se trataba de esa castaña y pelirroja que acompañaban en el santuario a Lady Mimi

-Qué bueno que los encontramos con Milady, Lord Keisuke precisa de su presencia más tarde para un banquete de bienvenida y recuperación, ya para esa hora Lord Takeru debe estar reposado y despierto- hablo con calma la pequeña castaña de cabello liso

-Sora, Kari… Que buenas palabras han traído, pero antes debo presentarles formalmente- dispuso con tranquilidad los ojos miel

-Hai

-Hai- ambas se pusieron en posición firme, la misma que había visto en aquella guerrera de cabellos dorados, mano izquierda en la espalda y mano derecha en puño al corazón- Sora Takenouchi, hija de Haruhiko Takenouchi y Toshiko Takenouchi, mano derecha de Lady Mimi Tachikawa y guardia real de la heredera de la tierra Norte

-Tanto título me enferma- dijo con ganas de molestar, mientras veía como posaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca

-¡Taichi!

-Pero es que es cierto, quien recuerda todo eso ¿eh?

-Deja de ser un grosero frente a Milady, bárbaro- hablo la castaña dando un paso en frente

-Y una enana como tú me dirá que hacer- sentía unas terribles ganas de golpear a Tai en este momento, él siempre era muy impulsivo, observe a la castaña de ojos miel que parecía entretenida con la escena.

-Discúlpate en este momento con Milady, Kamiya

-No lo hare, enana

-Hazlo- saco una pequeña daga que contenía en su muslo derecho, en que momento había pasado esto

-No-Lo-Ha-Re… lee mis labios- saco también una daga que quien sabe dónde tenía guardada

-Taichi, ya basta- lo mire fuertemente, que clase de comportamiento era eso en un sitio como este y más frente a ella, pensara que somos más que barbaros, que somos hombres brutos y sin modales, el moreno me observo al igual que la castaña con cara de pocos amigos y se quedaron fijamente mirándome, hasta que sin más, se echaron a reír.

-Ha pasado tiempo, hermana- se guardó la daga, ya va ¿Hermana?

-Ya lo creo, Tai- hizo lo mismo que él y se acercó a rodearlo por los brazos

-¿Qué demonios?

-Lamento no haberlo contado antes Matt- se rasco la nariz con suavidad, mientras aun abrazaba a la castaña con su otro brazo- Ella es Hikari Kamiya, hija de Susumu Kamiya y Yuuko Kamiya, mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana- parpadee un par de veces y luego sentí la ligera risa de Lady Mimi al fondo, se veía radiante riendo. Había algo en ella completamente cautivante, pero no podía centrarme ahora en ella

-¿Hermana?

-Hai, veras Lord Yamato, mi hermano y mis padres son de aquí, cuando Lord Hiroaki se llevó a Lady Natsuko, mis padres fueron enviados cuando Takeru nació; quizás en ese momento recuerde poco de Tai.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu estas aquí y no con tu familia?

-Mis padres no querían exponerme a tal viaje, así que me dejaron aquí.

-Es bueno ver que te ha ido de maravilla, hermana- dijo el castaño sacudiendo el cabello de la joven.

-No te ha ido nada mal a ti Tai, aunque tu cabezota sigue igual de grande- casi me rio ante el comentario espontaneo salido de la cabellos rojo

-¡Vamos! ¿Tu también? Ya suficiente tengo con Matt molestándome por lo mismo- parece ser que aquella chica Sora y Tai se conocen también. Pude observar como la castaña miraba entretenida al trio reírse como los viejos amigos. Realmente se sentía ligereza en el ambiente, era gratificante.

Aun cuando sabía que esta paz no duraría mucho, ya que pronto la gente del Sur vendrá a atacar esa paz y dudo mucho que Lady Mimi, sepa cómo defenderse de tal. Se sentía bien poder respirar un poco de aire fresco. Tan solo espero que Padre este bien. Mire hacia el jardín con tranquilidad, sería una lástima que un sitio tan maravilloso como este, caiga en ruinas, voltee a mirar nuevamente al cuarteto, aun si esta gente no esté preparada para guerra, y yo no estuviera tan seguro de cómo hacerlo. Hare todo lo posible por proteger a esta tierra que con tanta ilusión Padre y Madre hablaban de ella, quizás…

Y Quizás… por ella y sus ojos.

**x.**

**x.**

**Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que ando desarrollando, espero no me maten y odien, será desde la perspectiva de Yamato, será algo difícil imaginarse por completo la personalidad de Yamato pero hagamos de cuenta que es un universo alterno, tendrá su dureza y quizás altanería que conocemos, pero este Yamato es el mismo que conocemos a través de digimon**

**No dejare las otras historias atrás, es solo que mi inspiración ha estado regada en muchas partes**

**A los lectores que me siguen con "Cronica: El quinto elemento" y "Luna Azul", no se preocupen esos los seguire con certeza.**

**Espero sus Reviews y aceptación, no sean malos xO Leave Reviews NOW!**

**Palabras no entendidas:**

Hai= Si

Ie= No

Arigato= Gracias

Soka= Entiendo

Baka= Tonto, Estupido

Minna= Todos

Maah Maahh= expresión usada para tranquilizar a alguien, algo como Ya calmate, o tómalo con calma

Gaia= La madre tierra como la conocemos, ella es quien da y quita la vida, Mimi mas adelante se ira sabiendo mas acerca de las habilidades de la misma y porque el Norte, medio y Sur se separaron.

**Preview**

"_Una hermosa ave, pensé que estaban extintas"_

"_Yo no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme con ella"_

"_Tu padre está bajo los dominios del Sur"_

"_Solo porque no puedes ver más allá, no significa que no exista algo más"_

"_¿Te atreverás a pelear en mi contra?"_


	2. Conociendo a nuevos aliados

**~ El sol naciente**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a nuevos aliados**

**x.**

**x.**

Habían pasado un par de días, desde nuestras llegada a las tierras del norte, Takeru ya había despertado y se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro jugando con el compañero de la joven Hikari, un pequeño gato de montaña con rasgos finos y agilidad sorprendente, no podía dejar de mirar su brazo derecho, parecía irreal que hubiera vuelto cuando hace pocos días lo vi volar en mil pedazos y desaparecer de su lado.

En todos estos días, solo había mantenido cortas conversaciones con Lady Mimi y largos discursos de Lord Keisuke, me había enterado por parte de él que Mimi también había perdido a su madre hace un par de años, pero las razones nunca las dio. Aún estaba algo inseguro de mi unión con ella

-Milord, watashi…

-¿Hai?

-Es sobre su hija

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Yo… Yo no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme con ella- dije sin bordear la conversación

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Pues, no la conozco.

-¿eh? Habla con la verdad Yamato, no con la excusa

-Yo… NO estoy interesado en una esposa por los momentos

-Soka

-Estamos en guerra, no puedo pensar en casarme ni mucho menos en velar por la seguridad de alguien a quien no conozco

-Solo porque no puedas ver más allá, no significa que no haya algo más

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? Milord

-¿Qué realmente conoces de mi hija?

-Pues… Que es una joven muy querida por todos, muy discreta en todo lo que hace, amable con todos y cuidadosa con su pueblo, todos parecen amarla y velar por ella- miro al suelo- supongo que es por su poder

-Hahaha Yamato, mi hija se ganó su posición por ser quien es y por lo que sabe hacer, no por quien fue obligada a ser

-¿Obligada?

-Su poder… Fue otorgado por mi esposa, mi hermosa Satoe… Ella era quien tenía el poder de Gaia anteriormente, fue Mimi quien lo heredo, pero eso no definió lo que ella era antes de tener ese poder- sirvió un poco de licor torpemente en su copa, podía observar como sus manos temblaban

-¿Y quién es ella entonces?

-Eso, hijo mío… Deberás descubrirlo tú mismo

Fueron sus cortas palabras, luego de tragarse el licor que reposaba en la copa ¿Quién era Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Por qué Lady Satoe no estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué Lord Keisuke estaba tan gastado? Arrugue mi frente ante tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, subí mi mirada y note como Takeru se acercaba a mí

-¿Te diviertes?

-Hai, estas tierras son una maravilla, tal como todas las historias que madre solía contarnos

-Ya lo creo…- lo observe sentarse a mi lado

-Dime, Takeru

-¿uh?

-¿Cómo se sintió, recuperar tu brazo?

-Pues…- vi como lo extendió y abría y cerraba su puño- fue como un sueño, ella me hablaba suavemente

-¿Ella?

-Hai, Lady Mimi estaba en mi sueño, susurrándome palabras diciéndome Se fuerte, Tu puedes, Lucha y otras cosas… Me pregunto qué era lo que quería, y le dije pues querer volver a verte a ti y a Papá era lo que más quería- vio la palma de su mano- se sintió una calidez al momento de ella rozarme con su brazo y luego todo se volvió oscuridad, cuando desperté vi mi brazo conmigo y entendí el regalo que Gaia me había dado

-¿Sabías de Gaia?

-Mama me solía contar antes de dormir que en sus tierras, había una gran mujer de cabellos castaños que podía curar a la gente gracias al poder que Gaia le otorgaba. Era por eso que los ancianos no se sentían cansados cuando trabajaban, su energía les llenaba de calor y los curaba de todo mal, físicamente su piel estaba arrugada pero su alma era tan fuerte como la de un niño

-Esa mujer de cabellos castaños, era ¿Satoe?

-Hai, bueno eso creo… Mama nunca la llamaba por su nombre, pero decía que era una persona llena de gracia y bondad, siempre supo protegerlos cuando más los necesitaba. Estoy seguro que Mama se sentirá triste al saber que Satoe ya no está aquí

-Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido

-Wakaranai, pero Lady Mimi se ve con calma, supongo que su partida no fue tan inesperada como ocurrió con Mama.

-Yo, no estaría tan seguro de ello- perder a una madre no es lo más nuevo del mundo, pero siempre dolía, aun cuando tu semblante podía verse en calma tu interior podía estar llorando

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla?

-¿Eh?

-A ver a Lady Mimi, baka

-Pues…

-A esta hora debe estar con Kari

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla?

-Hehe…-me mostro el gato que tenía en sus manos, lo puso en el suelo y le susurro suaves palabras, el gato movió la cola un poco y se puso de pie, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y lo seguimos.

No tardamos muchos minutos, cuando pudimos divisar a Kari conversando con su madre, Takeru corrió a su lado y yo lo seguí a paso lento, Takeru pareciera que conociera de toda la vida a esa chica Hikari, era como si estuvieran conectados desde hace mucho, parte de esto parecía tener encanto, aun cuando me extrañaba esta situación, era tranquilizador ver a Tk, tan feliz.

-Buenos días, lord Takeru; Lord Yamato- tanto Yuuko como Kari hicieron reverencia

-Buenos días Kari, Yuuko

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Pues, mi hermano tenía ganas de ver a Mimi- me sobresalte ante las palabras de Tk, las dos féminas me miraron y yo intente mantener mi semblante serio

-En estos momentos está entrenando- ¿Entrenando?

-¿Entrenando? Eso suena divertido ¿Podemos ver?- dijo con impulsividad Tk, el siempre a pesar de ser un duro en batallas, sabia como relajarse, a veces lo envidiaba por ser tan tranquilo. Pero el no tenía que preocuparse por el trono ni todo lo que eso conllevaba, en cambio yo sí.

-Claro, síganme- tomo al gato en sus brazos y seguida por su madre nos encaminamos al cuarto donde se encontraría la joven Mimi practicando.

**x.**

**x.**

Habían varios hombres y mujeres reunidos en la habitación, al parecer algo interesante ocurría dentro, al hacernos paso entre la multitud pude notar a un hombre cayendo frente a mí, lo observe como se quejaba suavemente y subí mi mirada hasta ver una larga cabellera caramelo siendo atada por una cola alta, estaba usando una ropa holgada en sus piernas y casi nada en la parte de arriba, mientras sostenía una lanza sin punta con su mano derecha. Pero lo peculiar de la situación no eran sus vestimentas, sino el nuevo duelista que llegaba a retar a Mimi, observe como un hombre grande se ponía frente a ella. Tronando sus músculos, se puso en posición sacando una extraña lanza, esta se partía en dos y tenía unos pequeños garfios en la punta.

Mimi se cambió de posición, a una más relajada. Rápidamente el hombre la ataco, di un paso por reflejo hacia adelante, y un brazo me detuvo, era Taichi. Negó con su cabeza y me indico que mirara, y así hice. Aun cuando el gran hombre era veloz para su tamaño, ella esquivaba sus pasos; pero de una forma única, pareciera como si estuviera bailando. Era algo hermoso de ver si evitabas pensar en que podría matarla en cualquier momento. El hombre dio otro paso y entonces fue cuando pude notar esa extraña técnica. La había visto, madre solía practicarla pero, a la vez era completamente diferente, la lanza se enterró en el suelo y haciendo uso de su fuerza en un giro elevo sus piernas en el aire y encesto un golpe directo en la quijada de aquel hombre. Todos alrededor gritaron con felicidad y ánimos al momento que el gran hombre caía al suelo ¿Acaso esta era la Mimi que le hablaba Lord Keisuke? No podía ser, todos esos hombres admiraban a esa mujer era obvio que no estaban usando todo su potencial, levante una ceja y sonríe de lado ante lo que pensaba hacer.

-Lo hizo muy bien Milady- aplaudí con soberbia, todos los hombres y mujeres a su lado miraron en silencio la escena

-Muchas gracias Milord, me alegra que haya decidido venir

-Una lady como tú no debería estar jugando con espadas

-¿Acaso se preocupa por mi seguridad? Milord- sonrió entretenida

-Al ser mi futura esposa es obvio que me preocupe, no deseo que se rompa una uña

-¿Uhm? Acaso no cree que pueda defenderme por mi misma ¿eh?- todos parecían relajados, no se sentían ofendidos por mis comentarios, Kari por su lado negaba con la cabeza

-Para nada, no peleo contra mujeres… Solamente eso, dudo mucho que un enemigo también lo haga

-Deje que los enemigos tengan sus propias preocupaciones Milord

-Maah Maah suena justo

-¿Te atreverás a pelear en mi contra?

-Ya le dije Milady, no peleo contra mujeres

-Hahaha, creo que lo que le preocupa es más que su ego se rompa a que la uña de Milady, Lord Yamato- sentí una corriente de aire pasar por mi espalda ¡Estúpido Tai! Me voltee y observe como miraba con aires retadores mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Les negaras a este publico el grato placer de ver al Lord de las tierras Medias luchar ¿eh?- me mantuve en calma, aun cuando deseaba romperle la quijada.

-Por nada le negaría algo a este pueblo que nos ha acogido tan bien pero, tristemente no poseo mi arma conmigo

-¡Oh! Eso no será ningún problema Lord Yamato- tan rápido como dijo eso me aventó un sable, el muy lacayo sabía que vendría o ¿Qué? Desenfunde la espada y me acerque al centro mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban con emoción ¡Maldito seas Taichi Kamiya! Ya me las pagaras.

-¡Esto si será una batalla épica!

-Veamos quien tendrá la sangre para gobernar

-¡Tú puedes hermano!

-¡adelante Milady!

Esas y muchas otras palabras eran las que provenían de boca de todos, yo solo me centre en observar aquellos ojos que siempre me dejaban sin habla, hoy especialmente en ese momento tenían un brillo distinto, mucho más vivido más real, me quite el pesado abrigo y lo avente a un lado, esas telas me molestarían al moverme. Note como la posición de la joven cambiaba, esta vez tomo la lanza entre sus manos y alargo una pierna hacia un costado, moviendo con su cabeza la larga melena para su espalda. Yo sencillamente blandí mi sable y suspire, cerré mis ojos y poco a poco iba apaciguando cada voz, cada sonido a mi lado. Me centre solo en la respiración de ella, como era suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, en como tomaba con mayor agarre su lanza.

Espera.

Sé paciente.

Apenas sentí su pie moverse, abrí mis ojos y moví mi espada en contra de su lanza. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente cuando observe como a gran velocidad cambiaba de movimiento se movía hacia atrás en un giro deteniendo rápidamente mi golpe. Era rápida, muy rápida. La técnica que estaba usando no era nada parecida a la que uso contra aquel hombre, era como si hiciera un escaneo de contra quien luchaba y según su habilidad pensaba la técnica que usar en contra, sonreí de lado. Tácticas siempre fueron lo mío, le enseñaría a la pequeña dama que era ser un guerrero. Me fui rápidamente contra ella nuevamente y la atacaba con movimientos diagonales, largos y puntadas, ella parecía esquivarlos con gracia, nuevamente parecía bailar. Mientras ella esquivaba, resbale y con agilidad hizo girar su lanza y la aventó en mi costilla, caí de rodilla rápidamente ¡Demonios! Eso fue rápido, recupere el aire perdido, me puse de pie y retome mi pose, ella parecía complacida.

Nuevamente cambio de posición tomo la lanza casi por el final y me apunto con ella, y tan rápido como cambio de posición empezó su posición de ataque; parecía estar viendo doble puesto la misma se movió de manera inimaginable me costaba esquivar la velocidad en la que lanzaba puntadas hacia mi persona, pero rápidamente vi una brecha y golpee la lanza haciendo que chocara contra el suelo justo en ese momento me lance hasta llegar a su espalda pero antes que pudiera apuntarla con la espada ella se agacho y me hizo tirar al suelo arrastrando su pierna. Solté mi espada y la agarre rápidamente por los tobillos llevándola al suelo conmigo. Me rodeo con sus piernas tratando de inmovilizarme. Realmente era veloz, pero no le daría la ventaja cuando me rodeo con sus piernas el tome por los brazos y la hice girar hasta dejarla debajo de mí, moviendo rápido aplique todo mi peso sobre ella, y note como dejo de luchar. Me miro directo a los ojos, malditos ojos que me hipnotizaban, ladeo una sonrisa y hablo

-Fue divertido Milord, realmente es un buen peleador- Demonios me había quedado como un estúpido otra vez, todos miraban con silencio la escena. Supongo que nunca antes habían visto a su futura gobernante ser derrotada, baje la mirada y pude ver nuevamente ese brillo- Pero no lo suficiente- ¿Qué? Y sin darme cuenta y tan rápido como la pregunta pasó por mi mente, me encontraba debajo de ella mientras que ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas evitando poder moverme.

La gente a su alrededor grito de emoción, la larga cola de caballo que tenía por melena golpeo mi rostro ¿Jazmín? Olía extrañamente delicioso, y así como estaba pegado a su olor no me había dado cuenta cuando ella ya se había puesto de pie, vi como extendió su mano hasta mí, y le sonreí tomándola con tranquilidad.

Quizás, no sería tan mala idea escuchar a Lord Keisuke de vez en cuando, si quería saber quién era Mimi Tachikawa, tendría que averiguarlo.

**x.**

**x.**

Estaba acostado en el gran pasto, observando el gran cielo azul. No, no realmente, estaba pensando en Mimi. Ahora entendía parte de la gran admiración que su gente le tenía, ella no se hacía llamar una simple doncella por el simple hecho de parecer una, sabia luchar y eso en parte aun cuando me costaba aceptarlo, me gustaba. Pero aun había algo que me molestaba ¿Por qué Satoe ya no estaba y porque Keisuke estaba como estaba? Se notaba a leguas que el hombre estaba poco a poco más enfermo, y si su hija tenía el poder de Gaia para poder curarlo ¿Por qué no podía curarlo? Cerré los ojos suavemente y pude escuchar unos suaves pasos llegar hasta donde estaba, cuando abrí mis ojos note la larga cabellera roja mirarme con una sonrisa amable

-Sora- me incorpore, poniéndome de pie rápidamente

-Konnichiwa, Lord Yamato

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Lamento molestarle Lord Yamato, pero Milady ha requerido su presencia… Tiene buenas y malas noticias

-¿Noticias?

-Hai, si es tan amable de acompañarme- me indico con la mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su caminata

-¿Y…?- vi cómo me miro de reojo

-¿Hai, milord?

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tai?

-Somos amigos de la infancia.

-Ya veo, se tratan con mucha estima

-¿Eso le molesta?

-¿Nani? Ie, para nada… Me alegra por Tai, ese cabezota nunca sabe lo afortunado que es- le dije sonriendo de manera amable, ella sencillamente me miro por un breve momento y continuo su camino ¿La había incomodado?

-Disculpe que cuestione Milord…

-¿Hai?

-Demo… ¿Qué siente por Milady?- Sabia que esa pregunta llegaría, ella y Kari eran la mano derecha de Lady Mimi, la observe mientras ella esperaba con "tranquilidad" mi respuesta

-Pues… Se ve una gran mujer- me continúo observando mientras escaneaba mi rostro, se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino

-Soka

¿Qué más podría decirle? Cuando ni yo sabía que podía sentir ¡Por todos los cielos! Solo tengo conociendo a la mujer por un par de días, aun cuando padre me haya hablado de ella, ella me hablaba era de la pequeña niña que lo cautivo, no la madura mujer que yo conozco. Sí, es cierto Mimi es muy querida por todo su gente, inclusive Tk luego de verla pelear parece admirarla un poco más, Taichi conocía también a lady Mimi desde que era pequeña, pero realmente no sabía casi nada de ella. Suspire para mis adentros mientras continuaba el camino, esta parte del jardín no la conocía. De hecho no recuerdo ni siquiera este pasillo ¿A dónde me llevaba Sora?

-¿Falta mucho?

-Solo un poco más Milord, Milady se encuentra en su jardín privado… La encontraremos ahí- ¿Jardín privado? Teniendo tantos ¿Por qué se ocultaría en otro?

-¿Cómo hacen para mantener estos jardines tan verdes?

-Eso es obra de Gaia, Milord

-Puedes ser más específica

-Es otro de los dones que posee Milady, ella con su energía mantiene toda la vegetación verde y floreciendo, así es como cultivamos y cosechamos

-Demo ¿Eso no la agota a ella?

-Ie, sencillamente no usa su energía como cuando cura a nuestra gente, sencillamente donde ella este las plantas se abren para ella y desean mostrar su mejor rostro, agradecidos por Gaia

-¿Y qué ocurriría si ella se aleja de este sitio?

-Eso… No lo sabemos Milord, Milady siempre ha vivido en estas tierras…

-¿Siempre?

-Bueno, solo una vez, hace muchos años ella desapareció por 3 días… Nadie sabe a dónde fue ni que hizo, no habla de ello pero; algo es seguro… Cuando volvió parecía deprimida pero a la vez muy tranquila

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ni yo tengo idea Milord, solo sé que fue en ese momento en el que ella empezó a hablar de usted

-¿De mí?- Eso sí que era una sorpresa en realidad y la curiosidad empezaba a carcomerme por dentro

-Hai, nos comentaba cosas sobre usted… Con mi persona y por supuesto con su padre

-¿Y qué cosas hablaba?

-Pues…- vi como trataba de hacer memoria mirando al techo en busca de recuerdos- Decía que usted era un hombre muy amable, de grandes ojos azules tan profundos como el océano… Realmente creo que eso era lo que más le tenía encantada de saber si era verdad- sonrió quizás recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo con la chica.

-¿Nada más?

-Veamos, también decía que usted daba por sentado a la mujer- sentí como un nervio se disparó dentro de mí, si era cierto, para mí la mujer tiene otra posición pero no esperaba que fuera tan obvio con la situación- No se sienta mal por ello Milord, ella no lo decía de mala manera ni juzgándolo, ella sabe de donde proviene y porque esa filosofía

-Soka

-Más bien, ella al saber esto se podría decir que soñaba todavía más.

-¿Soñaba?

-Llegamos Milord- dijo ante la entrada de un gran arco de flores, antes que pudiera reclamarle por una mejor respuesta a Sora, dentro del mismo salía animado corriendo ¿Mi hermano?

-Tk

-¿Ah? ¡Hermano! Mira volvió- dijo apuntando a su águila, que posaba tranquilamente en su hombro

-Es bueno volver a verte Ange- nunca me acostumbre a llamar a esa águila por su nombre, pero me sentía tranquilo saber que Ange estaba bien y que había vuelto su camino con Tk- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Ie, no ha dicho nada sobre la tierra media, quizás nunca estuvo allá… Buenas Tardes Sora, lamento no haber saludado antes

-No se preocupe Lord Takeru- se inclinó de forma respetuosa y se irguió para verme- Debería entrar Lady Mimi os espera dentro

-¡Te llevaras una gran sorpresa! ¿Sora me podrías indicar donde hay alimento? Deseo darle le comer debe estar hambriento- ella asintió e hizo un ademan para que le acompañara, dejándome completamente solo en ese gran arco ¿Una gran sorpresa? Me pregunto a que se refería Takeru con ello, suspire fuertemente y me encamine dentro del mismo.

Jazmín.

Ese era el olor que inundaba el ambiente, el mismo olor de su cabello, apenas seguí caminando algo me detuvo al doblar una pequeña curva ¿Qué era eso? En el centro de la habitación había un gran águila, no gran ¡Descomunal! El tamaño que poseía, sus alas era negras con plateado y su pico era del tamaño que atemorizaba, cerca del gran animal estaba Mimi, cargaba el cabello suelto la primera vez que lo vi suelto parte del mismo estaba cubierto, se le veía hermoso, me pregunto que se sentirá deslizar mis dedos por ese cabello. Sentí como me observaba y desvié mi miraba suavemente.

-Es enorme

-Su nombre es Kyu, pertenecía a mi madre- continuo acariciando su pelaje, el ave parecía feliz con la idea

-Es una hermosa ave, pensé que estaban extintas- Padre solía contarme que cuando el sol naciente comenzó su gran batalla, usaron esta clase de animales entre otros para su gran batalla, extinguiéndolos, pero podía ver con mis propios ojos que no era así, frente a mí se encontraba una de esas criaturas.

-En las montañas, muy en lo alto están sus nidos… Simplemente se han escondido del mal, esperando la voluntad de Gaia

-¿Quieres decir que hay más?

-Hai, Kyu tiene más de 200 años de vida ella ha cuidado a cada una de sus crías y compañeros de vuelo-casi podía sentir la mirada del águila sentirse amenazado por mi presencia- No le tengas miedo Kyu, él es un buen hombre- vi como esta dejo de observarme y agacho su semblante para sentir más de cerca el tacto de Mimi- ¿Deseas tocarlo?

-¿Eh?

-Que si deseas tocarlo ¿a Kyu?- tarde un poco en captar la información, realmente mi curiosidad me estaba comiendo así que asentí con suavidad, y vi como ella bajaba sus manos con rapidez y se acercaba a mi tranquilamente, tomo mi mano derecha y casi me sobresalto, por el contacto. Su mano era cálida y suave. Me sonrió y me atrajo con lentitud hasta el lado de esa ave. Podía decir que medía 2 metros de alto, fácilmente se podría montar. Sentí como mi mano se iba metiendo entre el pelaje de la criatura sin darme cuenta debido a que aún seguía asombrado con la altura de la criatura.

Era suave, increíblemente suave. Una hermosa ave realmente, podía observar como movía su cuello con orgullo y movía su cabeza quizás detallando la mía.

-Acércate- la observe como rodeaba a la criatura con sus brazos y apoyaba su oído- Siente su corazón- parpadee un par de veces e hice lo pedido, acerque con suavidad mi oído derecho hasta el ave y pude sentir su corazón: fuerte, resistente, latente con fervor- Este es el poder de Gaia, sobre aquellos que tienen voluntad milord- pude apenas escuchar en un suave susurro todo lo que me decía, cerré mis ojos para escuchar con más profundidad los latidos. Podía asegurar que mis latidos se escuchaban al mismo ritmo que la gran criatura, cuando abrí mis ojos algo adormecido, note que Mimi no estaba, di un paso hacia atrás y sentí las grandes alas extenderse, puse un brazo frente a mí para evitar algún polvo que entrara a mis ojos y me retire un poco más para poder admirar a la criatura.

Estaba tomando vuelo, cerré mis ojos por un breve momento y los volví a abrir cuando vi que la gran ave ya había levantado vuelo, era majestuosa, única, llena de fuerza ¿Acaso esta es otra de las grandes maravillas que Padre solia hablar con admiración? Mire a mi lado y note a Lady Mimi sentada en una banquilla de piedra, mirándome con tranquilidad. Me motive a sentarme con ella.

-Eso fue…- realmente no tenia palabras para aquella experiencia

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Mas que gustarme, fue algo único nunca antes habia visto semejante criatura, Padre me hablaba de ellas como mito, nunca como realidad- decía al tiempo que veía mis manos aun adormecido por la situación

-Tu padre…

-¿Eh?- vi como su mirada se apagaba al instante que menciono a Padre

-Tu padre…

-¿Qué ocurrio?

-Cuando Ange llego, no podía decirle primero a Lord Takeru sobre lo que ocurre- vi como jugaba con sus dedos y parte de la prenda que vestia

-¿Ange te hablo?

-Hai, me dijo que tomaron la fortaleza y que…- apretó sus labios, sabia que se trataba de Padre

-¿Padre esta bien?

-…

-Por favor, Milady dígamelo

-Él,… esta ahí en la fortaleza, cautivo

-¿Esta vivo?

-Hai, Ange me dijo que lo están lastimando… Pero que Lord Hiroaki y sus hombres se niegan a venir y exclamar tu ayuda- se volteo rápidamente y se arrodillo hasta tomar rapidamente mis manos- No debes ir- supo leer mis primeras intenciones con apenas terminar su oración, pero no podía verla mi mente estaba hecha un estribillo.

-Debo cumplir mi deber como futuro Lord, Milady

-Ie, no entiendes lo que ellos desean lograr con eso… Solo desean que vayas para lastimarte a ti tambien.

-Pero Padre esta…

-Tu padre no desea que vayas, desea que cumplas tu voluntad aquí- ¿Dejarlo morir es su voluntad? Observe los ojos preocupados de la chica y baje mi mirada a sus manos, estaban temblando ¿Por qué? ¿A que le estaba temiendo?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Esperar Milord- eso lo debía haber dicho pensando, no hablado baje mi mirada ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Esperar mas? Sabia yo que la calma que estaba sintiendo no seria duradera, tome las manos de Mimi y las puse a un lado poniéndome de pie y me gire para no mirarla, sabia que si la miraba un poco mas a los ojos podría convencerme de lo contrario. Se trataba de mi padre, del hombre que me crio y me hizo quien soy. No puedo darle la espalda

-Ire a hablar con Takeru y mis hombres, traeré a Padre

-No por favor, no lo entiende

-¿Qué no entiendo?- me voltee a mirarla

-Si vas, todo… Todo por lo que tu padre esta trabajando se perderá en vano

-Y si no hago nada todo tambien todo estará en vano- sin dejarla hablar sali rapidamente del sitio, después de todo ella era una mujer, no un guerrero.

Es mi deber velar por mi pueblo y si eso significaba acabar con mi vida lo haría para traer a Padre de vuelta.

**x.**

**x.**

Me encontraba colocándome mi armadura, aquella extraña charla aun tenía un mal sabor en mi boca, Tai y Takeru no parecían muy convencidos de la situación, dijeron que debían hablarlo con Lord Keisuke y pedir por su consejo. Pero yo no podía perder mas tiempo sabiendo que Padre estaba vivo. Algo empezó a atraer mi atención de la turbulencia que tenia en mi mente. Subi mi mirada al escuchar muchos pasos moverse de un lado a otro y algo capto mi vision. Era Sora, parecía preocupada, estaba señalando e indicando a varios de sus hombres y mujeres en direcciones diferentes. Tai y Tk tambien detuvieron de ponerse en su armadura

-¡Sora! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Taichi!- estaba respirando con dificultad, se veía preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ella, no esta… De nuevo no esta- puso una mano en su frente ¿A quien se referia?

-¿Quién no esta Sora?

-Lady Mimi ¡Tiene una hora desaparecida!- ¿Una hora? Es justo el tiempo en el que habia dejado de verla, la deje sola en su jardín

-¿No esta en su jardín?

-Ie milord

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Nada Taichi- respondi rapidamente antes que Sora lo hiciera, quizás se habia tomado mal mi comentario y estaba escondida, después de todo era una doncella y quizás sus caprichos de no haber conseguido lo deseado la hicieron molestar.

-Pero Matt, se trata de Lady Mimi

-Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia misión por los momentos Tai, quizás Lady Mimi se encuentre escondida en alguna parte de la fortaleza… La discusión que tuve con ella no la dejo a gusto.

-¿Discusion?- pregunto con molestia Sora

-Debemos arreglarnos Tai, Tk- ignore por completo su pregunta, lo se pero no podía hacer nada tenia algo mas importante que atender.

-Demo…

-Son mis ordenes, Tai

-Hai- dijo casi molesto, mientras arrojaba su espada al suelo para terminar de colocarse su armadura, Takeru simplemente me miraba en silencio mientras apoyaba a su águila en el cabestrillo, podía sentir la mirada fija de la pelirroja sobre mi

-¡Sora!- escuche otra voz agitada, acercarse. Se trataba de Kari

-¿Qué ocurre Kari?

-Ella… Su armadura…- rapidamente Sora, cambio su semblante y analizo la situación, subio su mirada y nos escaneo a los 3

-¿Qué clase de "misión" era a la que iban?

-Nada de su incumbencia Sora- dije con palabras rectas, tantas mujeres metidas en esto me estaba volviendo loco

-¡Cuando se trata de Milady, es de mi incumbencia! – se acerco sacando su daga y apuntándome con ella

-¡Sora calma por favor!

-¡No me pides que me calme Tai! Si tuvieron una discusión que haya disgustado a Milady eso no me tendrá con calma ¿Qué discutieron?- decía safandose del agarre de Tai

-Eso es algo que a las mujeres del norte no les incumbe-observe como apretaba su labio con fuerza y la mandibula empezaba a temblarle

-Ange nos dijo que Lord Hiroaki esta con vida, vamos a ir a buscarlo- hablo rapidamente Takeru, solo lo mire y dicho esto Sora bajo su arma rapidamente y observo a Kari

-Iremos con ustedes

-¡Esto no les incumbe!

-Lady Mimi fue para alla, estoy segura de ello- dijo guardando la daga al momento que Kari silbaba y 2 grandes caballos llegaban cerca

-¿Por qué iria para alla?

-¿Todavia se lo pregunta Milord?- la observe montarse en su caballo, Kari se recogio su cabello rapidamente, mientras yo continua poniéndome la armadura temeroso de su respuesta

-¿Por qué?

-Porque para ti, es algo muy importante y ella solo desea verte feliz- me detuve en seco al escuchar su respuesta ¿Verme feliz? La única cosa que podría traer felicidad para mi en este instante era traer a padre de vuelta.

Acaso ella… ¿Fue a buscar a Padre bajo su propio riesgo?

**x.**

**x.**

Llevábamos medio día de camino a trote medio, realmente los caballos del norte eran los mas veloces y resistentes, aun cuando quería concentrarme en la misión mi mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Sora ¿Qué lograría Mimi trayendo a padre ella sola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tenia tanto miedo a que yo fuera? ¿Por qué arriesgarse por alguien como yo?

-Alto

Frene el caballo de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Sora.

-¿Qué pasa?- la observe pero mi mirada se dirigio hacia otro lado cuando ella apunto hacia un extremo, gire mi cabeza a donde su dedo decía y lo que observaron mis ojos fue perplejo. Era un gran águila, se trataba de Kyu

-Es el águila de Lady Satoe

-Viene de retorno

-Takeru, manda a Ange

-Hai- acaricio a su águila y esta salio disparada en dirección al gran águila, la cual venia no aminoraba su vuelo, el gran águila solto un profundo sonido y Ange revoloteo cerca de esta, para luego ver como la mas grande tomaba gran velocidad y desapareciendo en dirección a la tierra norte. Ange bajo en picada. Observe como Tk levantaba su brazo y el águila disminuyo su velocidad, apoyándose con calma, Tk lo observo y sonrio al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suave suspiro

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Es papa, esta a salvo

-¿Qué te refieres?

-Va con Lady Mimi de vuelta a la fortaleza norte, esta a salvo… Papa esta a salvo

Sus palabras sonaron como un eco en mi mente, una simple mujer habia logrado salvar a Padre. Sonaba casi irreal, segui con inercia los demas caballos que se devolvían camino al norte. Ahora tenia la ansiedad de llegar el doble de rápido que antes ¿Padre realmente esta a salvo? ¿En que condiciones se encontrara Lady Mimi? ¿Cómo logro entrar a la fortaleza? Mas y mas incognitas se formaban al galopar hasta la gran fortaleza.

Solo quería saber, que Padre estaba con bien, y saber que ella tambien.

**x.**

**x.**

Me baje tan rápido del caballo que no creo que tuve tiempo de detenerlo, me fui corriendo con todo y armadura puesta hasta el santuario, no sabía donde mas buscar. Llegue abriendo con fuerza las puertas y Padre ni ella estaban ahí, Sali corriendo hacia otra dirección. Revisando las posibles habitaciones, una mano me detuvo, era Tai.

-Matt por aquí, llegaron hace rato nos informo mi mama

Escuche rapidamente a Tai mientras corria en la dirección que me indicaba, yo me encamine a paso veloz de igual manera, atravesé pasillos, puertas, podía escuchar risas al parar frente a una, ahí mismo se encontraban Tai, Sora, Kari esperando, Takeru no se le veía por ningún lado. Ellos sonrieron y me indicaron para entrar, me seque las manos y abri las puertas con ansias. Me costo un rato esperar a que me vista se acomodara y ahí vi a Padre riendo acompañado de Takeru quien abrazaba con fuerza a padre y Lord Keisuke sencillamente ahí sentado tomando un poco de vino

-¡Padre!

-Matt- extendió sus brazos al tiempo que me acercaba y lo estrechaba, solte un suspiro de alivio

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Cuántos eran?- decía al tiempo que examinaba su rostro y su cuerpo, no habia ni un rastro de sangre ¿Habia sido acto de ella? Algo en mi interior se sentía diferente.

-Calma calma Matt- me entrego una copa mientras me obligaba a sentarme cerca, busque con detalle pero Mimi no estaba en ningún lado y podía notar a Lord Keisuke mucho mas gastado de lo que habia visto ayer

-¿Dónde esta Lady Mimi, milord? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Ah! Esta descansando Yamato, fue un viaje agotador para ella- me sentí un alivio al pensar que ella estaba bien y que estaba descansando, trague saliva y voltee a mirar a padre

-Cuentame padre

-Pues si te dijera, no me creerías

-Onegai

-Wakata, wakata…- se sirvió un poco de vino y movió la copa con suavidad- Resulta que esa arma que escupe fuego es solo un modelo de todo lo que están diseñando Yamato, están haciendo mas y mucho mas pequeñas para que cada hombre pueda cargarla.

-Esto es grave

-Me torturaron durante días, obligando a mis hombres a que uno decidiera venir para aca e informarte que fueras por mi, están deseando que tu bajaras. Mientras yo rogaba a los dioses, inclusive a Gaia que ninguno de mis hombres tomara la decisión de ir o que tu tomaras la iniciativa de volver por mi

-Debo acotar Papa, que fue mas duro de lo que piensas… Matt si quería venir a buscarte, pero Lady Mimi parece que se nos adelanto

-Y le agradezco realmente- bebio un poco de vino

-¿Cómo…?- se volteo a verme- ¿Cómo te salvo padre?

-Veras, me tenían donde todos pudieran verme para que alguno de mis hombres se cansara y se diera por vencido para hacer de voluntario para enviar a por ti, realmente estaba agotado- dijo con un desden ante el recuerdo- no podía mover ni un musculo mas, fue cuando escuche algo extraño que pude entrar en mis sentidos mirando al cielo pude notar algo. Parecia un ave, bastante grande…

-Kyu

-Asi fue como ella le llamaba, quien diría que en mis mas grandes sueños montaria un ave como esa, en fin… De ella descendió una delgada silueta cayendo cerca de mi, no me falto esperar a que dijera algo para reconocerla, sus ojos son únicos como nunca los haya visto… Aun con su rostro cubierto, sabia que me sonriea debajo de esa mascara al mismo tiempo que soltaba mis cadenas, pero algo me sorprendio, habian raíces Yamato… Enormes raíces rompiendo la cadena de cada hombre, y asi tan rápido como ocurrio empezaron a atacar.

-¿Enormes raíces?

-Hai, nunca espere que esta chica tuviera la voluntad de mover las plantas o algo asi, nos fue de gran ayuda hasta que esa arma escupe fuego fue usada.

-¿Dónde están los hombres?

-Ellos, ellos… dieron su vida por nosotros Yamato, para que yo pudiera volver a tu lado y Mimi tambien pudiera hacerlo… Por poco pudios escapar, luego de que empezaron a usar las armas de fuego, fue gracias a esa águila que pudimos salir de ahí, luego lo ultimo que recuerdo fue llegando aca y ella curando mis heridas…-termino de beber el vino mientras se servia mas- Realmente el poder de Gaia es increíble Keisuke, entiendo porque guardas con recelo a tu hija.

-Hahaha, nada que ver Hiroaki… Ella es quien me cuida de mi, Satoe siempre lo hizo y Mimi lo seguirá haciendo… Es parte de su pura persona- dijo agarrando un baston que tenia a su lado, para ponerse de pie suavemente- Sera mejor descansar, mañana habrá mas tiempo para charlar.

-Ya lo creo

**x.**

**x.**

No logre descansar como tenía planeado, mi mente aun pensaba en lo acontecido. Mimi habia logrado entrar y salir de la fortaleza, y ahora que lo pensaba yo no tenia idea de la cantidad de enemigos que podría haber ahí, ni de como entrar o salir sin ser descubierto. ¿Estara ella realmente bien? No la encontré en el desayuno, su padre dijo que aun descansaba. Padre parecía tranquilo, feliz, regocijado; ni se diga de Takeru el siempre fue afectuoso no se habia despegado de Padre en lo que cabia de la mañana. Me encontraba ahora de nuevo en el jardín, admirando todo lo que era magnifico, parecía como si la vegetación se moviera sola y cambiara con la noche, algo mágico.

-Disfrutando el paisaje- me voltee y observe como Lord Keisuke se sentaba pesadamente a mi lado, yo solo asentí- Recuerdo cuando Satoe venia todo el tiempo a observar este mismo escenario

-Su esposa debio ser una gran doncella

-Y lo sigue siendo, aquí en mi corazón- vi como sus nudillos jugaban con el baston de madera, desde hace poco estaba usando ese baston y eso me molestaba de sobremanera- ¿Puedo saber que le atraviesa el pensamiento?-me sobresalte al sentirme descubierto ¡Demonios! Este hombre puede leerme con facilidad, casi como padre

-Me preguntaba, acerca de… su esposa- lo mire de reojo y note como suspiraba pesadamente

-Mi hermosa Satoe, ella murió hace mucho

-Eso si lo se, pero me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué?

-Pues, veras Yamato… El sur hace muchos año piso estas tierras, se enteraron que tenia una heredera; mujer para ser mas preciso, el señor del sur y varios de sus hombres venían con la intención de casar a su heredero con mi querida Mimi- trague con pesar al escuchar que esta propuesta habia sido hecha inclusive mucho antes de que padre pisara estas tierras ¿Qué tramaba el Sur, en realidad?- Su hijo apenas tenia 1 año de nacido, quizá tu misma edad… Quien sabe-me sonrio con ligereza mientras movia el baston de forma mas comoda- Yo, me negué… Sin dar explicaciones, sin dar objeciones… Habia algo en el señor del sur que no me daba por convencer.

-No es el único con tal sentimiento- ambos reimos ante el comentario espontaneo

-A los pocos años, el rumor al parecer se habia expuesto de que Tu y mi hija estaban propuestos en matrimonio. Realmente desconozco quien o como habrá sido que consiguieron tal información pero; hicieron una visita- miro el cielo con pesar- Me exigieron que rompiera mi compromiso con la tierra media y casara a Mimi con el sur, les dije que mi decisión ya habia sido tomada y que todo el reino estaba feliz con la idea.

-Imagino que no lo tomaron muy bien.

-Bien, será una palabra muy amable para como lo tomaron- vi como su semblante cambio a uno mas triste- En la noche cuando todo dormia, entraron a mis aposentos en busca de asesinarme a mi y llevarse a mi hija…

-¿Demo?

-Demo, mi Satoe… Mi preciosa esposa se atravesó y dio su vida para protegerme, a penas me pude dar cuenta de la situación cuando los guardias reales llegaron a defender la situación- se quedo en silencio por un momento- Yo, no pude salvarla… Pero aun recuerdo su ultima mirada llena de amor, mientras se despedia de mi.

-Mis mas sentidos pésame, Milord

-Maaah Maah, aun conservo algo de ella y es la presencia de Mimi, ella es el amor de Satoe y mio hecho cuerpo y quien lo diría que fue ella quien heredo el poder de Gaia… No tardo mucho después de ese suceso cuando ella comenzó a mostrar su potencial, algo nato.

-Soka…

-Pero mi hija aun es muy débil, aun tiene que aprender mucho del mundo, tanto de su belleza como de su crueldad. Ella es una frágil flor que puede ser moldeada en oscuridad o luz

-Lady Mimi me ha demostrado que es todo menos frágil, Milord

-Es por eso que deseo su unión Yamato, deseo dejar a mi hija en buenas manos. Deseo alguien fuerte de corazón y espíritu que sepa levantarla y llenarla de energía ¿Seras ese hombre?- ¿Fuerte de corazón? ¿Energia?

-Milord yo…

-Tu respuesta ya la sabes Yamato, solo que no la has descubierto- se puso de pie con suavidad, y se dispuso a caminar- Deberias ir a visitar a Mimi, estoy seguro que tu presencia la animara… Las plantas hoy se veian decaídas sin su presencia.

Yo sencillamente asentí, mientras lo veía retirarse y me voltee a ver a la vegetación frente a mi ¿Qué respuesta es la correcta?

**x.**

**x.**

**Y este fue el segundo capitulo, vi una buena aceptación ante esta historia. Realmente tenia mis dudas, puesto no sabia que tan fácil seria estar en la cabeza de primera persona con Yamato. **

**Especiales gracias a:**

***Anafichan: Muchas gracias por dejar tu primer review y sobre todo ayudarme con algo que me suele pasar a veces desapercibido, eso que re lei la historia antes de subirla, pero a veces a uno siempre se le pasa. Espero segui leyendo mas de ti y es bueno saber que sigues mis otras historias por igual**

*** : Mi fiel Ashee! Que bueno que te cautivo la historia, espero continue teniendo el mismo efecto a mas futuro, hahahaha. Y espero continue siendo una historia preciosa y que tenga un final precioso por igual~ Tu mensaje si habia llegado al menos a mi correo si, igual gracias por tomarte la dedicación a escribir uno nuevo por si a las dudas**

***Nuevos lectores que le dieron Favorito a esta nueva historia: Muchas gracias, espero seguir contenta de saber que me están siguiendo. Aunque no sean malitos XD moriría por un Review, esos me arrancan sonrisas todo el tiempo!**

**Recuerden dejar sus Reviews ellos me motivan a escribir con mas ganas**

**Palabras que quizás no sabias:**

Wakaranai: No lo se, no tengo idea

Wakata: Entiendo, lo se, esta bien

Konnichiwa: Buenas tardes

**Preview:**

"_Por mi culpa… Muchos hombres murieron"_

"_Me darán la mano de Lady Mimi Tachikawa para mi hijo"_

"_No pediré más nada, no seré una mujer egoísta más nunca…"_

"_Todo en esta vida no son coincidencias, sino lazos del destino Yamato"_


	3. Naturaleza

**~El sol naciente**

**Capítulo 3: Naturaleza**

**x.**

**x.**

Por fin luego de mucho pensarlo me atreví a llegar a las habitaciones de Lady Mimi, decidí llevar una pequeña flor con aquella fragancia que ella parecía siempre llevar como perfume: Un Jazmin. Quizas será un buen detalle a pesar de no saber como empezar el tema. Oculte el pequeño obsequio que tenia al notar la presencia de Sora en la puerta principal. Al llegar ella se inclino levemente y me miro fijamente.

-Konnichiwa Sora

-Konnichiwa milord- no dejaba de mirarme, debía mantener la calma; sabia por que me miraba asi, no me habia comportado como ningún caballero al momento de hablar sobre el paradero de Lady Mimi

-Yo… Te debo una disculpa

-¿Uh?

-Sobre la otra vez, no me comporte a mi nivel sobre la seguridad de Lady Mimi.

-No se disculpe Milord, usted estaba velando por la seguridad de alguien muy querido, yo tambien hacia lo mismo

-De igual manera, no fue propio de mi tal comportamiento

-No hay nada que disculpar Milord, ya le dije

-Igual deseo que aceptes mis disculpas- ella sonrio divertida ante el nivel en el que me habia puesto, madre siempre dijo que las mujeres del norte eran muy orgullosas, pero tambien llenas de compasión al momento de una disculpa ¿Acaso esta mujer no era una compasiva? No pensaba rebajarme mas, si eso era lo que quera

-Esta bien… Aceptare sus disculpas, si…- vi como puso sus manos en su espalda se inclinaba para olfatear algo- Si me dice que flor es la que lleva consigo- Realmente tenia una fuerte fragancia, y mirándola de reojo mostre el regalo cautivo que guardaba- ¡oh! Un Jazmin.

-Hai.

-Disculpa aceptada, puede pasar Milord… Pero eso sí, no se olvide que yo estoy cerca, la seguridad de Milady es mi prioridad- se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta suavemente. Sin decir mas nada me introduje en la habitación. La misma me dejo un poco sin aliento, era algo sencilla en unos tonos lavanda y rosas realmente suaves, grandes cortinas de organza caían con gracia entre las columnas, dirigi mi mirada y observe a una mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro atados en un moño sencillo, darme la espalda. Se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Lady Mimi con suavidad, su piel estaba palida y parecía algo ida ¿Estara bien? La forma en la que peinaba el cabello de Mimi era como el de una madre a su hija ¿Quién será esa mujer? Parecía tratar a Mimi como si se tratara de otra hija, dejo el cepillo a un lado, para hacer una trenza sencilla en el cabello de la castaña. Carraspee con mi garganta para darme a entender que estaba en la habitación, la señora se dio la vuelta brevemente y podía notar sus ojos, me recordaban a los de Sora ¿Quizas era su madre? Ella se dio la vuelta y recogio el cepillo poniéndolo en su sitio mientras ayudaba a parar a Mimi y la sentaba en una banca cercana a donde yo estaba.

-Buenas tardes Lord Yamato- No dijo nada mas y salio de la habitación, me voltee a observar a Mimi, y esta se encontraba apoyando la reciente trenza a un costado de su hombro, mientras me miraba. Abri un poco mis labios con asombro, hoy sus ojos no eran los mismos que solian atraparme. Lucian tristes, lejanos. Trague saliva y me sente cerca de ella.

-Hoy, tu ausencia se hizo presente Milady.

-¿Eh?- trague saliva y hable un poco mas alto

-Que hoy hiciste falta en el desayuno.

-Lamento no haber podido acompañarlos, estaba muy agotada- podía notar las suaves bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos ¿Habra dormido bien?

-¿Ha dormido bien?

-Hai

-¿Ya comio algo?

-Hai

-¿Se siente bien?

-…Hai- me miro intentando hacer una sonrisa, pero yo podía sentirlo. Esa no era como sus sonrisas habituales

-una lady no debería mentirle a su futuro esposo- intentare hacer que me hable asi me toque usar la carta del esposo

-Etto…

-¿No me dirá?

-…

-Entonces supongo que debere desechar lo que le he traido- haciendo referencia la flor que escondia entre mis ropas, vi como atraje su atención yo sencillamente me hice el desinteresado mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Me ha…? ¿Me ha traido algo?

-Hai… Pero solo si hablas conmigo, sino debere devolverlo- vi como ella me miraba con curiosidad tratando de quizás con la mirada localizar lo que le habia traido, sus dedos jugaban con sus pliegues y bajo la mirada apenada, al estar palida podía notar sus mejillas tornarse carmesí. Y debo decir que se veía adorable

-¿Qué… Que desea saber?- ¡Te tengo! Sonreí complacido

-¿Por qué no has dormido?

-¿Cómo?...

-Se bien cuando alguien no ha descansado Milady, y su rostro podrá engañar a varios pero para mí no es tan fácil

-Pues… Yo…

-¿Se trata de mi padre? El esta muy bien, debo agradecerte en verdad

-Milord ¿Es feliz al tener a su padre de vuelta?- estaba tratando de desviarme del tema, pero si quería que hablara supongo yo tambien debía hablar

-Hai, me has hecho uno de los mejores regalos en la vida- relaje mis musculos al momento que vi una timida sonrisa salir de sus labios, una real- Pero, debes saber que estoy algo molesto contigo por haber ido sola a buscarlo…- escondio su rostro con pena- Si algo te hubiera ocurrido, no podría habérmelo perdonado…- Vi como me miro con un extraño brillo

-¿Por qué?...

-Pues… Por su gente, por tu padre- Senti un gran golpe en la nuca ante mi respuesta- Todos ellos se preocupan por su seguridad, por su bienestar… No era tu deber arriesgarte por alguien que no conoces.

-Pero, yo si lo conozco, Milord… A usted y a Lord Hiroaki-me miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras cerraba sus puños suavemente

-Dime algo… ¿Qué pasaría si la gente del sur te hubiera capturado? ¿Cómo crees que tu padre se habría sentido? Sora, Kari, Tk, inclusive yo… -observe como sus ojos se cristalizaban, y se ocultaba entre sus manos, suaves gemidos provenían de su garganta producto de las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando ¡bien hecho Yamato Ishida! La has hecho llorar, respire profundamente y pase una mano por mi cabello ¿Qué hacer? Cerre mis ojos, yo era un Lord pero no era tan habido en esta clase de actos como Tk o Padre

-Yo solo…- los abri al escuchar su respuesta- Queria ser de ayuda, quería ayudarte… No quería que tu salieras lastimado… Yo…

-Wakata, demo… Yo tampoco habría deseado que salieras lastimada por buscar mi protección Milady- en mi mente venían las palabras de Lord Keisuke ante la delicada flor que era Mimi, me acerque con delicadeza, apoye una mano sobre su cabello ¡Realmente era suave! Mas que suave era como tocar el pétalo de la mas exquisita flor le incline para que usara mi hombro y la deje ahí llorar con suavidad.

-Por mi culpa… Muchos hombres murieron- ¿Eh?

-¿Qué hombres Milady?

-Tu gente, pensaba sacarlos a todos… Pero, no se que paso… Todo fue muy rápido, Gaia estaba llorando… Esos hombres-no pudo continuar porque volvió a echarse a llorar, recordé las palabras de Padre sobre las armas de fuego, ella no habría podido hacer mucho en contra de tal arma, ni ellos ni yo se como detener tal devastación

-No te culpes Milady… Mis hombres murieron con honor, defendiendo a su Lord y a su futura Lady.

-Demo…

-Bastantes veces he estado en batalla para saber que hay momentos en que ni la voluntad de Gaia puede contra el libre albedrio del hombre ¿Esos hombres, decidieron quedarse?- vi como ella asentia suavemente- Entonces no habia nada que pudieras hacer Milady, asi como tu actuaste para desear protegerme, ellos tambien lo hicieron por ti y padre- Vi como se alejaba lentamente al tiempo que sus lagrimas iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Milord…- me dijo tímidamente

-¿Hai?

-Sus hombres merecen un entierro digno, deseo dárselos si me lo permite- no entendia porque se preocupaba tanto pero si eso le traía calma, se la daría.

-Si deseas hacerlo, puedes hacerlo.

-Arigato Milord.

-Ahora, Milady…

-¿Hai?

-Cierra los ojos- vi como nuevamente sus mejillas se teñian de rosa- Confia en mi…- dije suavemente, ella sonrio con tranquilidad y cerro sus ojos, de mi mano libre saque el jazmin que tenia para ella y lo puse entre su cabello donde merecia estar. Hoy sus cabellos no olian a nada lo cual era extraño por haber sido cepillados, quizás esto le ayudaría- Bien, abrelos- vi como ella los abria con suavidad, y paso una mano en donde habia puesto la flor

-Un jazmin…-se puso de pie y camino con gracia a una gran pieza de plata que podía reflejar por completo sus rasgos, sonrio complacida y se dio la vuelta- Arigato, es un hermoso obsequio.

Aun tenia muchas dudas por delante, pero por los momentos solo me centrare en agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, y levantarle sus animos. Era lo minimo que podía hacer, por haberme traido una pizca de felicidad y paz.

**x.**

**x.**

Observar a padre bailar con Lady Mimi era algo muy divertido, aun portaba la fragante flor que le había obsequiado hace 2 dias, su brillo habia vuelto y aquella flor parecía mas viva en su cabello que plantada en el jardín. Daba vueltas con gracias siendo dirigida por la mano hábil de padre. La música sonaba con ritmo, podía observar a un costado como Tk, invitaba a bailar a Kari y esta aceptaba con una gran cara de lo que parecía incomodidad en su rostro. Mas al fondo podía notar a Tai comiendo quien sabe que porquería, y a Sora regañándole por estar atragantándose en comida o asi parecía. Pude notar a Lord Keisuke sonreir con gratitud observando a Padre y Mimi bailar, mientras sorbia algo de su copa. Me dirigio una mirada fugaz y levante mi copa respondiendo a su gesto, el hace lo mismo.

Mis hombres parecían estar a gusto, inclusive la gente del pueblo y de la fortaleza que habian logrado huir se sentía a gusto entre esta comunidad. Inclusive estaban haciendo cosas que en mi tierra no se habrían atrevido. Mi tierra ¿como se encontrara la fortaleza Media? habran logrado escapar el resto de la población. Habian mas de mil cosas que me inquietaban, Padre y Lord Keisuke habian declarado que nos casariamos cuando el momento sea correcto, pero mi pregunta terminaba en ¿Cuándo? Parecia que Keisuke esperaba mi respuesta ¿Aun negaba la posibilidad de una boda con Mimi? Ella no me conocía, ni yo a ella. Eramos totales extraños que habíamos compartido momentos gratos y únicos a decir verdad pero, ¿eso será suficiente para poder dar una respuesta a la situación? No quería defraudar a Padre, ni mucho menos ver una lágrima de tristeza en el rostro de Mimi pero, mi compromiso y mis votos matrimoniales son algo muy sagrado.

Ademas existía esas palabras de Keisuke haciendo eco en mi cabeza, Mimi necesita un corazón y alguien que le de energía ¿A que se referia? Sonada descabellado si lo ponía a pensar de forma cruel. Bebi un sorbo del dulce vino que tenia entre mis manos y al subir la mirada, me tope con esos ojos caramelos que me miraba con intensidad

-Milord ¿Disfruta la velada?- no habia notado lo cerca que estaba ni cuando habia dejado de bailar con padre y estaba frente a mi

-Hai, es una buena manera de festejar el regreso de Padre.

-¡Hai! Ademas todos parecen disfrutar, tus hombres parecen tranquilos y tu gente muy a gusto entre los mios- ella afirmo las palabras que en mi mente parecían irreales, si realmente todos estaban a gusto.

-Tu padre y el mio parecen viejos amigos- dije observando como ambos compartían una copa de vino o bebían de la botella alternándose ¡par de borrachos!

-Mi padre tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba algo asi- decía con una aire de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Ultimamente he notado a tu padre mas agotado de lo normal- solte suavemente buscando quizás que ella dijera algo al respeto.

-…H-hai…-dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a Lord Hiroaki, observe como se mordio casi sin querer que yo lo notara su labio inferior. Note que no hablaría del tema, asi que sabia que lo debía dejar hasta donde estaba. Cerre mis ojos y extendi mi mano- ¿eh?

-Vamos a bailar

-¿Estas seguro? Tu padre me dijo que no te gusta bailar

-Asi es, pero estoy seguro que tu padre saltaría de felicidad al ver bailar a su hija con su futuro esposo ¿no?- ella observo mi mano y miro a su padre, para luego mirarme a mi a los ojos y soltar un suspiro al momento que tomaba mi mano, sentí un leve corrientazo al hacer contacto con ella. Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la lleve al centro de la pista, todo a mi rededor parecía quedar en silencio. Trate de evitar que las miradas me molestaran y solo me centre en verla a ella y a nadie mas.

Era un gran enigma querer saber quien era Mimi Tachikawa, pero a la vez todo parecía tan claro. Mi concepto de ella, en muy poco tiempo ha crecido, cambiado radicalmente. Ella. Pues ella era, abierta con sus emociones pero a la vez no, no deseaba preocupar a nadie aun cuando ella se preocupaba por todo y todos. Le di una vuelta mientras la seguía moviendo con mis brazos. Su cabello era sedoso, como ningún otro que pude haber sentido, su color aun cuando parecía el mas común, habia algo peculiar en el. Sus ojos ¡Demonios! Debía admitir que tenían ese "yo no se que" que no podía dejar de mirarla y me incitaban a querer saber mas de ella.

¿Quizas esta era mi respuesta? ¿Era tan claro? Vi como ella dejaba de mirarme para desviar su mirada a algo, la música paro. Y yo desperté del trance, me di la vuelta y vi a una de las guerreras en compañía de un pantera negra que habia visto. Algo, algo estaba mal.

-Milord… Es la gente del Sur, vienen a exigir que se les deje entrar- observe como el gran Lord del norte intentaba ponerse de pie, pero caia pesadamente en el asiento, su respiración se agitaba y padre intentaba mantenerlo en su cordura

-No se le permitirá la entrada a esa gente a este sitio.

-Amenazaron con atacar si no los dejábamos entrar.

-No tienen nada que hacer aca- dijo rapidamente el lord, apunto con el baston a Kari que se habia puesto erguida al momento de sentir la amenaza- Llevate a Mimi a un lugar seguro, guardias preparen toda sus fuerzas.

-Padre, déjame ayudar.

-No hija, no te expondré ni expondré el gran poder de Gaia ante esa gente.

-Demo padre…-puse una mano en su hombro al notar lo desequilibrado que se veía Lord Keisuke y la mire para luego mirar al hombre en la silla.

-Lord Keisuke, permítame ayudarle.

-Pues claro que ayudaras, después de todo… Esta tierra tambien será tuya- dijo con aires de grandeza y orgullo, mientras yo me sentía nervioso y confuso, mire de reojo como Mimi era arrastrada por Kari.

Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía algo frio recorrer mi espalda… ¿Sera que esta vez, será diferente?

**x.**

**x.**

Al llegar a la parte alta de la fortaleza, pude notar nuevamente el extraño artefacto que habian usado en nuestra contra y trague amargamente, habian muchos arqueros y varios jinetes a caballo. Mire a mi costado y habian varios hombres y mujeres erguidos, con orgullo y semblante serio, todas las mujeres tenían el cabello corto, y los hombres tenían un semblante seguro, mientras ajustaban sus escudos. Trague armargamente. Padre llego a mi lado, en compañía de Tk y Tai.

-Lord Keisuke fue llevado a su habitación, su condición no esta para esto Yamato.

-Lo se Padre

-Lo que mas temo es por esa arma de fuego. Estas paredes son fuertes, pero me pregunto si serán lo suficiente.

-Estas paredes son fuertes como el alma de Gaia, aguantaran- dijo rapidamente Sora que habia alcanzado su posición. Sora extendió su mano y rapidamente en ella se apoyo un búho de color amarillo

-¿Un búho?

-Hai, Se llama Huou. Su madre se la regalo cuando apenas tenía 2 años de edad, ese búho son sus ojos al momento de la batalla. Veras, este puede ver y velar por la espalda de Sora, cuidándola de cada movimiento que ella no puede ver.

-Sugoi- Takeru susurro rapidamente al escuchar el relato de Tai, vi como Sora dio un paso mientras el búho se apoyaba en su cabeza, no era grande su tamaño parecía el de un pichón de águila quizás un poco mas

-Señor del sur ¿Qué planea al venir sin aviso?- grito fuerte y claro Sora, al parecer ella estaba al mando.

-Venimos a proponer.

-Saben bien que sus ofertas no son recibidas aquí, Lord Kido- El señor de la tierra Sur, el temible Kido como muchos le habia apodado, sus cabellos eran azules como la noche un extraño color entre los de nuestra clase, pero lo mas extraño era lo oscuro de sus ojos, tenían un vacio propio de la misma muerte. Su hijo Joe Kido, tenia exactamente los mismos rasgos solo que mas calculadores. Solo hubo una vez que pude enfrentarme en batalla contra él y se sabia que esta familia no era gente de palabra, sus artimañas siempre tenían algo oculto bajo la manga ¿Qué querrian? ¿Conquistar la tierra norte? No, esto era algo mas. Ya hace mucho habrían atacado si hubieran deseado conquistar estas tierras.

-Me temo que no es una oferta con opciones Sora Takenouchi, me darán la mano de Lady Mimi Tachikawa para mi hijo o entraremos a la fuerza para buscarla nosotros mismos- afile mi semblante ante la propuesta, que mas bien era una amenaza ¿Por qué no atacaban esta tierra tal cual como hicieron con la tierra media?

-Tendran que pasar sobre mi cadáver y el de mis hombres antes que les de la mano de Lady Mimi.

-Ademas imbécil- grito rapidamente Taichi- Ella ya esta comprometida con Lord Ishida y no hay nada que puedas hacer

-Eso… Tiene arreglo- sonrio de lado y desde su caballo levanto la mano derecha observándome con ojos afilados, pude ver como una antorcha se acercaba y la gran arma de fuego apuntaba hacia nosotros- Ultima advertencia Takenouchi, busque a Lady Mimi y tendremos clemencia de todos ustedes y quizás del viejo Keisuke o aténganse a las consecuencias.

-Quienes atenderán serán ustedes, Milord- escuche a Sora gritar con un aire de seguridad

-Bien… Si eso prefieren- bajo la mano- Fuego.

Y de ahí, todo se volvió oscuridad

**x.**

**x.**

Abri mis ojos aturdido, intentaba concentrar mi vista en un punto, mis oídos ardían y mi garganta se sentía seca ¿Qué ocurrio? podía escuchar ecos de las voces a mi lado, gire mi cabeza estaba en el suelo, no muy alejado de la parte alta de la muralla, me sente y pude concentrar mi mirada. Podia observar a Sora, levantar a Takeru del suelo, padre era ayudado por 2 guardias del norte y observe una mano frente a mi, era Tai

-¿Estas bien?

-Hai, solo algo aturdido ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido Gaia, nos ha protegido del impacto- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tome rapidamente la mano de Tai y me puse de pie, y fue cuando logre verlo, una gran raíz sobresalia de la muralla, de proporciones desconocidas, se enroscaban atrapando algo, fue cuando afile mi visión que pude notar que se trataba de la extraña esfera que salía de esa arma, esa raíz habia detenido el impacto. Abri mis labios de impresión. Observe como habian guerreros lanzando sus lanzas contra los enemigos. Agarre mi espada con fuerza e intente moverme. Pero nuevamente se escucho un gran rugido, esa arma habia sido activada, todos gritaban. Y mis ojos se abrieron en asombro al ver a quien le habian apuntado, la raíz estaba siendo partida en dos.

Me tire hacia un lado para evitar que restos de la misma me golpearan, cai en seco. No íbamos a llegar a ningún lado mientras esa arma estuviera de pie. Teniamos poco tiempo antes que volvieran a recargarla.

-Sora, hay que destruir esa arma… Es la única manera- vi como ella asintió y se puso de pie conmigo, subimos a la parte mas alta

-¡Cuidado!- un gran escudo se atravesó en nuestro camino, deteniendo el ataque de las flechas. Era el escudo de Sora, no habia visto venir a esa flecha, pero fue cuando note al extraño búho en su cabeza girar la cabeza como loco, y sus ojos mirando a todos lados. Era esa criatura la que le habia avisado de donde venia. Gire mi cabeza hasta lograr ver a Lord Kido sonreir, y levantar su mano

-Sora, cuando ellos ponen esa antorcha en aquel agujero, accionan ese artefacto, eso es lo que necesitamos destruir antes que vuelvan a cargarlo ¡Vamos! ¡Rapido!- ella sin pensarlo 2 veces, apunto hacia la gran maquina o muy cerca de ella y arrojo lo que parecía un garfio. Era su lanza, esta se dividia en 2 y podía usarlo como si de una flecha se tratara ¡Que aparato tan ingenioso! Vi como clavo la otra parte al suelo y sono sus dedos, era una cuerda habia creado una bajada rápida.

-Si queremos detener esa mecha, debemos ir justo para abajo- ¿Qué? Vi como ella se lanzaba agarrándose con la otra parte de su lanza usándolo como viga de transporte. La vi rapidamente llegar a la base cerca de los enemigos, golpeando a 2 que estaban en su caballo ¡Esta mujer era fuego! Vi como se movia con gracia, mientras esquivaba hombres y derribaba otros. No habia ninguna herida mortal a ninguno ¿Por qué? Solamente haciendo eso los artudiria por un rato pero hasta ahí.

-¡Sora!

Lord Kido la habia tumbado con una flecha que golpeo su muslo izquierdo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, un gran lobo blanco salto frente a ella y lord Kido tumbando el arco del mismo señor del sur y partiéndolo en dos con sus colmillos, vi como esta se puso de pie y partio la flecha sin pensar mucho en la situación, corriendo en el sentido a su destino. El arma de fuego. Ese lobo era el lobo de la guerrera de cabellos rubios, ahora mas que nunca envidiaba no tener un compañero como el que Sora y Tk tenían, quizás asi al menos podría hacer algo y no estar inerte desde mi posición actual. Ella se movia con velocidad mientras que el búho alzaba sus alas y solo se despegaba de su cabeza cuando un hombre intentaba arrancársela.

Llego a su destino y rapidamente como entro, enterro su lanza en donde la mecha se encendia, movio su lanza un par de veces y la partio dejando parte de la misma dentro ¡Lo logramos! La maquina estaba inútil ahora. Dio un codazo al enemigo detrás de ella, y antes que pudiera hacer su camino de regreso, 3 hombres la tomaron y la tiraron al suelo, golpeándola repetidas veces ¡Demonios!

-¡Sora!

-Entréguenos a Lady Mimi, y la joven no sufrirá las consecuencias- dispuso rapidamente Lord Kido al ver como su arma habia quedado inútil, su semblante habia cambiado y su caballo se agitaba de impaciencia, mientras se bajaba del mismo y atraía a Sora hasta su lado, saco su fina espada y la puso en el cuello de la misma.

-No oigan, derriben…!Puagh!- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras otro hombre le sacaba el aire con un golpe en seco, la tenían agarrado por el cabello y los brazos, el pequeño búho habia desaparecido

-Sera sabio que no hable Sora Takenouchi- ¡Demonios! Perder a Sora, la mano derecha de Mimi o poner en riesgo a mas hombres con tal de proteger a Mimi, Se bien que ella no me lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a Sora ¡Piensa Yamato Ishida! Eres un estratega. Aprete mis puños, y no cerre mi mirada de donde estaba ella. Vi como me sonrio y con su cabeza golpeo al hombre de atrás, se tiro al suelo rapidamente para derribar al segundo e intento correr hacia la muralla ¡Si lo lograra! Pero asi como vi su brecha, una flecha le llego por detrás derrumbándola atravesando su costado.

-¡Sora!

-¡Sora!

-¡Ya basta! Si deseas morir rápido lo hubieras dicho Takenouchi- dijo molesto el lord, mientras se acercaba por detrás y levantaba su espada contra la espalda de la misma, al mismo tiempo que la bajaba con velocidad.

-¡Yamette!

Esa voz, vire a un lado y observe a una agotada Mimi cerca de mí, junto con Kari que miraba preocupada a Mimi ¡Maldicion! voltee a mirar a Lord Kido y a Sora, y este se habia detenido en seco, subio la mirada y sonrio.

-Asi que, tu eres Lady Mimi, debo decir que su belleza no hace justicia las palabras empleadas

-Por favor, no le haga nada a Sora… Retirense, váyanse.

-Solo si usted viene con nosotros.

-Ie.

-¿No? Entonces como pretendes que nos vayamos

-Tan solo háganlo por favor, no deseo lastimarlos… No insistan- vi como se apretaba el pecho, y pude notar el jazmin en sus manos, mire a Sora que intentaba moverse, pero Kido coloco un pie sobre ella y la tomo por los cabellos

-Creo que no estas en posición para pedirme algo, Milady.

-Yamenasai, onegai…- Todos los guerreros estaban detenidos, observando la escena

-No creo que necesites a alguien como ella, para donde vamos-sonrió mientras alzaba un poco mas a Sora para darle una mejor vista, Taichi apretaba sus puños y Takeru sentía como estaba dejando de respirar. Me sentía inútil, tonto. Sin fuerza ¿Cómo podía proteger a Lady Mimi, si ni podía siquiera hacer algo? Una fría brisa pego de golpe

-No se lo repetiré una vez mas, Lord Kido. Retirese con sus hombres- habia algo extraño en su voz, observe lentamente a Mimi, y mis ojos se centraron en ella. Su voz, su semblante era diferente. Note como sus hombres, se hacían a un lado y bajaban sus armas mirando al enemigo ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Ie, Milady. No pienso irme sin usted- dicho esto, observe la fina mano de Mimi alargarse, dejando caer suavemente la flor de jazmin sobre la muralla, hasta donde estaba Kido y Sora. El solo observo como la delicada flor se paseaba por el viento hasta tocar el suelo- ¿Es esto, su carta de rendición?- Ella sencillamente negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, su color caramelo, no estaba. Esta, no era Mimi, era Gaia. Extendio con velocidad los dedos y escuche un grito proveniente del enemigo. Cuando baje mi mirada, observe con asombro algo que nunca habia visto.

Delgadas raíces crecían con velocidad entre los pies del enemigo, enredándose y amarrándose cual hiedra sobre las armas y piernas de los hombres, mientras dulces flores brotaban de sus capullos: Jazmines. Ahí fue cuando intente localizar el jazmin que le habia dado, era este quien habia hecho crecer las raíces, Kido luchaba por quitárselas de encima y observe como grandes hojas cubrían parte del cuerpo y ropas de Kido, mientras Sora era elevada con suavidad por las mismas plantas que parecían comerse vivo al enemigo.

El mismo lobo que antes habia salvado la vida de Sora, fue quien cargo a la misma hasta una localización segura; lo mas probable, note como las enredaderas partian las flechas y arcos como si de ramas secas se trataran, asi como los escudos y se tragaban los cascos y espadas de los mismo guerreros ¿Este… Era el poder de Gaia? ¿La voluntad de la madre tierra? Mire a Mimi, la cual estaba ya cayendo de rodillas. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, corri a su auxilio y la tome estrechándola en mis brazos mientras sus brazos caian en seco a los lados. Observe como Kido, miraba con filo y ladeaba una sonrisa, y se arrancaba suavemente parte de las mismas hiedras.

-Esta batalla se ha acabado, Lord Ishida… Les otorgo la victoria, pero recuerden… Que una sola persona, no podrá con el peso del mundo… Yo mismo me encargare de eso.

**x.**

**x.**

En efecto, la batalla la habíamos ganado.

Tenia a Mimi en mis brazos, en un estado semi consiente, la estaba llevando a su cuarto, cuando me indico que debía ver a Sora, que no se iria sin ver a Sora. Y yo mismo me encargue de llevarla donde Sora, estaba tirada en el suelo siendo atendida por Tai. tenia 2 flechas atravesando su cuerpo y varias cortadas y moretones. Me agache suavemente y observe como Sora movia su mirada hasta toparse con la de Mimi

-Yokatta, que estas bien Milady

-Baka Sora, esas son cosas que yo debería estar diciéndote- decía mientras alcanzaba su mano para tomar la de la pelirroja- Si algo te pasara, yo no sé qué haría Sora- decía con suavidad, casi como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un sueño

-Pues aquí tenemos un problema entonces Milady

-¡Sora!- una voz madura llego al sitio, era esa mujer de cabellos marrones y mirada fuerte, se acercaba y tomaba con suavidad el rostro de la pelirroja, soltando suaves lagrimas

-Mama…

-¿Estas bien?

-Hai es solo un rasguño- dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa, tocio suavemente y sangre broto de sus labios

-Un rasguño no causa esto Sora

-Toshiko-vi como Mimi la llamaba suavemente, ella se volteo y podía observar sus ojos enrojecer gracias a las ganas de reprimir mas lagrimas- No te preocupes, yo… Yo sanare a Sora

-Ie Mimi, has hecho ya mucho

-Onegai Lady Mimi- dijo olvidando las palabras de Sora, se inclinó en forma de respeto-No pediré mas nada, no sere una mujer egoísta mas nunca… Pero por lo que mas pido, salvala.

-No hace falta que… me pidas algo, Toshiko… Yo por ella, lo haría- dijo apretando con fuerza la mano de su amiga pelirroja

-Eres mas tonta de lo que parece Mimi… Casi tan cabezota como Tai-dijo casi entrando en un sueño

-Hehe, asi parece… Lord Yamato, debo…

-No deje que lo haga Lord Yamato

-¡Basta Sora! Eres mi mejor amiga, no te dejare con estas heridas…-atraje mas cercano a mi cuerpo a Mimi ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? - Taichi…

-Hai, Milady- vi como Tai que no se habia despegado ni un segundo del lado de Sora, la tomaba de la mano- Lord Yamato, hay que… Sacar, esas flechas…-¿Sacarlas? Pero eso haría que sangrara mas, quizás ella no podía curar si tenia eso atravesado, asi que asentí, sente con suavidad a Mimi cerca de su amiga y me acerque a Sora

-Lo lamento Sora

-Ie, todo esta bien…- cerro los ojos y respiro con profundidad al momento que tome la primera flecha. Aguante mi respiración, y la saque tan rápido como debio entrar. Ella solto un grito agudo e intento moverse pero los brazos de Tai no se lo permitían, fui a la segunda flecha que estaba ya partida y la tome por el extremo sobresaliente. Hale con fuerza y otro grito salio de la habitación. Podia sentir el olor de sangre tocar mi nariz con fuerza, y fue cuando me di cuenta que Sora se habia desmayado.

-¿Ella, esta bien?- pregunto preocupado Takeru, que llegaba con el pequeño búho en su cabeza, asi que estaba bien tambien, yo solo asentí.

-Se desmayo debido a la impresión, todo esta bien- justo cuando termine de decir esto, observe como Mimi se acercaba con timidez y ponía la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel de la pelirroja, observe esa luz nuevamente convertirse en una pequeña luciérnaga que revoloteaba y se posaba en las heridas de Sora, vi como se prendia y apagaba con dificultad la luz. Algo no anda bien, mire a Mimi de reojo y vi como un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz

-¡Milady!- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, para que la atención que teníamos en Sora se centrara en Mimi

-Estoy bien… Solo un poco, mas…-apenas termino de decir esto mas sangre brotaba de su nariz, separo un poco su mano con suavidad y me miro sonriéndome con calma y tranquilidad- Todo, esta bien…- y sin darme a chance de preguntar, sus ojos se cerraron y dejo caer su peso sobre Sora, aun sin soltar la mano de su mejor amiga.

Baje mi mirada y pude notar las heridas de Sora habian sido curadas. Todo, habia terminado.

**x.**

**x.**

Ayudaba con las reparaciones de la muralla, era lo que menos podía hacer para evitar seguir pensando en lo visto hace un par de días. La gran raíz que se habia erguido frente a nosotros, era cortada poco a poco por mujeres. Según esta misma será usada para techos, cobertizos y demas materiales que requirieran de madera, Gaia se las habia otorgado. Mimi aun seguía descansando, estaba preocupado por ella, pero mientras estuviera en el mundo de los sueños no podría hacer nada. Levante una gran piedra y la monte en mi hombro.

Sora, se habia recuperado por completo. Nunca dejara de sorprenderme el poder de Gaia. Pero temia por la vida de Mimi y a los niveles en los que era capaz de llegar para proteger a los que amaba, ahora Kido sabia como era la apariencia que esta poseía y aparte de ello, ya habrá tenido alguna idea del poder que poseía. Con mas intensidad buscaran ir tras Mimi

-Lord Yamato, no es necesario que haga esta clase de acciones usted es un Señor

-En mi tierra, para en estas cosas todos somos uno, no existe rango cuando se trata de la seguridad del pueblo

-Es bueno saberlo, milord

-¿Cómo te sientes?- coloque la piedra sobre la extraña carrera que era jalada por 2 jabalies

-Mucho mejor Milord, gracias por su preocupación.

-¿Estas preocupada por Lady Mimi?- vi como esta colocaba otra piedra y golpeaba el gran animal para que subiera por la rampa improvisada

-Hai, por ella y por Lord Keisuke…

-Lord Kido, ha hecho mas intentos ¿como este?

-Ie, esta es la primera vez que ataca contra la muralla… Estan muy ansiosos por conseguir la mano de Milady

-¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto?

-Cual mas, sino obtener el poder de Gaia

-Wakaranai Sora, hay muchas cosas que desconozco de todo esto- dije al tiempo que colocaba otra piedra sobre el recién llegado par de jabalíes, vi como ella guardo silencio ante mi respuesta-¿Como ha estado tu madre?

-¿Uh? Mama esta bien, aun sigue algo molesta conmigo por no permitir que Lady Mimi me curara

-Una madre siempre vela por lo mejor cuando se trata del valor para con sus hijos

-Hai

**x.**

**x.**

Estabamos en la cena, solo Padre, Takeru y yo comíamos a solas. No habia ni Lord Keisuke ni Lady Mimi para hacernos compañía, por alguna extraña razón tanto padre como Tk estaban tan inapetentes como yo. Ya habia pasado una semana desde aquel ataque por parte de Lord Kido, Keisuke según padre despertaba de vez en cuando y se veía aun mas enfermo que de costumbre, el le hacia compañía para animarle un poco su estado. Tk, por su parte intentaba animar a Kari que parecía afectada por haber provocado que Lady Mimi fuera vista. La chica parece que se la vivía entrenando con mas concentración y tiempo, casi no se le veía gracias a ello.

-Padre ¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Keisuke el dia de hoy?

-Esta gastado, es como si algo estuviera drenando su energía.

-Eso no es bueno

-Ie, me pregunto…-dijo colocando un dedo sobre las uvas que estaban frente a el- ¿Por qué Mimi siendo tan poderosa, no puede curar a su padre de tal estado?

-Créeme padre hasta yo me he hecho esa misma pregunta una y otra vez

-Sencillamente hay muchas incognitas que descubrir. El otro dia, luego de haber batallado contra Lord Kido, fui a ver como estaba Keisuke. Cuando llegue a la habitación… El sangraba

-¿Sangraba?

-Si, por la nariz

-Tal como le ocurrio a Lady Mimi, cuando estaba curando a Sora

-¿En serio, Tk?

-Hai Papa, si bien recuerdo era por el lado izquierdo de la nariz

-Keisuke tambien estaba por el mismo lado.

-¿Crees que sea alguna coincidencia padre?- observaba la copa de vino pensando en que relacion podía tener todo esto, y me dispongo a beber un poco de ella

-Todo en esta vida no son coincidencias, sino lazos del destino Yamato…. Pero cambiemos de tema, esto es un mata apetitos si a eso caemos… Dime, hijo… ¿Cómo va tu cercanía con Mimi?- casi me atraganto con el mismo elixir

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué como te va con Mimi?

-Pues… bien, supongo

-Mmm eso me suena a que no ha ocurrido mucho o ¿si?

-No es eso padre, es solo que hay algo en ella… No se describirlo, cuando la veo no puedo apartar de pensar miles de cosas sobre ella, cuando está cerca siento una tranquilidad sobre acogedora

-Yo se como se llama eso Matt-dijo el rubio menor tratando de molestarme

-Takeru por favor…-dijo padre al momento que sorbia suavemente su copa, con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo solo los mire, mientras ambos parecían sonreir satisfechos y compartían miradas de complicidad. Me centre en mi plato para no prestar mas atención, aun cuando era imposible no hacerlo.

¿Es que acaso todos parecían conocer mi respuesta antes que yo?

**x.**

**x.**

La noche era fresca, era luna llena. Hacia mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que pude observar una luna llena tan hermosa como esta ¿Qué hacer? Ni padre ni Lord Keisuke parecían querer hacerme presionar con respecto a mi respuesta, bueno realmente no se que respuesta habrá. Ellos dicen que habrá casamiento y si son ordenes las acatare pero, hay algo de Lord Keisuke que me tiene molesto, es como si esperara a que esta boda, no fuera una orden. Sino como un deseo de mi parte. Me sentía como damisela en peligro, haha.

Realmente, no sabía que pensaba Lady Mimi acerca de todo esto, quizás ella se siente igual de incomoda al querer casarse con alguien que no conoce. Aun cuando Sora me haya comentado cosas que aun parecen lagunas en mi mente, ella parece conocerme de antes ¿Cómo será eso posible? Yo nunca la he visto y estoy segura que ni padre ni madre le han hablado estando de adulta, igualmente con Takeru o Tai, ellos no tenían la forma. Suspire pesadamente y meti mis dedos entre mis cabellos. Cerrando mis ojos por un momento. Mis oídos se afilaron al escuchar algo moverse, subi mi mirada y vi como algo se movia entre los arbustos. Me puse de pie

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Nada. No hubo respuesta, obvio. Camine hasta quedar cerca y pude escuchar como el sonido se iba alejando ¿Un espia? Sin pensarlo dos veces me meti entre los arbustos siguiendo el sonido. De repente los arbustos eran mas grandes y mas espesos, me hice paso con pesadez hasta llegar a un sitio donde me costo realmente pasar las ramas, tome varias de ellas e intente hacerlas a un lado, fuertemente. Y tan rapido, vi como las ramas se hacían débiles, sentí que me empujaban y vi el suelo venir a mi rostro.

-Demonios

Me limpie el rostro rapidamente y parte de la ropa y me puse de pie. Y antes de poder escanear el sitio, habia un pequeño chico escribiendo algo sobre un papel, sus cabellos eran rojos. Vestia unas túnicas en colores verdes o asi parecía en el color de la noche.

-No te detengas, toma asiento-¿Eh? Mire por todos lados en busca del posible espia, recordando que era por esa situación que se habia entrado al jardin y no pude notar nada, mas que un par de rocas que parecían tener una forma muy acogedora, lo mire con sigilo y me dirigi al asiento, mientras observaba al pelirrojo escribir con rapidez mientras miraba una rama, luego murmuraba y continuaba escribiendo ¿Quién será? Parecia un personaje sacado de una historia de locos- Bienvenido Lord Yamato Ishida- vi como se dio la vuelta y pude notar sus ojos, eran oscuros pero no eran vacios como los de Lord Kido, mas bien eran llenos de información, de conocimiento y en conjunto con su rostro se mostraba muy apacible y calmado- Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi

-¿Nada mas?

-¿Para qué habría mas?-dijo con simpleza, solo me habia dicho su nombre, no de donde venia ni de que familia pertenecia, vi como se sento frente a mi y cerro la libreta- Veo que tienes muchas preguntas

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, la noche es joven

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Gaia me lo dijo apenas llegaste a este sitio, siempre te noto observando el gran jardín. Tal como solia hacer Lady Satoe

-¿Conocia a Lady Satoe?

-Claro, era una gran mujer Gaia la adoraba.

-Entonces supongo que debe conocer a Lady Mimi

-Maah, Maah… Lady Mimi Tachikawa, la nueva sucesora de la voluntad de Gaia… Es una niña tan hermosa- lo hace sonar como si este hombre tuviera los años de los años, podía decir que parecía tener la misma edad de Tk o inclusive la mia- Es una lastima la perdida repentina que tuvo

-Hai, perder a su madre de la forma en la que ocurrio no debe ser nada sencillo

-¡Oh! Veo que Keisuke le ha hablado de ello, eso es bueno… Muy bueno- dijo sacando la libreta y haciendo anotaciones nuevamente

-Hai…

-Tu mente esta llena de confusión Lord Yamato ¿A que se debe?

-Es sobre… Lady Mimi- se sentía extraño hablarle de esto a un extraño, pero habia algo único en lo que el decía que no podía dejar de hablarle

-¿Uhm?

-Vera, ella y yo estamos propuestos para unir lazos… Padre y Lord Keisuke lo decidieron hace muchos años, pero yo… No estoy tan seguro de esta unión

-¿Y por que?

-Pues, porque aun cuando pareciera… obligado, Lord Keisuke pareciera estar dándome una opción o esta esperando a que desee esta unión… Me refiero como puedo desear una unión cuando ni siquiera conozco parte de esta cultura- observe como este me miraba y anotaba cosas nuevamente en el cuaderno, mientras se quedaba en silencio un momento

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Gaia, Lord Yamato?

-Diria que muy poco… Se que Lady Mimi es la sucesora de tal poder, que este puede dar y quitar la vida a voluntad, he visto a Lady Mimi usar ese poder para curar heridas, inclusive restaurar partes del cuerpo hasta haber visto usar la misma como parte de defensa contra el ataque del enemigo…

-Bien, bien, sabes sobre algo de lo que hace pero, dime ¿Sabes de donde proviene?

-Mimi, digo Lady Mimi me dijo que proviene de la voluntad de cada persona por querer luchar… Pero aun no entiendo muy bien esa parte

-Soka

-Ella parece usarlo a gusto, pero cada vez la veo mas agotada al usarlo, como si estuviera perdiendo su voluntad-mire al cielo oscuro, las estrellas titilaban con mucha fuerza y volvi a mirar al extraño hombrecillo, que asentia y anotaba con voluntad todo- ¿Acaso Lady Mimi esta enferma?

-¿Qué? No, no que va… Ella es muy saludable, es su padre quien esta enfermando

-¿Qué tiene que ver su padre con todo esto?

-Todo Lord Yamato… Digame ¿Qué hara cuando sepa todo lo que desee saber acerca de Gaia? ¿Huira? ¿Se quedara? ¿Aceptara? ¿Rechazara?

-Watashi… -baje la mirada, sin saber que responder, apreté mis labios y junte mis manos- wakaranai…

-Bien, con eso basta…- cerro su cuaderno y se puso de pie, mientras lo veía retirarse ¡Bien! No me dira nada al no saber que hacer ¡Maldicion! Apreté mis puños- ¿Qué espera? Venga conmigo- ¿Eh? Me pare casi al instante cuando escuche estas palabras- Desea saber, le dire todo.

-¿En serio?

-Hai, todo sea por la voluntad de Gaia. Si te ha traido hasta aquí, es porque ya sabes tu respuesta… Pero aun no la has aceptado- tomo un par de hojas de un árbol y las puso en el suelo- Mire con claridad…- yo baje a ver la hoja y observe como pequeños insectos estaban posados sobre la misma comiendo, habitando, durmiendo.

-Gaia es todo y a la vez nada, ella da y nos provee de todo lo necesario. Pero asi como nosotros, consumimos lo que ella nos otorga, esta en nuestro deber retornarle.

-Algo… ¿Cómo un intercambio?

-Hai, muy bien muy bien… Esta hoja, le esta otorgando vida a estas criaturas de la madre tierra. Sea para sobrevivir, para evolucionar para crecer… Pero, ahora mire- vi como un grillo se habia acercado y se comia a los pequeños insectos en la hoja- Estos por igual, deben servir a Gaia, su vida sirve para que todo esto se mantenga como esta.

-…

-Todo animal, toda criatura, depende del otro para poder subsistir. Asi es como trabaja Gaia, ella otorga todas las herramientas para poder darle vida a todo, pero tambien otorga todas las herramientas para poder quitar la vida.

-Es decir… Digo, mi existencia puede dar y quitar la vida por igual ¿entonces?

-Hai, hai… Aun sin el poder de Gaia como tal, todos tenemos parte de su voluntad en nosotros y es depende de nuestros deseos para luchar, para vivir o morir que ella se manifiesta- toma el grillo entre sus manos y me lo pone en la mia- Tu puedes decidir, si acabar u otorgar la vida, pero asi como tomes esta decisión, tendrá una reacción… Si acabas con esta vida, ya no existirá mas… Eso es verdad, pero esta reacción repercutirá sobre una siguiente especie…- observe mi mano y puse al grillo en el suelo ¿Qué reacción tendrá si lo dejo en su hábitat?- Bien bien, escogiste darle la vida y con ello le habras dado vida a otro ser.

Vi como se puso de pie y me le uni en su acción, di unos pasos hacia atrás y observe algo en un árbol cercano, era un búho. Este giro la cabeza rapidamente y se fue en picada al suelo en busca del grillo

-Se lo comio

-Hai, le has dado a Gaia la opción de poder mantener el ecosistema y algo mas, ese búho es madre y ese alimento servirá para sus hijos…

-Entonces…

-Gaia trabaja siempre de maneras muy subjetivas, pero sabe lo que hace. La mas fuerte de las especies somos los humanos, y nosotros tenemos un gran poder e influencia sobre el mundo… Asi que Gaia le ha otorgado a un humano, a alguien nuestra especie la voluntad de ella. Solo alguien puro puede recibirlo y quedara por parte de esa misma persona el como cultivar la voluntad de Gaia.

-Lady Mimi…

-Hai, nuestra querida heredera es quien ha ganado la voluntad de Gaia

-Pero ¿Cuál precio debe pagar ella?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero, ella puede otorgar y quitar la vida pero ¿A costa de que? ¿De quien depende ella para poder vivir?

-Veo que entiendes rápido, Milord… Vera, cuando Satoe estaba viva, su voluntad dependía de Keisuke

-¿Eh?

-Cuando un heredero del poder de Gaia, escoge tal poder, debe esperar un corazón igual de fuerte para poder subsistir

-No entiendo

-Satoe es como un recipiente del poder de Gaia, ella de por si tiene voluntad propia para poder hacer uso de ese poder pero, sola no tendrá lo suficiente para mantenerse… Necesita de un corazón, en este caso Keisuke para mantenerla.

-¿Algo asi como la hoja?

-Muy parecido, su energía esta destinada a ser parte de Satoe. Uno depende del otro.

-Entonces, cuando Satoe hace uso de su energía, realmente ¿Esta usando la de Lord Keisuke?

-Hai hai… Ademas de hacer uso de su energía, Satoe necesita un corazón fuerte que la mantenga, vera Milord, cuando uno es parte de la voluntad eres mas suceptible a las energías que mueven al mundo… Tanto el bien como el mal, se vuelven muy finos en el mundo de Gaia y esto puede volver loco a cualquiera- "Gaia esta llorando" recordé espontáneamente esas palabras de Mimi cuando ella fue a rescatar a Padre

-¿Quiere decir que, la voluntad puede ser moldeada?

-Hai, quienes poseen la voluntad son almas muy puras y muy frágiles debido a su constante contacto con la naturaleza y el mundo que le rodea. Si el corazón donde se apoya la voluntad es oscuro, todo crecerá en oscuridad. Se necesita de un corazón fuerte, honesto y justo para poder mantener a la voluntad en el bien.

-Un corazón fuerte

-Cuando Satoe murió, el poder paso a ser de su hija… Keisuke ha sido el pedestal que sostiene a Lady Mimi de no perder la cordura, pero sencillamente este ha sido mucho para él.

-¿A que te refieres?

-El corazón de Keisuke pertenece nada mas que a Satoe… Este no esta destinado para ser parte de Mimi y la voluntad, no es el corazón que le ha sido otorgado- miro al cielo y yo no dejaba de mirarlo atento a sus palabras- Cada vez que Lady Mimi hace uso de su voluntad, es el cuerpo gastado de Keisuke el que sufre… Ya que sencillamente, su padre no es el pedestal diseñado para Mimi

-Entonces ¿Quién es?

-Creo milord, que esa respuesta usted la sabe muy bien- vi como me sonrio y camino entre la maleza, desapareciendo entre la misma. Yo me quede estatico, terminando de analizar todas las palabras que me han comentado ¿Lord Keisuke sabia que el no seria suficiente para su hija? ¿Es por eso que espera por mi? ¿Este es el gran costo cuando Satoe perdió la vida? Aun asi Keisuke esta dando lo mejor de si para con Mimi. Si es asi, Gaia realmente esta llorando. Hubo un cambio de curso, la muerte de Satoe afecto la vida de otro, tal como el ejemplo del grillo. Al morir Satoe fue Keisuke quien se vio realmente afectado y quien diría de Mimi, ella debe estar sufriendo igualmente.

Si lo que decía Izumi era correcto, Mimi en cualquier momento podría perder la cordura o verse influenciada por ella. Era por esto que Lord Keisuke nunca acepto el compromiso con el señor del sur. Su codicia y su oscuridad iba mas alla de los planos diseñados por Gaia, someter a Mimi a tales acciones solo acelerarían el curso de la destrucción de la vida y llevarla a la locura. Me sente en el pasto, anonadado por mi propia revelación. Es por eso que Keisuke me escogio, vio en mi padre lo que yo podía ser. Mimi necesita un corazón fuerte ¿El mio era fuerte? Si, se que lo era. No podía dudar de mi. Yo conocía mi voluntad, Padre siempre confio en mi para todo tipo de tareas, incluyendo las mas difíciles debido a mi poder. Takeru siempre buscaba mi consejo para saber que hacer y Tai siempre buscaba ser mas fuerte para derrotarme, ya que yo quería ser mas fuerte. El mas fuerte para poder proteger lo que quiero.

Esta, esta era mi oportunidad de no ser inútil, de poder hacer un cambio, de proteger, todo aquello por lo que estoy agradecido. De retomar lo que se nos fue arrebatado, de crear el gran mundo que padre solia contarme en leyendas: El sol naciente. Mimi me necesitaba, y yo la necesitaba a ella si deseaba construir un mejor mundo. Un mundo sin guerras. Tal como lo fue el Sol naciente. Mire mis manos y tome una de las hojas rotas que habia en el suelo. Esta era la respuesta que todos sabían menos yo.

Estaba claro frente a mi, sonreí aun mas complacido por como todas las nubes se iban disipando de mi mente. Yo no podía decir que amaba a Mimi, o que la quería. Pero Madre, padre y Lord Keisuke estaban en lo cierto ante algo: Mimi Tachikawa, es una gran mujer, una mujer bondadosa, una mujer que desea lo mejor para el mundo, una mujer que puede sonreírme y hacer que mi mundo se sienta tranquilo, una mujer que vale la pena descubrir.

Me puse de pie.

Ya sabia mi respuesta, tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa, sabia sobre el poder de Gaia y su gran importancia para el mundo, ahora que sabia todo esto. No tenia miedo, no sentía malos presentimientos, me sentía pleno, me sentía con esperanza, esperanza lejana a lo cotidiana, esperanza a dejar de vivir en una guerra constante, esperanza por un nuevo amanecer. No iba a dejar que esta batalla fuera perdida. No ahora que realmente se como puedo luchar. Todo tiene su momento adecuado, y ese momento habia llegado.

Mañana, Mimi Tachikawa… Te pediré que seas mi esposa.

**x.**

**x.**

**Sniff sniff, casi lloro quizás ¿? Hahaha no se, yo pienso que habría actuado como Yamato en una situación como esta, aun con dedicación Yamato tendrá que afrontar muchas confusiones en su camino para la construcción del nuevo mundo. Y Kido no se lo dejara tan fácil tampoco.**

**Agradecimientos:**

***Anahiihana: **Ya me imaginaba yo xD no te preocupes, ~ Espero te haya gusado este capitulo por igual

***Anafichan: **Si también medio se confunde x.x es por el tipo de tipografía que usa Fanfiction, ya ando acomodándolo para no confundir a la gente… Que bueno que te sirva para practicar un poco el japonés, Hahaha y bueno quise escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Matt x.x me cuesta un poco porque bueno es hombre xD Hahahahah Pero que bueno que te ha gustado

*Nuevo lector: Espero te haya parecido genial este capitulo y espero con ansias tu Review~

**Palabras:**

Wakaranai: No lo se, no tengo conocimiento, no tengo idea

Yamette: Detente

Onegai: Por favor

Yamenasai: Detengase (una manera mas formal)

**Preview**

"_Ver a su hija, arriesgar su propia vida usando el poder de Gaia, como simplemente ella fue capaz de no nada más derrotar sino sin herir a ninguno de los enemigos… Fue el último impulso que necesite para tomar una decisión final_"

Si, esta vez solo hay un Preview! xD


	4. Sabor a Chocolate

**~El sol naciente**

**Capítulo 4: Sabor a chocolate**

**x.**

**x.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto Matt?- me reclamaba padre aun algo asombrado, hace tan solo un par de horas le había informado que propondría formalmente la mano a Lady Mimi, pero primero necesitaba hablar con Lord Keisuke para tener su respuesta. Tenía solo 2 días preparándolo, me había contenido de hablar de mis intenciones ya que mis planes se habían atrasado y se debía al sueño profundo de Lady Mimi, ahora ella se encontraba despierta y completamente recuperada. O así parecía.

-Completamente Padre, se ahora que clase hombre soy y la clase de hombre que seré al contraer matrimonio con Lady Mimi- me terminaba de acomodar el abrigo y los grandes pliegues que tenía, esto sería una sorpresa para ella; Takeru estaba emocionado de saber que por fin tendría una nueva hermana en su familia. No le había comentado a más nadie más que a mi familia, todo debía ir como tenía planeado. Pero, había algo que me tenía preocupado. En mis tierras cuando una mujer era propuesta en matrimonio, el prometido debía regalarle una prenda como símbolo de unión que pasaba por generaciones pero, tristemente todas las riquezas se quedaron en la tierra media y no tenía nada para otorgarle. Esa era la única parte que me tenía atemorizado ¿Tomaría mi propuesta de manera muy tosca?

-No sé qué te habrá pasado, pero es como si hubieras visto a Gaia

-Algo así padre, algo así…- lo mire con una sonrisa, me observe en el espejo de plata terminando de acomodarme, me di una última mirada y suspire. Padre se puso de pie y salimos en dirección a la habitación real, donde se encontraba el señor del norte descansando.

-No estés nervioso, será como alguna otra charla hijo.

-No estoy nervioso padre- Solo estaba que me podía lanzar por el risco si algo salía mal, mi motivación estaba activa y no quería que mi ansiedad me desviara del motivo de todo esto, al casarme con Mimi no solo tendría la posibilidad de recuperar mis tierras, sino en retribución Yo sería la herramienta que a Gaia le hacía falta para poder salvarlos a todos, para poder construir, para ser el orgullo de la nación.

-Espero lo estés haciendo porque lo desees hijo, siento que ya he presionado demasiado en el asunto.

-Créeme padre, esa presión era justa la que necesitaba para terminar de pensar lo que debía reflexionar.

-Es bueno saberlo, Bien… Ya estamos por llegar- Mi garganta se secó instantáneamente ¿En qué momento? Había camino muy rápido por lo visto, me detuve en la gran puerta y un guardia me escaneo con la mirada y luego de dar su breve inclinación de respeto abrió con suavidad la puerta tras él- ¡Suerte!- Apenas di un paso cuando de un golpe en la espalda me empujo dentro de la habitación. Lo mire con reproche y una breve pregunta cruzo mi mente ¿Cómo ese hombre tan impulsivo podía ser mi padre? Mire la puerta que se cerraba tras de mí y trague saliva volviéndome a mi posición inicial. Una postura firme. Suspire y empecé a caminar.

-Yamato, que bueno que visitas… Ya me extrañaba no verte

-Lo mismo digo para usted Lord Keisuke, ha hecho efecto su ausencia entre nosotros

-Hahaha, Soka Soka, es bueno saberlo que siempre seré requerido- me acerque hasta quedar en el borde de la cama y me senté en el banco más próximo

-Siempre será requerido Milord, usted es el Lord del norte.

-¡oh! Tanta formalidad me aturde Yamato… ¿Me pregunto que estarás tramando?

-Absolutamente nada Lord Keisuke ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Muy bien, pude recibir la visita de mi hija y ahora la tuya. Realmente no podría pedir algo mejor

-Creo que podría pensar en algo- susurre entretenido al ver como su rostro se iluminaba

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues, milord… He venido a hablarle de un tema, muy específico.

-Entonces adelante, adelante, conversa…

-Milord, cuando ataco Lord Kido, pensé que estaríamos en la ruina… Tal como quedo mis tierras.

-Uhm

-Pero, luego de ver lo que son capaces de hacer sus hombres, inclusive sus mujeres… -baje mi mirada recordando a Sora y su flamante color de cabello moverse con facilidad entre el enemigo- Mi mente tuvo un segundo pensamiento, una pizca de interés… Esa pizca se vio alimentada por alguien único.

-…

-Ver a su hija, arriesgar su propia vida usando el poder de Gaia, como simplemente ella fue capaz de no nada más derrotar sino sin herir a ninguno de los enemigos… Fue el último impulso que necesite para tomar una decisión final- vi como el rostro de Keisuke se abrió en sorpresa, él siempre era animado e intentaba dar su mejor rostro ¡Tenia un gran parecido a Mimi si lo veía de esa manera! Se acomodó mejor en su cama y me señalo algo en una mesa

-Podrías alcanzarme eso, onegai… Antes que continúes- lo mire en silencio algo molesto por la interrupción pero podía entender su posición, me puse de pie e hice lo pedido- trae 2 copas y el vino- ¡Hombre borracho! Me sonreí, disfrutaba de la bebida, pero ese hombre era una maratón andante al momento de beber. Tenía aguante que era lo más importante, aun padre que tenía soporte para el licor no logro derrotar a Keisuke en su juego. Serví un poco de vino en cada copa, y las tome entre mis manos devolviéndome a mi lugar inicial, le entregue una de las copas y me senté- Bien, habla…

-Pues yo, ehm…- ¡Por esto odio ser interrumpido! Perdía todo el hilo de voz de lo que iba a decir.

-Tomaste una decisión

-Hai.

-¿Y esa decisión es?- decía calmadamente mientras bebía su copa, yo podía sentir como al ambiente era más cálido de lo normal, mire la copa y bebí un sorbo, hasta tomar la última gota del vino. Solté un suspiro, y volví a mirar a Keisuke

-Yo… Acepto

-¿Aceptas?

-Hai, deseo pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio… Ser su corazón, su fortaleza, su energía.

-…- vi como el hombre cerro los ojos y dejo un fuerte suspiro salir de sus pulmones, como si se hubiera liberado de un peso en sus hombros- Yokatta… Eso me contenta

-Sé que aún queda mucho por aprender pero, no deseo ver más en riesgo a ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos a ella… Deseo construir la tierra que Padre y usted tanto añoran, así como la nueva vida que mi gente está sintiendo; deseo que la sigan conservando.

-Yamato

-¿Hai?

-Gracias…

-ie, milord… Soy yo quien está agradecido- aun cuando mis palabras podían sonar mentira, salían desde mi corazón… Mi gente había conseguido un sitio en donde sentirse cómodos, un sitio en donde por primera vez podían pensar en sentirse en tranquilidad sin temor a que el Sur atacara. Teníamos con que defendernos, ahora que somos dos grandes tierras aliadas éramos mucho más poderosos que antes y con Gaia a nuestro lado, el poder para fortalecer ese ideal se veía más cercano.

-Y… ¿Cuándo te propondrás?

-Pues, pensaba hacerlo esta misma noche, luego de haberlo conversado con usted

-Soka, Soka… Deseo estar ahí, si no te molesta… Deseo ver su rostro iluminarse al escuchar tus palabras

-Etto, milord…-No contaba con tener público, pero no podía negarme a sus palabras, Mimi era lo único que le quedaba, así que sencillo como callarme, asentí. El hombre sonrió y se movió en su cama buscando algo debajo de las cobijas, luego de buscar entre las mismas se topó con algo, era una pequeña caja, acaricio la cubierta y me la entrego- ¿Esto es…?

-Mi obsequio, de mi para ti, pero es para mi hija realmente… Quedará como nuestro secreto- abrí los ojos, el señor del norte me había conseguido el obsequio como símbolo de nuestra unión, he de suponer que Padre y él han tenido conversaciones al respecto- Sé que al llegar aquí tuviste que dejar mucho atrás, así que me tome la libertad de darte una pequeña ventaja para con mi hija… Estoy seguro que le gustara- me sonrió triunfante y baje mi mirada a la caja, trague algo de saliva y acaricie la tapa, era un hermoso tallado en madera, abrí con suavidad la caja y lo que había dentro me impresiono, bordeado en un círculo como si un aro se tratara, hecho de plata se encontraba una esfera de cristal, enganchado a una cadena de fina plata bordada- Este cristal, era el favorito de Satoe, veras cuando la luz lo toca desprende unos colores muy hermosos.

-Pero milord, esto es suyo… No puedo aceptar algo que conlleva demasiado querer

-Que va, es tuyo ahora… Además necesitas toda la ayuda posible con mi hija, por más dulce que parezca puede ser una hermosa flor carnívora- se hecho a reír y yo le sonreí "una hermosa flor carnívora" Esas existen en mi tierra, las usamos para atrapar las moscas y demás insectos que se acercaran a la carne o alimento recién cortado. Supongo que aquí las tienen o es otra charla de esas que ha tenido con padre y realmente el nombre quizás le caía bien y como anillo en medida a Mimi, era hermosa y atrayente pero puede ser letal si no sabes cómo tratarla, automáticamente recordé la única batalla que tuve como una simple práctica, en donde técnicamente aplasto parte de mi orgullo por dar sentado sus habilidades.

-Muchas gracias Milord, es realmente perfecto

-¡Enhorabuena muchacho!- sentí como daba un golpe en mi hombro y se daba otro sorbo de vino

-Milord…

- Tu serás el lord del norte y de la tierra media pero, recuerda estaré presente cuando se lo pida ¿eh?- ¡Este hombre es una caja de sorpresas! Yo negué suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo- Estoy seguro que Hiroaki también querrá estar presente, así como Toshiko, Yuuko, Susumu, Takeru, Sora, Kari…- sentía un frio sudor, este hombre traerá a toda la tierra si se lo propone

-Me pone en una situación algo incomoda Milord.

-No sabes cómo me has hecho de feliz, Satoe se sentiría muy muy contenta al saber que su hija estará en buenas manos-dijo ignorando completamente lo que estaba diciéndole, así que sencillamente negué con una sonrisa en mis labios y le seguí el juego.

-Hai milord

-¡Hey! Hiroaki entra aquí. Vamos a celebrar sé que has de tener el oído pegado a esa puerta- dijo gritando hacia la puerta, acto siguiente padre entro con una botella nueva de vino en sus manos ¡Par de borrachos! Siempre lo diré, pero sonreí con tranquilidad, Keisuke se veía relajado, mientras que Padre se veía orgulloso.

Ya había hecho un paso adelante, ahora solo faltaba lo más difícil de todo.

Mimi.

**x.**

**x.**

Lord Keisuke había hecho mis palabras mucho más amables, me retire poco tiempo después de la habitación cuando ya sentía que mi presencia sobraba, Padre y Keisuke bebían como locos. Quizás no llegarían consientes para la propuesta de esta noche, aun así me encontraba deleitándome con la caja frente a mi como si eso fuera apaciguar mi ansiedad por la llegada de la noche, pensar si llegaran a la noche o no era el menor de mis intereses. Esto será perfecto, no es el regalo que yo hubiera imaginado, pero estoy seguro que vería esos hermosos ojos rebotar con su brillo especial. Escuche varios pasos en una dirección y subí mi mirada para ver a varios guerreros correr

-¡Vamos! Corre más rápido, Ryo- me levante rapidamente y guarde la caja ente mis telas ¿Qué era tanto escándalo? ¿Cómo se atrevían a correr en los pasillos de la casa real? Fruncí el ceño al notar que no habían dado con mi presencia.

-Guardia- dije rapidamente, un chico joven el más rezagado se detuvo y me sonrió mostrando una postura de saludo

-Hai, Milord

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Sora Takenouchi y Hikari Kamiya, se cortaran sus cabellos.

-¿Qué?- Esto atrajo mi atención y vacilo mi molestia.

-Hai Milord, sígame hablare con usted en el camino pero no deseo perdérmelo- yo sencillamente asentí y comencé a correr junto con el chico- Después del ataque del señor del Sur, Sora y Kari han estado molestas con todos inclusive con su propio desempeño.

-¿Por qué?

-Vera; Sora y Kari han estado con Mimi de toda su vida, es como una hermana para ellas… Nunca antes habían cortado su cabello porque pensaban que no sería ningún impedimento para su desempeño- respiro con profundidad antes de continuar hablando- Ellas nunca cortaron sus cabellos porque Mimi se los pidió- cruzamos en una esquina y pude divisar la gran multitud agrupada, reducimos la velocidad- Pero cuando el señor del Sur, y sus hombres tomaron a Sora por su cabello, tanto Sora como Kari se dieron cuenta que esto podría traer más problemas a futuro… Una mujer, cuando corta su cabello no solo lo hace para evitar tener problemas con sus movimientos… Sino como símbolo de respeto y dedicación- a pesar de ser un chico parecía bastante atento a lo que significaba cada cosa, incluyendo la vida de la mujer, Sora y Kari eran personas maravillosas por igual

-¿Qué hacen con el cabello cortado?

-Lo ofrecen a Gaia, como tributo a su dedicación- detuve mi paso al mismo tiempo que el chico, y ambos recuperamos el aliento, e instantáneamente note como los guerreros me miraban y se abrían a un paso, para dejarme mejor vista de la situación ¡Beneficios de ser un Lord! Suspire y llegue al frente donde pude notar a Tai

-Tai

-¿Eh? Matt, llegas a tiempo- me sonrió por un momento pero su semblante cambio a uno serio y volteo su mirada al centro de la habitación se encontraban Sora y Kari sentadas en el suelo de rodillas, frente a ellas podía notar una pequeña daga muy parecidas una a la otra y observe más al fondo a Lady Mimi quien tenía una mirada triste, podía notar que se sentía culpable aun en la distancia sus ojos no tenían un brillo como el que solían tener.

-Y… ¿Cómo es esto de la ceremonia?

-Ehm, pues… Es algo muy corto realmente, las mujeres aquí no se andan con sentimentalismos según me cuenta Mama, cortan su cabello y lo arrojan al fuego. Indicando el inicio de una nueva vida al servicio de Gaia.

-Ya veo

-Siempre me gustó mucho el cabello de Sora-mire de reojo a Tai y no dispuse a decir nada, parece que el comentario había sido dicho para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara, se veía concentrado observando a la susodicha. Un ruido fuerte atrajo mi atención, todos los guerreros estaban golpeando sus lanzas contra el suelo al unísono como una sola alma, Lady Mimi se mantenía de pie frente a ellas con sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, vi como asintió suavemente y Sora y Kari tomaron las dagas y amarraron su cabello en una cola alta, en un movimiento sagaz cortaron la melena. Los golpes de las lanzas sonaban más rápido, mientas que cada chica se ponía de pie y mostraba su cabello al cielo y luego lo arrojaba al fuego. Tomaban una postura como la que siempre usaban al saludar, mano derecha en el corazón, y mano izquierda en la espalda. Se inclinaron levemente y quedaron en esta posición mientras el fuego quemaba los cabellos.

Luego todo quedo en silencio, y un sorprendente olor llego a mi nariz. El humo que desprendía el cabello quemado era desagradable. Recuerdo una vez de pequeño estaba jugando con arco y flecha, la cual la última estaba encendida, al estirar el arco no me percate que mi cabello estaba muy cerca a la punta y termine quemando todo mi delantero. Padre y Tk se rieron de mí durante días pero esto, olía a todo menos a cabello quemado. Olía a: Vainilla y Naranja. Era como el cabello de Mimi, siempre olía a algo en especial: Jazmín ¿Acaso todas las mujeres del norte tenían un olor especifico? Era otro enigma de la gente del norte que quizás nunca sabría.

La ceremonia había terminado, y todos los presentes se unieron al centro a regocijar a Sora y a Kari por su gran labor, pude mirar a Lady Mimi sonreír y luego verme a los ojos. Si una mujer podía hacer tal acto en presencia de todos, quizás proponerme no será tan difícil; después de todo.

**x.**

**x.**

Era atardecer, ya solo faltaban un par de horas para mi gran momento. Nuevamente estaba en el jardín, pero esta vez, decidí usar una rama para relajarme. Además así evitaba que Tk me molestara o Padre viniera con la misma intención, necesitaba relajarme un poco y mantenerme en ese estado. Mantenerme en mi calma antes que mis nervios se disparaban, aun cuando me sentía relajado al estar cerca de Mimi esto era un asunto completamente diferente. Mi día no había sido nada productivo a parte de la conversación con Lord Keisuke pero, hoy aprendí algo nuevo sobre las mujeres del norte, que son realmente personas que no se pueden dar por sentado y me hace preguntar ¿Si las mujeres en mi tierra fueran igual que estas, todo sería diferente hoy en día? ¿Quizás habríamos prevenido el ataque del sur? Pensar en el que podrá haber sido es muy diferente a lo que se vive hoy. Cuando Mimi sea mi esposa, nuestras culturas se juntaran y mezclaran. Quizás las mujeres desearan aprender más de sí mismas, así como los hombres aprenderán a confiar en ellas. Sonreí de lado ante el comentario ¿Quién diría que el gran Yamato Ishida pensaría en darle la oportunidad a la mujer? Mi gente parecía aceptar la idea fácilmente pero para mí aún era algo difícil de digerir. Aun así, parecía que esa idea ya se había colado a la perfección en mi sistema. Realmente el aire de aquí afectaba rapidamente y uno no se daba cuenta hasta que ya se sentía hechizado, me reí en mi pensamiento.

Escuche un par de voces y moví mi mirada hasta toparme con Lady Mimi y Sora, me quede en silencio esperando no ser descubierto, así por igual sin moverme ni un centímetro.

-Vamos cálmate Sora, tu cabello está bien

-Demo Mimi… Ahora parezco un hombre

-Ie, ie nada de eso… Mírate nada más tienes un largo cuello que admirar y tu piel es hermosa Sora, ni se diga el color de tus ojos… Habría que ser un bárbaro del este para no darse cuenta que eres una mujer de muchos atributos

-Demo…

-Además, Tai no te quitaba los ojos de encima ¿Uhm?- casi me resbalo de la rama al escuchar esa confesión por parte de Mimi y su forma tan informal de hablarle a Sora ¿Podre alguna vez llegar a tal confianza con ella?

-¿Tú crees?

-Hai, apuesto que noto ese hermoso cuello que tenías- vi como la castaña intentaba molestar a la pelirroja y esta se ponía tensa, sonreí nuevamente. Realmente Mimi y Sora parecían hermanas y mejores amigas.

-Calla Mimi, no me hagas llamar a Huou para que picotee tu cabeza.

-Vamos no seas mala, admite que te gusta Tai- dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza por si quizás a la pelirroja se le ocurría llamar al búho

-ie, él no me gusta.

-Que si

-Que no

-Jum…- se cruzó de brazos e inflo sus mejillas, se veía tierna en esa aptitud caprichosa

-Milady

-…

-Por favor, la ley muda no

-…-¿Ley muda? Acaso no le hablaría si no admitía que le gustaba Tai

-Mimi

-…-desvió la mirada mientras subía su mentón mostrando "indignación", esta era una de las facetas de la verdadera Mimi al estar con Sora, me pregunto cómo se comportara conmigo cuando seamos más cercanos ¿Sera igual? ¿Diferente?

-Ahhh, está bien… Sí, me gusta lo admito- mi atención se volvió hacia ellas ¿Sora gustaba de Tai? Eso sí que alegraría a mi amigo, además una mujer como Sora es lo que le haría falta a Tai para dejar de ser tan cabezota

-¡Waaa! Lo sabía, Gaia me lo decía- tomaba las manos de su amiga y las movía con emoción, parecía una niña al actuar de esa forma, totalmente fresco

-Pero no diremos nada ¿Wakata?

-Uhm, Wakata… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Sora

Terminado esto, siguieron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, volviendo a su postura original de guardiana y lady. Si, realmente hoy había aprendido una nueva cosa.

**x.**

**x.**

Creo y debía haber puesto una advertencia sobre la cantidad de personas que vendrían esta noche, la mitad del reino parecía estar aquí para mi propuesta, Lord Keisuke no sabía la palabra discreción y ahí se encontraba nuevamente bebiendo vino, disfrutando de lo bueno de la vida. Mi padre a su lado intentaba seguirle el estilo. Al menos espero que Mimi no esté tan al tanto de mis intenciones, pasee mi mirada buscando a Mimi. Kari estaba sentada tranquilamente, se había recordado más el cabello y se le veía muy bien, dejando apenas unos cuantos mechones cubrir su rostro, jugaba con su mascota a sobarle el estómago. Pude notar a Sora tomando algo al fondo, mientras que Tai charlaba con otros guerreros y les mostraba el uso de espada. Finalmente Takeru conversaba con Mimi, esta sonreía y reía ante quien sabe que ocurrencia le estaba comentando mi hermano. La música sonaba suave y se sentían risas en todo el rededor, era tranquilizante para cualquiera, para mí: una trampa mortal para cometer un error.

Me puse de pie y me encamine hasta el centro de la habitación observando a Lord Keisuke y padre, estos se detuvieron de lo que hicieron y entendieron mi intención, Keisuke levanto su brazo y la música paro. Trague saliva, pude sentir toda la atención de la gente frente a mí.

-Pueblo, hoy esta noche… Me lleno de regocijo- empezó a relatar el señor del norte- Pues grandes noticias son las que escucharan provenir de labios de Lord Yamato- sentí todos los ojos sobre mi nuevamente al escuchar mi nombre, me voltee a observar a Mimi y Tk se puso de pie para ofrecerle la mano a la misma, está la acepto con algo de temor. Y mientras se acercaba a donde estaba pude detallarla. Su vestido era en un suave color azul, su traje rematado por un corte bajo en la área de los hombros, una pequeña pieza de metal se ceñía a su cintura eran la proporción perfecta para el largo atuendo que tocaba el suelo y parecía flotar. Mientras ella y su cabello dejaba al descubierto su cuello, su rostro lucia impecable casi renovado. Tk la dejo frente a mí y se retiró, observe como su pecho subía y bajaba, quizás ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Tome con suavidad la mano de Mimi y ella al instante bajo su mirada y me miro con timidez, pude notar su rostro cambiar de color.

-Lord Keisuke, Señor del norte y regente de estas tierras… Lord Hiroaki, Padre; Señor de las tierras medias y regente de esas tierras… Yo, Lord Yamato Ishida, hijo de Hiroaki Ishida y Natsuko Takaishi, me encuentro aquí como su humilde caballero, frente a esta dama para expresar mis más grandes deseos… -saque la caja de mis telas y los ojos de la joven se agrandaron, pude sentir como su corazón quería explotar, yo sentía mis orejas hervir en calor- Lady Mimi Tachikawa, hija de Keisuke Tachikawa y Satoe Tachikawa, te otorgo mi corazón, te otorgo mi vida, te otorgo mi alma… como símbolo de haber encontrado lo que buscaba…Como símbolo de haberte encontrado a ti… Podrás apoyarte en mí, porque yo cuidare de ti y velare por ti… -abrí la caja con suavidad y ella bajo su vista a la misma- Esto es una muestra de mis deseos de hacerte mi esposa, de hacerte futura gobernante de la tierra media, del norte, del sol naciente y de todo mi ser…-todos quedaron en silencio, pero yo sentía sus miradas. Vi como ella solo miraba la caja, sin palabras sin pestañear ni un poco. Cerró sus ojos y giro un poco su cuerpo ¿Me iba a rechazar? Mi respiración se congelo pero luego note que no caminaba ni se alejaba de mi lado inclino si cabeza un poco al frente. Acaso ¿Estaba aceptándome? Volví a respirar al ver cómo me dio vista completa de su nuca, invitándome a que fuera yo mismo quien le colocara la pieza en su delgado cuello. Aun sin verla era hermosa, recordé la conversación que tuvo con Sora y podía decir que ella también tenía un hermoso y largo cuello, digno de admirar, digno de besar y cuidar. Escuche un carraspeo, y me volteo a ver como Keisuke hacia un ademan para que continuara ¡Demonios! Tome la prenda que contenía la caja, rodee su cuello y parte de su cuerpo con mis brazos y desprendí el broche para lentamente ponerlo en su cuello y abotonarlo nuevamente. Bajo mis manos y me quedo ahí, aguantando nuevamente la respiración mientras ella se daba la vuelta con gracia.

Verla luego de tener esa pieza en su cuello, fue un sueño, se veía renovada. Sus ojos se veían más hermosos, más penetrantes, más cautivos; su piel era como la seda que madre solía usar, y podía adivinar que su tacto seria como el de una rosa. Vi como su mano se acercaba a mi rostro y me tense ¿Qué intenta? No dejaba de verla y fue cuando mi atención se centró en algo nuevo, sus labios: rosados y tersos, carnosos y finos ¡Se estaban acercando! Sentí primero su mano sobre mi mejilla, cálida y suave. Pero algo en su perfume había cambiado, no olía a Jazmín. Olía a algo conocido, algo que añoraba. Antes de poder pensar que olor era este sentí un corrientazo en mi mejilla libre, ella la estaba besando, sutil. Sentí su respiración golpear la misma y cerré mis ojos para contener ese momento.

Apenas se despegó de mí, todos los que rodeaban aplaudían y gritaban de emoción. Mire a padre y le sonreí, este simplemente me asintió y levanto su copa en mi honor y el de mi futura esposa, todos hicieron el mismo gesto. Gire mi mirada hasta ella y tome suavemente su mano y la entrelace con la mía. Ella me observo con la más espectacular sonrisa que haya podido darme en todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos. Y ahí lo supe.

Que mi futuro, apenas había comenzado.

**x.**

**x.**

El compromiso había termino, acompañe a Lady Mimi a sus aposentos y ella se retiró con la más dulce sonrisa que pude haber contemplado. La noche había transcurrido de lo más regocijante, todos los invitados habían estado en plena dicha ante la noticia de mi compromiso, inclusive mi gente parecía bastante satisfecha con la idea. Pude respirar un poco al saber que mi propia gente se sentía feliz al estar en este sitio y más por mi compromiso. Nuevamente estaba en el jardín, la luna había empezado a menguar, pero aun así era algo intenso de observar.

Sentí una pequeña figura posarse a mi lado así como un par de ojos afilados me observaban, al voltearme se trataba de Kari, la joven acariciaba al pequeño gato en su regazo y podía escuchar el suave ronroneo proveniente de sus garganta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Eh?

-El de tu compañero, su nombre.

-Ella se llama Koro ¿Te gusta?

-Es un fino animal, se nota que esta encariñada contigo… Y empieza a estarlo con mi hermano

-Uhm si, Lord Takeru tiene un don muy noble para estas cosas… Koro le agarro el gusto a él casi al instante.

-Hai.

-Debo felicitarle, realmente estoy muy feliz por ustedes

-Arigato, supongo… Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

-Hai, todo a su calma Milord- desvié la mirada y observe nuevamente al bosque espeso del jardín, recordando a Koushiro Izumi. Otro de mis motivos por el cual me encontraba en el jardín era para contarle la noticia a Koushiro acerca de mi compromiso formal así quizás saber más cosas sobre esta cultura.

-Supongo no vendrá-dije sin darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, note los ojos chocolates en mí y pude notar a la chica mirándome con ojos curiosos

-¿Espera por alguien, Milord?

-Hai… Pero supongo no vendrá.

-Uhm… Milady ¿quizás?

-¿Nani? Ie, ie… La acabo de dejar en sus aposentos no me atrevería a encontrarnos en secreto- dije rápidamente para apaciguar su curiosidad y que no mal interpretara mis palabras, ella solo sonrió y luego rio un poco

-Pronto será Marido y Mujer, milord… Esta clase de encuentros no son tabúes en nuestra sociedad, ustedes como pareja deben pasar más tiempo juntos para empezar a conocerse. Lord Keisuke lo sabe

-Hai, demo… En la mía es considerado un irrespeto al voto sagrado.

-Haha Milord, si cree que me refiero a irrespeto me mal interpreta. Además, Sora no la dejaría venir a verle a solas en la oscuridad de la noche. Si hay algo que temer, es a Sora de noche… Es como un demonio- intente imaginarme a Sora saliendo de la oscuridad para evitar algún acercamiento o mal entendido y simplemente me causo algo de gracia, sonreí de lado- Uhm, si no esperaba por Milady, entonces ¿Por quién?

-Es… Un chico no más, su nombre es Koushiro Izu…-Apenas dije esto, mis palabras fueron acalladas por la risa abierta de la castaña, me voltee incrédulo casi molesto por tan "confianza" por parte de una guerrera mujer, podrá ser la hermana de Tai pero, mi paciencia y mi respeto tiene límites- ¿Hay algo que le divierta?

-Gomenasai Milord, es sencillamente que… Haha, me causo gracia que considere a Izzy como un chico

-¿Izzy?

-Hai, ese es su nombre para acortar

-¿Por qué no debería considerarlo un chico?

-Porque no lo es

-¿Nani?

-Izzy tiene 1270 años de edad, Milord- casi podía sentir que me caía del asiento al escuchar esas palabras, y ella nada más al verme pude notar que estaba entretenida con mi rostro- Koushiro Izumi, dedico su vida a Gaia…A él es quien acudimos, solo cuando Gaia lo ve necesario.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Gaia le otorgo algo como la inmortalidad. Digamos que no envejece a la misma velocidad que nosotros…

-¿Cómo la consiguió?

-Mhmm, creo según la leyenda cuenta que hay personas al servicio de Gaia, quienes se encargan de guiar a los viajeros perdidos de vuelta a su camino. Izzy no es el único, hay muchos más… Sencillamente Izzy se mantiene aquí cerca de Milady cuando ella lo necesite así como sus sucesores… En fin, Gaia los escoge según sus atributos más resaltantes, según lo valioso que puede ser para la vida de la madre tierra.

-¿Cómo un siervo?

-Hai, ellos dedican su vida al conocimiento para con Gaia, así por igual para transmitirlo. Conocen toda la historia, hasta los mínimos detalles de lo que ocurren… Son uno de los pocos que por así decirlo pueden hablar con la naturaleza, aparte de Milady claro está.

-¿Cómo hace uno, para encontrarlo?

-Mhmm no puedes, solo Gaia te dará el camino si en verdad ve que lo necesites. Quien sabe qué pasaría si cierta información cae en manos equivocadas… No deseo ni imaginarlo- dijo bajando la cabeza algo preocupada mientras la cola del felino se movía con gracia. Así que Koushiro no era fácil de encontrar, entonces… ¿Gaia me había ayudado?- ¿Se lo encontró ya?- desperté de mi corto pensamiento y me apresure a responder

-Hai, hace un par de días me encontraba algo… distraído, creí que era un espía en el jardín así que fui detrás de él y cuando llegue al final me topé con él. Nunca espere que tuviera esa edad, creí que era un chico cualquiera.

-No se preocupe, todos nos llevamos esa misma idea… Agradezco a Gaia que lo haya encontrado, puesto parece haber encontrado respuesta a sus dudas, sino ya se lo habría encontrado nuevamente…-me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, quedando nuevamente en silencio. Aun cuando esto era diferente a lo que yo sentía al estar sentado cerca de Mimi, se sentía grato. Aunque parecía algo más en todo esto, me acomode en mi asiento y volví a mirar la luna- ¿Uhm, disculpe?

-¿Hai?

-Quisiera saber… Me preguntaba…- Por la lengua muere el cuerpo, si había algo más; me reí a mis adentros, parecía una niña pequeña- Si, usted… Pues, sabría… sobre… Lord Takeru

-¿Tk?

-Hai, me preguntaba si… a él le gustan ehm los dulces.

-¿Dulces?

-Hai, el dulce

-Pues sí, de pequeño siempre era muy goloso… Siempre le decía que debía parar de comer tanto dulce o le podría dar El mal de la azúcar

-¿En serio?

-Hai ¿Le deseas hacer algo?

-Ehm, yo no… Yo no sé hacer algo… Pero estoy segura que hay un dulce que él no ha probado.

-Lo dudo, al ser Lord podía tener acceso a cualquier dulce que él quisiera.

-¿Inclusive el chocolate?

-¿El choco-que?

-Chocolate, es un dulce que proviene de una planta llamada cacao

-No la conozco

-¿Tampoco la conoce? Wow, no sabe lo que se pierde

-No soy de comer cosas dulces.

-Haha, pues debería… Lady Mimi le fascinan las cosas con chocolate, vera esta tienen las propiedades de darte energía y subirte el ánimo si estas decaído.

-Suena como una droga

-ie, su olor es profundo y su sabor es único. Es una de las delicias de nuestra tierra, los ancianos la cultivan

-Suena extraño

-Para nada- se puso de pie y la mire a contra luz- ¡Ya se! Mañana mismo, encuéntreme aquí y por favor traiga a Lord Takeru, iremos al pueblo- y sin más se fue corriendo, y tan rápido como vino se fue ¿Chocolate? Suena algo extraño, estoy seguro que se trata de algún dulce que ya he probado así como Tk, solo que aquí le llamaran de diferente manera.

**x.**

**x.**

Y así me encontré, no sé porque me deje arrastrar a todo esto, ahora quizás haría de mal tercio haciéndoles compañía a la pequeña y a mi hermano ¿Por qué me tuve que dejar convencer por Tk para esto? Solté un bufido, podría encontrarme entrenando ahora mismo en vez de observar a Tk, sentirse nervioso ante la noticia que le había dado

-¿Crees que tarde mucho?

-Wakaranai

-¿Crees que nos lleve a probar el choco—choco…?

-Chocolate, Tk

-Hai, eso ¿Crees?

-Wakaranai- antes que pudiera seguir haciendo alguna pregunta, escuche unos pasos acercarse, al darme la vuelta quede sin aliento. Venia Kari, si pero; al lado de ella venia Lady Mimi vistiendo el obsequio de bodas que le otorgue, estaba vestida de manera muy sencilla con algo parecido a unos pantalones anchos pero largos en color azul, en su cintura había una pieza de cuero haciendo de cinturón que era y parecía lo que ajustaba la gran camisa de mangas largas y gran bolado que parecía danzar con su caminata en color blanco marfil, y su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja. Trague saliva, Kari no había hablado de Mimi acompañándonos.

-Lord Takeru, Lord Yamato… Buenos días

-Buenos días Lady Mimi y Kari. Espero hayan pasado una noche plena

-Hai, gracias por preguntar Tk

-¿Tk?

-Ehm, Gomenasai Lady Mimi no era mi intención llamarlo de manera tan informal- parece que la chica se metió en problemas

-ie, está bien… Me agrada, suena más a él- dijo con una grata sonrisa, viro a mirarme- Es bueno ver que te encuentras hoy con nosotros, cuando Kari me comento que no habían probado el chocolate no dude en venir a hacerles compañía… Además, será bueno salir un rato

-Hai

**x.**

**x.**

Realmente el olor era embriagante, en efecto habían muchos ancianos tanto hombres como mujeres trabajando la tierra, así por igual habían quienes abrían aquellas nueces gigantes y sacaban algo de adentro; mientras hacían mucho trabajo como volverlo polvo y cocinarlo. Todos saludaban animadamente pero, había algo peculiar. Ninguno de los ancianos se inclinaba al vernos por ahí, era Lady Mimi y Kari quienes lo hacían.

-¿Por qué se inclinan ante ellos?

-Porque son los mayores… Aquí respetamos a los ancianos, son nuestras raíces y son ellos los que han ayudado a que esta gran tierra se alce, sin su ayuda nadie sería nada. Por eso brindamos nuestros respetos- dispuso a decir rápidamente Kari, mientras que Tk y yo escuchábamos atentos, al escuchar su respuesta sentí algo de remordimiento debido al gran nivel de respeto que existe entre ellos, Las tierras del Norte no era nada mas una tierra llena de grandezas, riquezas y poder. Era un pueblo como una gran manada que velaba el uno al otro. Había tanto que aprender pero cada vez que aprendía algo sencillamente venia algo nuevo en camino.

-Ya veo.

-No se sienta mal Milord, sus ancianos nos comentaron que en sus tierras ellos no trabajan-me volteo rápidamente, era lady Mimi la que hablaba- realmente me sorprendió saber eso, pero me decían que para ellos su tiempo de descanso había llegado y esperaban el momento en el que les tocara descansar para la siguiente vida mientras ustedes les daban todo lo que necesitaban sin pedir nada a cambio para hacer su trayecto más memorable. Eso es algo muy digno y respetable… Aunque debo preguntar ¿Le molesta lo que ve?

-Para nada, más bien me sorprende saber que hay ancianos que aún tienen la fuerza para luchar y seguir trabajando… Supongo que eso se le deben a Gaia ¿ella les otorga su fuerza?

-Hai, pero recuerda Lord Yamato que su fuerza también proviene de su voluntad para vivir… y sencillamente ellos aun desean seguir viviendo- sonrió mientras caminábamos hasta un pequeño espacio donde todo parecía con polvo y fuego, dentro habían varios ancianos vertiendo liquido espejo en pequeños moldes

-Llegamos

-¿Dónde está el chocolate?

-Con calma Tk… Buenos días Gennai ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Oh! Jovencita Kari, buenos días… Llegaron más temprano de lo planeado, arruinaran mi sorpresa- un anciano de gris cabellera caminaba, era pequeño y le faltaba cabello en su cabeza, tenía un espeso bigote y vestía un delantal que estaba todo marrón, tenía las manos por detrás en su espalda y se acercó hasta llegar donde Kari y Mimi, estas nuevamente se inclinaron- Veo que ha decidido venir por igual Lady Mimi, es una gracia tenerla entre nosotros… Ya decía yo que el cacao olía más fuerte de lo normal el día de hoy, y veo por qué se trataba- Mimi se rio suavemente, toda vegetación parecía realmente querer siempre mostrar su mejor rostro a Mimi, era algo suave. Vi como el anciano nos miró- Usted debe ser nuestro futuro gobernante y tú debes ser el chico que Kari hablaba- mi hermano y yo solo asentimos, Tk me dio un pequeño golpe y torpemente recordé lo que Mimi y Kari nos había comentado así que me incline en respeto, el anciano se rio un poco de reojo pude ver a Mimi que observaba atenta- pero, pasen pasen, les explicare a ustedes de que va todo esto

-Arigato

-Verán, para poder hacer el chocolate necesitamos de esta gran semilla, se llama Cacao- dijo mostrando la gran nuez que había visto hace un rato, yo moví mis labios en silencio pronunciando el nuevo nombre que había aprendido- dentro tenemos pequeñas semillas que son realmente la base del chocolate ¿Ahora Kari que se hace después de esto?

-Uhm, pues… Se… ¡Se tuestan!

-Muy bien, el grano se tuesta hasta dejarlo seco y luego procedemos a molerlo hasta dejarlo hecho polvo con unos moledores de piedra, luego se le agrega azúcar y manteca ¿Milady, de donde viene la manteca?

-Del mismo cacao

-Muy bien, vera Milord cuando el cacao se trabaja suelta una grasa vegetal que nos sirve de ayuda para poder darle más consistencia al chocolate.

-Realmente le sacan mucho provecho a su alimento

-Así es Milord, en fin luego de mucho amasar y otros grandes procesos que estoy seguro les aburrirá, se saca una mezcla y de ahí se busca un nivel más puro, hasta conseguir el chocolate

-Suena bastante trabajo

-Podría decirse Lord Takeru, pero tenemos mucha gente ayudando… Incluyendo nuevos aprendices

-¿Nuevos aprendices Gennai?

-Hai Milady, gente del pueblo de su prometido, querían aprender y no pudimos decirles que no ¡El primer paso para lograr algo, es desearlo!

-Eso suena grandioso

-Muchas gracias por aceptar a mi gente, Gennai

-Para nada Milord, en fin… Basta de charlas, vengan; vengan- camino rápidamente mientras nosotros nos uníamos a su caminata, llegamos hasta un pequeño cuarto con varios estantes y habían pequeñas esferas, cuadros y demás formas de lo que parecía ser el chocolate, habían un par de asientos el cual Gennai nos apuntó al mismo, yo ayude a Lady Mimi a sentarse y me puse a su lado- Bien, díganme que dulces les gustan

-¿eh?

-Sabores, frutas, dulces ¿qué les gusta?

-Pues, me gusta la frutilla y el durazno- tan rápido como Tk dijo eso, corrió a unos estantes donde alcanzo varias piezas y las estaba poniendo en una pequeña bandeja de metal con sumo cuidado, se volteo a mirarme.

-¿Y usted Milord?

-Watashi… Ehm, no me gustan las cosas dulces

-¡Oh! Eso no será ningún problema –se volvió hacia los estantes y empezó a buscar otros chocolates, suspire. Si no me gustaban las cosas dulces ¿Qué podría darme? Vi como volvía con una sonrisa amable y coloco la bandeja frente a nosotros- Aquí están tus favoritos Kari, y los que pidió Lord Takeru así como los de usted Milord

-¿Y para Milady?

-No me he olvidado de ella, para ella tengo algo especial. Algo que es nuevo, se lo mucho que le gusta probar cosas nuevas- puso una bandeja aparte frente a la cabellos castaños la chica unió sus manos con entusiasmo por alguna razón me trajo recuerdos de cuando Tk solía probar cosas nuevas, vi como sus ojos miraron con curiosidad y miro a Gennai, este le asintió y tomo el chocolate en sus manos.

-Prueben ¡adelante!

-Hai- arrastre mis palabras ante lo mismo y tome los que el anciano me había apartado, vi como Tk tenía la misma o quizás peor expresión que la mía ante la curiosidad y temor. Kari por su lado degustaba con tranquilidad el dulce, y me pude ver de reojo a la castaña que olía con satisfacción la dulce pieza en sus manos.

Baje mi mirada ante la mía y me dedique a verlo, podía sentir como un poco del mismo se empezaba a derretir en mis dedos ¿El calor lo hacía volverse liquido? ¡Increíble! Luego lo olfatee, cuando el efecto del chocolate llego a mi olfato me sorprendí Olía exquisito, completamente sobrenatural, aun sin probarlo mi lengua enloqueció, mi saliva parecía danzar y bañar hasta inundar mi boca pero, lo más increíble de todo. Me voltee hacia Tk que tenía la boca abierta y bajaba su mirada hacia el segundo bocado, parece que le gusto. Agarre una bocanada de aire y metí la pieza en mi boca, al contacto con mi lengua fue como una explosión de sabores ¡No era dulce! Era, bueno era dulce pero no como ningún otro dulce que había probado no sentía asco ni repulsión, con cada mordida podía sentir más sensaciones de sabor en mi lengua. Mire al anciano que me miraba satisfecho y voltee a ver a Tk, que conversaba con Kari impresionado por lo que había probado, me voltee a ver a la castaña que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Opte por virar mi rostro en vergüenza ¿Había sido descubierto en mi exploración? Parece que sí, pero es que esto... realmente no tenía nombre para experiencia, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi saliva empezaba a brotar más y más.

-Esto es…

-¿Qué le pareció, Milord?

-Realmente es único, nunca había probado algo como esto.

-Qué bueno que le agrado Milord, y usted Lord Takeru ¿Qué tal?

-Sugoi, es exquisito ¿Y se puede rellenar con lo que sea?

-Hai, ahora mismo estamos trabajando con nuevos sabores, como el que le di a probar a Milady- me voltee a verla al instante que había sido nombrada y tenía sus labios abiertos con una mano sobre su mejilla, mientras miraba a Gennai con ojos de ensueño

-¿Esto es, rosa?

-Hai Milady

-¿Chocolate con sabor a rosa?

-Hai

-Lady Mimi, déjeme probar por favor- dijo Kari con un impulso, la joven le extendió la mitad del bocado que había mordido hasta la mano de Kari, acto seguido se lo metió a la boca- ¡Por todos los cielos! Gennai esto es extraordinario, una artesanía.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado Kari. Mi esposa se sentirá muy agradecida de saber que su idea fue bien aceptada.

-Más que aceptada Gennai, me parece algo extraordinario.

-¿Puedo…?

-¿Hai?

-¿Puedo probar el de rosa?- dije casi en un mero impulso ensoñador, Mimi me sonrió ante mi interés y curiosidad, Tk se unió a querer probarlo y Gennai sencillamente salió disparado hacia el estante donde trajo 2 nuevas piezas. Al observarlas pude notar que la forma era diferente, me imagino que usaran una forma para cada uno y así poder diferenciarlos y no mezclarlos. Lo tome entre mis dedos y me acerque a olerlo, esta vez tenía un olor peculiar apenas se podía saborear con el olfato el olor a chocolate y la leve fragancia de rosa y sin más lo metí en mi boca. Apenas mordí, sentí el suave aroma de la rosa invadir mis sentidos.

¡Increíble! Parpadee a medida que iba masticando, era como oler las rosas y saborearlas al mismo tiempo, parecía irreal. Vi como la castaña tomaba otra pieza de su bandeja personal y se mojaba sus labios para morder la nueva pieza y mientras era revitalizado por el sabor de la rosa, otra pregunta curiosa atravesó mi mente.

¿A que sabrán sus labios?

En algún momento tendría que besarla ¿Sabrá a Jazmín? El día que no comprometimos su olor era diferente pero no recordaba a que olía ¿Sabrá a rosa? Era algo inaudito pensar en los labios de aquella mujer, pero algo en mi mente luchaba ante ese pensamiento mandando todo al abismo y se motivaba a sentirla, la forma en que comía esa pieza de chocolate parecía como si me estuviera invitando, deseándome; tentándome a que pruebe esos labios y me aventure a probar cosas nuevas y todas con ella, por ella y para ella. Sus labios eran finos, pero se podían notar suaves y carnosos, sus dientes eran blancos como pequeñas perlas escondidos para ser descubiertos, al momento de morder su pieza pude notar su lengua, rosada y fructosa ¿A que sabrá? ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Qué demonios hago pensando todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Sera el efecto de esta droga llamada chocolate?

No sabría decir, pero si podría decir que mi curiosidad se había vuelto una nueva droga y con ella venia el precio de querer saber más, y probar más acerca de Mimi Tachikawa y lo que era ella ¿Me atrevería?

**x.**

**x.**

Soka: Ya veo, Entiendo

Yokatta: Que alivio, que bien, me alivia

Wakatta: Entiendo, entendido

Demo: Pero

Hai: Si

Ie: No

Etto: Una acción que refleja no saber que decir

Wakaranai: No lo se, no tengo idea

Gomenasai: Lo lamento, Lo siento

x.

x.

Lamento realmente la tardanza, mi tesis, los problemas en la ciudad, mis cosplays, mi perrita enferma, trabajo por hacer no me han dejado en paz.

Nuevos lectores =D Espero estén disfrutando .

A los antiguos lectores. Sorry la tardanza! Espero este cap, les arregle la vida un poco (lo peor es que ya estaba escrito) y la próxima semana, el 31/ 07 / 2013 vndra el nuevo capitulo

X.

x.

Preview:

"_Comence a caminar y observe como ella también lo hacia. El publico se iba inclinando uno seguido tras el otro, podía notar a Kari, Tai, Sora y Tk al final de mi trayecto, sonrei con tranquilidad. Yo respire profundamente y centre mi vista nuevamente en ella. Se veía absolutamente radiante."_


	5. Un nuevo inicio

**~El sol naciente**

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo inicio**

**x.**

**x.**

El templo o santuario mayor era siempre uno de los sitios más majestuosos en los cuales estar, hoy grandes rayos de sol eran los que adornaban el sitio en compañía de magnificas enredaderas y colgantes de vegetación que adornaban con diferentes flores. La guardia real vestía su mejor armadura, mientras que la gente del norte y la gente del sur vestía sus mejores atuendos, solté un suave suspiro, subí mi mirada y podía ver un sendero abierto de un extremo a otro en el centro estaban 3 hombres. Mi padre, Lord Keisuke y un siervo, se trataba de nada más que Koushiro. Ladee una sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación, inhale con nerviosismo pero no quería pasar mis manos sobre la ropa que tenía. Era completamente blanca, con finos bordados en oro en ciertas partes, tenía una gran capa larga de lo que parecía ser una tela bastante suave al tacto, desconocía de que se trataba pero lo más llamativo era el felpudo que tenía en el área del cuello en un negro azabache que combinaba con la tela, esta capa pertenecía a Lord Keisuke fue un regalo de él para que combinara con el resto de mi atuendo puesto mis pantalones y botas eran de tono negro, estaba nervioso. Realmente nervioso, hoy era nada más y nada menos que el día de mi boda; el día de mi unión con Mimi Tachikawa; el día en que me volvería el señor del norte y señor de la tierra media; el señor del nuevo Sol naciente.

Había música suave y apacible como nunca antes había escuchado, todos esperaban por la ceremonia a que diera comienzo, volví a subir mi mirada y seguí el sendero hasta el otro extremo tangente del círculo santuario, ahí en la entrada opuesta estaba entrecerrada y por ahí entraría mi futura esposa, por alguna razón aun cuando esta unión me tenía nervioso. Mi nervio no era el casarme con Mimi, sino todo lo que había pensado con el pasar de los días hasta llegar al día de hoy, estando con Mimi descubrí nuevas emociones que tenía muy reservadas así como conocí parte de su cultura y el gran peso que Gaia tenía en esta tierra. Trague saliva, mientras veía la puerta abrirse suavemente ahí fue inevitable no recordar.

Los días que han pasado.

**x.**

**x.**

Probar el chocolate había sido una nueva experiencia, y había resultado realmente lo mejor que había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Mimi al ver mi interés en lo mismo me había citado el día de hoy a hacer algo completamente nuevo, tan solo me pregunto: ¿Te gustan los animales? Y en cuanto asentí solo sonrió y tomo mis manos en respuesta a su nueva emoción, y contándome un par de cosas que casi no pude entender realmente por la velocidad en la que hablo, me encontraba hoy en la puerta de la casa real vestido de manera sencilla tal como fui pedido pero, no pretendía vestir sencillo ¡No señor! Soy un Lord, los lores no necesitamos vestirnos sencillos, tenemos una reputación que pagar ¿Cómo me había convencido? Fácil, entre Tai y Tk habían logrado que me metiera en mi cerebro y sacara a relucir el gusano de la conciencia para no quedar mal frente a Mimi. Gire mi cabeza al escuchar un par de pasos y me gire, de la misma venia Mimi en compañía de Sora. Me di la vuelta esperando a que estuvieran frente a mí.

-Ohayou Lady Mimi, Sora.

-Ohayou Milord, llego temprano.

-No es bueno hacer esperar a mi futura esposa, no sería lo correcto- observe como Sora sencillamente me miraba y se acercó un poco.

-Le dejo a Lady Mimi en sus manos milord, si algo llega a ocurrirle. Le prometo, que ni por que sea el futuro gobernante se saldrá de su castigo.

-¡Sora!

-Está bien Milady- le dije sonriendo, realmente Sora celaba a Mimi con toda su alma- Cuidare de ella, tal como se debe… Después de todo, será mi esposa y debo velar por su seguridad y protección- mantuve una postura firme, ella sencillamente me observo, mostro sus respetos a Mimi; se dio la vuelta y se alejo

-No debería dejar que lo trate de esa manera Milord

-No me molesta Milady, después de todo se trata de alguien muy preciado para usted- observe como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, me reí levemente y decidí romper un poco más el hielo- ¿Luzco bien para la actividad propuesta el día de hoy?- vi como ella se repuso de su estado y paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja ¡Adorable!

-Más que bien Milord, viste perfecto. El blanco luce muy bien en usted.

-Arigato Milady, pero este color no es nada comparado con su belleza- sonreí al ver nuevamente como se sonrojaba. Padre me dijo que debía tratar de intimar un poco más, cortejarla un poco según él las mujeres del norte eran criaturas independientes, ellas son capaces de destrozar nuestra hombría si las tratábamos como un simple objeto, sobre todo si se trataba de ella, puesto seria mi futura esposa y la intimidad sería algo muy normal entre nosotros. Si saben a lo que me refiero. En este momento agradecía esos consejos de padre; así tenía una noción de cómo actuar con ella, aun cuando sabía que Mimi no era como otra chica del norte, este era su mundo y debía respetarlo si deseaba el crecimiento de esta unión y todos los beneficios que conllevaba- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?- extendí mi mano, y ella la acepto con gracia

-Iremos al establo, el sitio a donde vamos suele quedar algo retirado ya que necesita de mucho espacio… Espero y sepa cabalgar Milord- dijo con ojos divertida mientras caminábamos al destino inicial, la guardia y gente que se encontraba cerca ponían postura de respeto, ya sea inclinándose o con mano en pecho pero sencillamente. Me devolví a responderle.

-¡Oh! Soy el mejor en mi tierra, eso se lo aseguro pero ¿No me dirá que de trata el sitio a dónde vamos?

-Hai, iremos al criadero de animales ahí los niños de edad esperan a tener su acompañante- mis ojos se abrieron un poco y recordé la pequeña gota de envidia que sentía al ver las ventajas de tener un animal como ese a tu disposición, realmente es beneficioso en las batallas, encomiendas, espionaje, mensajería, lo que fuera cuando se trataba de logística.

-¿Los niños no escogen ellos mismos sus animales?

-¡Oh! Ie, ie son los adultos quien lo hacen. Según las características del niño, es el padre o nosotros quien escogemos quien es el más apto para hacer conexión.

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Hai! Es uno de los deberes que tendrá como Señor del Norte y bueno… Me pareció buena idea llevarlo a conocer parte de las tierras que pronto le pertenecerán Milord, así también conocer un poco más de mi cultura y…- vi como bajo la mirada con algo de pena al no terminar su frase. Yo por mi lado pensaba en la gran ayuda que Mimi me estaba dando al permitirme saber más sobre esta tierra, creo que se notó que no sabía mucho y sin preguntar y siendo un poco discreta frente a los demás me está dando la ayuda- Espero no le moleste mi atrevimiento.

-ie, más bien… Arigato, con esto me ayudaras mucho sobre cosas que no sé. Todos me hablan con tanta familiaridad sobre el mundo en el que viven pero nadie se ha detenido a explicarme mucho que digamos… Es como si esperaran que supiera todo de una vez- ¡Y no sé de donde salieron estas palabras! Nunca antes había hablado tan abiertamente sobre la situación tan incómoda en la que a veces me sentía, me regañe mentalmente ante el comentario pero al mirarla note un brillo único en sus ojos.

-Pensé que era la única que sentía eso.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Su padre y Takeru me hablan de toda su cultura mientras charlan con papa de una manera tan casual, que bueno… Estaba algo intimidada al querer preguntar, usted… Cree que… ¿Podría enseñarme cosas sobre la tierra media?- me sorprendí ¿Sorprender? Creo que sería poca palabra para definir mi asombro, mientras yo me negaba evitaba que mi orgullo me diera la paliza para bajar mis defensas y decir ¡Si, necesito que me instruyan! Sobre todo con la edad que tenía y ella fácilmente estaba pidiendo que le enseñara todo, al parecer mi comentario espontaneo la había hecho sentir más segura de hablar sobre su duda. Supongo que puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Solo, con 2 condiciones- Ya habíamos llegado al establo y los caballos estaban más que listos, los veladores se habían encargado del trabajo, me acerque a un caballo marrón con un pequeño parche en su ojo izquierdo de color blanco y vi como este inclinaba su cabeza y fibroso cuello ¿Estaba mostrando respetos? La chica lo acariciaba mientras me veía esperando a que continuara hablando, mientras la ayude a montarse en el caballo me dispuse- Me tutearas, me llamaras Yamato…- vi como sus mejillas se volvía a tornar rosas ¡Esta chica era fácil de hacer apenar!- Seremos marido y mujer, hay que empezar con el pie correcto- ella asintió y agarro el agarre.

-Entonces Mi… Yama-to, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre- ella desvió su mirada algo apenada

-Hai… La segunda condición es, quiero saber sobre tu cultura, tu tierra y tú deseas saber de la mía… Así que, yo te enseñare solo si tú me enseñas de la tuya- me vio algo confusa con la información aunque realmente puedo apostar perlas y oro a que se encontraba extrañada con mi petición, así que simplemente asintió y se terminó de acomodar en su corcel, yo rapidamente camine al mío y me monte ágil en el gran animal de color negro.

**x.**

**x.**

El transcurso al criadero fue entretenido, Mimi era paciente al momento de explicar y esperaba a que digiriera la información antes de continuar a procesarme nueva. Su voz era gentil y sus palabras eran suaves. Pude ver en el camino alimentos que nunca antes había conocido, bocadillos que nunca hubiera imaginado que se creaban de esa manera y vestimentas aún más rurales y ligeras que las que se usan en mí tierra. Baje de mi caballo, mientras mi acompañante hacia lo mismo. El sitio realmente era enorme, no había paredes ni jaulas que definieran las distancias de un espacio con otro.

-Lady Mimi, que bueno que ha llegado. Lord Yamato es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros- frente a nosotros un hombre de rostro alargado tez semi oscura y cabello castaño hacia acto de presencia

-Haruhiko, Arigato… Yamato y yo estamos emocionados por escoger los nuevos compañeros- yo solo me quedaba en silencio

-Hai, Hai… Vamos, los niños esperan- sin decir lo vi correr y dejarnos solos

-Él es el papa de Sora…- ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca me imagine que ese hombre cuyo aspecto se veía relajado seria el papa de Sora, de Toshiko si, nada más con verla a los ojos pude notar parte de la personalidad de Sora en ella- Y solo tómalo con calma, sé que… lo harás bien- dicho esto se dispuso a caminar, yo solo le seguí el paso.

-No es por mí, Mila… Mimi-Si aún costaba, lo admitía pero fui yo el de la idea, podía ver su rostro divertirse ante mi confusión de palabras- Sencillamente, siento curiosidad ¿Cómo sabes cual animal pertenece a un niño?

-Todos los niños se encontraran jugando, interactuando… Siendo ellos mismos, este será el momento de analizar y darte cuenta de que animal podría ser el perfecto para ese niño.

-Wakata…- Al instante un recuerdo vago apareció en mi mente de cuando Madre le obsequio a Takeru al pequeño Ange, Takeru tenía miedo a las cosas que no podía ver y por ende le daba miedo alejarse a sitios que no conocía, al tener a Ange la confianza de Tk de poder aventurarse a nuevos sitios se elevó ya que Ange tenía ojos donde Tk no podía ¿Madre supo de su miedo y supo que era lo mejor para alejar ese miedo?- El animal que te toca no solo te ayuda sino, te motiva a enfrentar tus miedos.

-Correcto- ¡Demonios! Pensé en voz alta la última parte, fruncí mi ceño y apreté mis labios para nuevamente regañarme mentalmente- Hemos llegado- Me detuve de mi regaño y subí mi mirada a un par de niños, quizás entr años de edad jugando tranquilamente entre ellos pero, hubo un niño que atrajo mi atención que sencillamente estaba solo en una esquina observando a los demás. Su mirada aun a corta edad era recta, tenía el cabello liso color marrón oscuro. Vi como el hombre los ponía en orden y se retiraba a buscar los animales y me acerque en compañía de Mimi- ¡Ohayou Minna!- saludo alegremente, los niños mostraron una gran sonrisa y acto instantáneo la formación que habían tenido se rompió y observe como la gran manada corría en nuestra dirección, tan rápido como llegaron me aparte de ellos y observe como Mimi se inclinaba y empezaba a acariciar sus mejillas y cabelleras.

Se veía tan natural de ella esa situación, sabía perfectamente que hacer y qué no hacer ¿Cómo será siendo madre? Debe ser realmente tan amable como es ahora. Después de todo estoy seguro que Mimi ya estaba madura para ser madre y es un paso que tendremos que tener luego de casados: Tener un hijo. Apuesto que si tiene un hijo tendrá sus ojos, no hay nada más encantador que sus ojos ¿Cómo serán los hijos que tendremos? ¿Tendrán mi cabello o el de ella? Un momento ¡YAMATO ISHIDA DETENTE AHÍ! No nos hemos ni dado el primer beso y ya pensaba en que hijos tendré con ella, sonaba como una mujer por todo el oro del mundo. Negué con la cabeza y mi atención fue relevaba rapidamente al notar el mismo niño que no se acercaba al gran grupo que venía siendo estrechado en brazos de Mimi. Así que decidí acercarme, vi como solo me miraba y me incline hasta quedar a su altura.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué no estabas jugando? – Tienes el tacto de un cactus de la tierra media Ishida, el niño solo me miro

-No me gusta

-Uhm… ¿No quieres un abrazo de Lady Mimi?- sus respuestas eran secas, ante la pregunta hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-Los abrazos son cosa de niñas.

-Uhm Acaso ¿No te agrada Lady Mimi entonces?- vi como negó con la cabeza y miraba con algo de recelo a Mimi- ¿Por qué?- note como vacilaba con su respuesta, me miraba y miraba a Mimi y luego miro al suelo.

-Ella… Dejo morir a mama- abrí mis ojos ¿Mimi no había podido salvar a una persona? Conociendo lo poco que sabía de Mimi, la palabra dejar morir no estaban en su vocabulario, mire de reojo a Mimi que parecía siendo asfixiada por tanto cariño por parte de los niños sin prestar atención a mis acciones, me devolví al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cody

-Mi nombre es Yamato… ¿Qué edad tienes?- el alzo sus dedos apuntando 4 años- Sabes no deberías ser así con Lady Mimi- vi cómo me miro con algo de recelo

-Usted solo lo dice porque pronto serán esposos- Este niño era rápido.

-ie Cody, veras yo perdí a mi madre cuando apenas tenía un año de edad… Aun era muy pequeño, pero la vida me otorgo una segunda oportunidad y me dio una nueva Madre, la cual ame y respete mucho- dije con nostalgia recordando los suaves abrazos de Madre- pero la vida tal como otorga, quita.

-¿Se murió?

-Hai, tuvo una gran enfermedad que no pudo ser curada.

-Watashi…

-Lo que intento decirte Cody, es que la vida a veces puede ser muy injusta pero todo tiene su razón de ser… Si tu mama, no pudo ser salvada por Mimi estoy seguro que es porque su momento en esta tierra había llegado y Gaia decidió llevarla a su lado- vi como el niño apretaba sus labios y puse una mano sobre su cabellera, sin saber que hacer bien. Nunca había sido bueno en estas cosas, pero recuerdo bien las palabras de padre cuando madre estaba siendo enterrada- Estoy seguro que Mimi no habría dejado que tu madre muriera si ella hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, eso te lo prometo

-¿Cómo puedes prometer algo que no sabes?

-Porque yo aun sin ser de aquí, he visto como ella ha arriesgado su vida para curar a las personas que ni siquiera conocía- recordé todos mis hombres que batallaron y tenían grandes heridas, así como la gran herida de Tk- Te contare, cuando yo llegué aquí, mi hermano y mis hombres estaban muy mal heridos y aun sin conocerme… Ella le devolvió a mi hermano su brazo y las heridas de mi gente, y gracias a eso él aún puede acariciar y hacer muchas cosas con su compañero- vi como el escuchaba atentamente a mis palabras y miraba de reojo a Mimi para luego mirarme

-¿Ella, en serio hizo eso?

-Hai, si quieres un día… Puedes venir y te presentare a mi hermano, para que el mismo te cuente- soltó un suave si, y me puse de pie- Entonces, volveré a preguntar ¿No te agrada Lady Mimi?

-Pues… Me agrada, un poco…- bajo la cabeza apenado ante su comentario y sonreí, observe como el hombre que respondía con el nombre de Haruhiko volvía con pequeños animales, los niños desviaron su atención de Mimi y se volvieron rapidamente a su formación, yo me uní a Mimi en retorno

-Bien niños, Lady Mimi y Lord Yamato escogerán sus animales, así que les pido paciencia mientras- los niños respondieron un si al unísono y vi el montón de animales de diferentes especies, tamaños y colores- Son todos suyos- dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió amablemente.

-Son bastantes- susurre suavemente

-Hai ¿Por qué no escoges uno?

-¿Eh?

-Adelante, escoge uno para alguno de los niños… Solo debes confiar en ti- Esto era arrojarme a los animales salvajes, pero ella confiaba en mí. La mire ligeramente y centre mi mirada en los animales ¿Cómo escoger el perfecto para un niño, cuando solo había hablado con uno? Mire a Cody que observaba con un semblante tranquilo, pero no dejaba de mirarme, baje mi mirada y empecé a detallar a los animales, apenas se podría decir que tenían unos meses. Había pichones de águila, tigres, leones, gatos, perros pero, algo capto mi atención ¿un armadillo? Estas criaturas crecían en mi tierra y eran usados como animales de rastreo para alimento y agua, eran rápidos excavadores y por su habilidad de poder ver de noche era muy ágil para evitar perder tiempo en la temporada de sequía a la hora de buscar comida. Pero, aparte de esto era un animal muy dócil y bastante tímido, debido a que por debajo es muy fácil de asesinar pero cuando usa su caparazón era la criatura más fuerte existente. Tome el pequeño armadillo y este se hizo bola al instante y me gire a donde estaba Cody, este subió la mirada y abrió los ojos con suavidad.

-¿Este es para mí?

-Etto, Hai…- y el suavemente agarro el animalito de mis manos y los extendió en la de él, pude notar una suave sonrisa brotar de sus labios e instantáneamente el animalito se abrió mostrando su cabeza y cola- Parece que le agradas, este animal crece en mis tierras. Es una criatura sencilla pero de grandes habilidades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues, puede ayudarte a conseguir comida y agua si lo necesitas

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-Waaa Cody, ahora podremos acampar y jugar a las expediciones…

-¡Si Cody! Tú podrías ser el líder, así como abuelo cuando cultiva- me aleje al momento que observe como otros niños atraían la atención de Cody, y este solo asentía suavemente. Sonreí y me puse al lado de Mimi.

-Eso fue maravilloso Yamato.

-A…Arigato

-Cody siempre venia pero, nunca aceptaba ninguno de los animales que le otorgaba.

-Me dijo… Que, dejaste morir a su madre- vi como ella asintió y sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos

-Cody perdió a su madre cuando esta dio a luz al pequeño, veras… Cody nació muerto cuando vino al mundo- mis ojos se agrandaron y sentí un vuelco en mi pecho- Su madre me rogo que salvara su vida pero… Traer una vida de la muerte, requiere un gran sacrificio- vi como su semblante se oscureció, sabia a que se refería pero tenía que oírlo.

-Entonces ella…

-Hai, otorgo su vida a cambio de la de Cody.

-¿No se lo has tratado de explicar?- dijo en susurro viendo como el pequeño Cody sonreí un poco ante la atención recibida

-Hai, pero aún es muy pequeño para entender cómo trabaja Gaia… La muerte de su madre siempre estará en mi corazón.

**x.**

**x.**

Ese día había conocido la naturaleza de las criaturas y sus dueños, había conocido un poco el peso de Gaia sobre Mimi y esto último me tenía atormentado, aun cuando las mujeres en esta tierra parecían duras en batallas, yo sabía el gran peso que era tener muertes bajo tu costa, aun si no tenías la culpa de ello era una terrible sensación. En fin, hace un par de días Mimi me había enseñado no nada más eso, había tomado el tiempo para dedicar a enseñarme todo, y siempre teníamos cortas charlas sobre mi tierra. Así por igual, siempre existía una cierta tensión entre nosotros sobre quién era el más resistente ante muchas cosas. Por ejemplo había probado platillos picantes. Lo mejor de ese día fue observar a Mimi lagrimear intentando hacerme competencia sobre lo dura que ella era. Lugo otro momento había observado a Sora y Tai hacer luchas, Tai había sido el perdedor. Supongo que se debilito al tratarse de Sora pero, lo que atrajo mi atención y mi risa fue Mimi desafiando a Sora para defender el honor de Tai, el moreno de mi amigo se sintió como damisela en apuros. El día de ayer habíamos pasado horas conversando y podía decir que se sentía realmente bien, se sentía correcto; había conocido varias etapas de la vida de Mimi así como cosas triviales de sus gustos sobre todo uno, a ella le gustaba cantar. Así que el día de hoy, la llevaría entre mi gente. La música era algo nato entre nosotros, padre solía cantar por horas frente al arpa y a veces me le unía.

-¿Vamos?- me saco de mis pensamientos y la observe.

-Hai- ofrecí mi mano mientras caminábamos al sitio correspondido.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba cantar, así que te llevare para que cantes

-Pero…

-¿Uh?

-Yo nunca he cantado en público.

-Entonces hoy será un día perfecto para hacer dos cosas a la vez- sentí como ella se tensaba pero intente no prestar atención a la situación, continúe el camino- Mi padre solía cantar todo el tiempo.

-¿y tú?

-Me le unía de vez en cuando, cantar no era lo mío.

-Entonces ¿Qué era?

-Tocar era lo que me relajaba.

-¿Qué tocabas?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-Hai…

-Pues, es algo que invente… le llame Rondín

-¿Rondín? Suena cómico, suena como algo redondo… Y ¿Cómo funciona?

-Pues, es un pequeño instrumento de viento, dotado de varias cámaras que vibran al soplar y con esto producen la música…

-Suena complicado

-Hahaha no lo es.

-¿Tocarías para mí?

-Solo, si tú cantas…

-Jum…-vi como inflo sus mejillas y no pude evitar reírme ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien con ella? Ella simplemente se veía tan maravillosa- Esta bien Yamato, solo porque deseo escuchar tu música, cantare.

-Así habla mi futura esposa- al escuchar la palabra esposa, se sonrojo como no tienen idea no había palabras que expresaran como me sentía, bueno… ni yo sabía cómo me sentía, solo sabía que al estar con ella todo se sentía tranquilo, relajado, siempre quería ver su sonrisa. Que fuera el motivo de sus ojos al mirar. Que fuera lo que ella tocara y nada más. Pero, tan rápido como todo inicia, acaba. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, era como un pequeño domo, muy parecido al sitio donde luchábamos en mi tierra, pero este tenía asientos y un escenario al final, habían varias personas ya en el sintió, sentí la mano de Mimi tensarse. Le di una mirada para tranquilizarla, la sentí respirar y soltar un suspiro- Yuuko, buenas tardes.

-Ah, Yamato… Ya casi estamos listos, ¿Vas a cantar?-negué con mi cabeza, y ella me miro con una incógnita en su rostro- Entonces ¿Quién?- de la nada, atraje a Mimi hasta ponerla frente- ¿Lady Mimi?

-Hai, ella va a cantar hoy

-Yo… no sabía, que ella cantara.

-No canto Yuuko.

-Nada que ver, ella misma dijo que cantaba y lo hará o no habrá trato- me miro con algo de reproche y sentí como sus mejillas se inflaban un poco ¡Ha! Había ganado.

-Si cantare Yuuko

-Pero que alegría escuchar eso, Lady Mimi… Esto alegrara a todo el mundo.

Tras esto, no tardaron mucho en arreglar todo y ya Mimi estaba en mitad donde todos podíamos observarla, apretaba parte de su vestido temerosa y miraba con nerviosismo al público, me levante y acerque a ella.

-Si tienes tanto temor, tan solo olvida que todos existen y concéntrate en una persona- ella dio un si suavemente, y me devolví a mi asiento, en el camino note como llegaba padre en compañía de Lord Keisuke que se veía algo perdido por igual, se veía más calmado y no usaba el bastón, que bueno era verle sin bastón pero, si Mimi se daba cuenta que su padre estaba aquí podría desmayarse y adiós a nuestro trato, la mire fijamente tratando de buscar su atención. Ella trago saliva y mojo sus labios, y pareció notar mis ojos, respiro con profundidad y cerró los ojos. Todo empezaba a quedarse en silencio y la música empezó a sonar. Pude sentir mi respiración y palpitar agitarse mientras veía como suavemente se abrían sus labios.

"_Temprano en mañana antes de que el sol saliera_

_Y los pájaros hablaran su dulce cantar_

_La chica de las montañas le rogó al justo caballero_

_Ella hablaba una lengua de promesas _

_A ti yo te daré los doce mejores corceles_

_Que pastan en la sombreada arboleda_

_Nunca fueron ensillados para montar_

_Ni tienen huecos en sus bocas_

_A ti yo te daré los siete mejores mares_

_Que se encuentran entre Este y Oeste_

_Las piedras están hechas del más rojo color_

_Y están cubiertas de plata y riquezas_"

La letra era extraña, hablaba de una mujer pero las cosas que otorgaba eran casi irreales, era como si se tratara de Gaia hablándole al hombre pero, era de menos la letra lo que me tenía cautivo, sino la voz de ella. Era dulce, placentera pero, poderosa y clara. Aun con la timidez que profetizaba, su voz calaba en el alma. Me di la vuelta para observar como Lord Keisuke lloraba en silencio y tenía la más grande de las sonrisas. Padre miraba con sumo interés, cautivado quizás por los recuerdos y la sensación de volver a cantar. El público estaba animado y se movía al compás de la dulce voz, me di la vuelta y nuevamente me dije a mi mismo: Mimi, era una mujer maravillosa.

**x.**

**x.**

Hoy no estaba en mi mejor estado de ánimo, había pasado todo el día sin querer ver a nadie, incluyendo a Mimi, me sentía molesto, ataviado, frustrado. Recordé que hoy es el día en que Madre falleció y pues, eso es un ánimo que aún me costaba controlar. Me mantenía con rostro inquebrantable para no molestar a padre ni Tk pero, aun con el pasar de los años me pregunto ¿Si hubiera sido diferente? Adoraba a Madre, ella misma se había gano su puesto de forma rápida, por mi mente nunca paso que ella podría remplazar el vacío que mi primera madre había dejado pero, lo había conseguido. Y con ello vino la llegada de Tk al mundo.

Compartir a madre no había podido ser fácil, digamos que de niño mi miedo era quedarme nuevamente solo. Si, era una tontería al ser un niño pero, supongo que así es como todos los niños actúan.

La muerte de Madre vino tan rápido como se fue, realmente fue una extraña enfermedad que la hacía toser sangre y su cabello empezaba a caerse, su piel se tornaba gris oscuro en ciertas áreas con solo tocarla y todo lo que comía lo devolvía. Fueron días horribles para padre, casi no se le veía dormir en esos días. Cuando el día llego, madre tuvo un entierro como ocurriría en el norte, tal como ella había pedido. Debía ser quemada, y sus cenizas iban a ser esparcidas pero, había algo raro en su pedido: Mientras fuera quemada, debía ser dejada sola hasta que las llamas se apagaran. Esto fue un extraño pedido, y hasta el día de hoy nunca sabré por qué.

-¿Yamato?- me gire casi de un susto al sentirme descubierto, puesto eran altas horas en la noche. Observe una pequeña llama encendida en una base de metal y pude deslumbrar una figura muy conocida para mí- ¿Estas bien?

- Uhm, Mimi… Si… Pero ¿Qué haces despierta?- vi cómo se acercó lentamente, tenía una trenza de lado y un largo camisón cubierto por unos telares para evitar que las telas casi transparentes dieran luz o visibilidad a algo más, se sentó a mi lado y puso la llama a una distancia cómoda, hoy me encontraba en el pasto "observando" el cielo.

-Pues… Yo…No te vi el día de hoy y pues… Recordé…- vi como desviaba un poco su mirada, y se arropaba mas- Recordé algo hoy.

-¿Recordaste algo?

-Hai- bajaba su mirada para jugar con sus dedos, su timidez había vuelto a las andanzas, a veces me molestaba esa actitud tan vacilante, yo siendo un Lord todo debía ser hecho al instante sin titubeos ni bacilos. Solté un suspiro y volví a mirar el cielo.

-Es una noche tranquila ¿no te parece?- podía sentir como había cambiado su atención de sus dedos a mi rostro, aun cuando sabia por el costado del ojo que jugaba con los mismos

-Hai- y se hizo silencio, no quería pensar porque había extraña tensión por parte de mi acompañante- Uhm… ¿Yamato?- Y ahí venia la tensión a hablar

-¿Hai?

-Pues… Me estaba preguntando… Hoy, es un año más…-sentía como mi respiración se agitaba al paso que iba arrastrando las palabras-… de la muerte de tu Madre- me gire perplejo y me senté en una diferente posición, note como ella se volvía a tensar y ocultaba su mirada

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Etto… Yo…Ehm-Me obstinaba que vacilaran, si ella iba a ser mi esposa no debía vacilar yo era un hombre de acciones, apreté mis labios

-Hable ya Milady

-…-No decía nada, respire fuertemente por mis fosas nasales y sentí como se quería alejar de mi al cambio de mi tono al hablarle, se estaba arrepintiendo y se iba a ir a ocultarse ¡No señor! Hoy no estaba para juegos, no el día de hoy. La tome rapidamente por el brazo para que no se alejara, ella se sobresaltó y soltó un pequeño gemido- ¡Milord!

-Hay algo que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y es con mi paciencia… Lo volveré a repetir ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pude sentirla temblando bajo mi agarrare, solo la mire fijamente esperando que respondiera.

-Watashi… Estuve ahí.

-¿Nani?- había escuchado mal ¿Acaso?

-Yo, estaba ahí… cuando quemaban a tu madre, cuando murió… - pude sentir cuando cerraba sus ojos y soltaba otro gemido, no me había dado cuenta que había aumentado mi agarra pero no podía soltarla.

-¿Cómo es que estuviste ahí?

-Uhm, Hai… Kyo me llevo- Y tan claro como el agua recordé aquella pequeña charla con Sora en la que me comento que Mimi estuvo perdida durante 3 días ¿Qué haría en mis tierras?

-Prosigue

-Sabía que tu madre podía fallecer… Gaia me lo dijo en un sueño, me dijo que iba a pasar- pude sentir como su voz se iba quebrando- Yo fui, con…La intención de salvarla- mi saliva se secó al igual que mi garganta y no podía dejar de mirarla- Pero tu madre, no me dejo… En vez de eso, me conto sobre ti- me miro de reojo, yo no podía parpadear- Del color de tus ojos, de tu cabello, como eras… Cuando murió, ella me pidió volver con Gaia- sentía como mi respiración se iba agitando- Etto, en mi tierra hay una tradición que solo la persona que lleva la voluntad de Gaia puede hacer… Cuando, alguien muere… Su espíritu vuelve con Gaia… Pero esto ocurre solo cuando el cuerpo es quemado- Abrí mis ojos y vi como su rostro se tornaba más pesado, sin darme cuenta mi agarra se estaba aflojando a medida que la escuchaba o eso creía ¿Mimi estuvo en el lecho de muerte de madre?- Cuando tu madre era quemada es en ese momento cuando puedo sacar el alma de la persona, la fuerza de Gaia también depende de todas esas almas y su deseo de proteger al prójimo…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… Ya las conociste más de una vez… Son esas pequeñas luces que ayudan a curar las heridas de las personas- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa ¿esas pequeñas luciérnagas eran las almas de las personas de la tierra Norte? Entonces el alma de Madre… ¿Esta con Mimi?-

-El alma de madre ¿Está contigo?

-Hai

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- No quería pensar mal de ella, no quería… Pero era mucho para asimilar ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Me hizo creer que no me conocía ni a mi tierra?- Me viste la cara de un bárbaro ¿Acaso?

-¿Eh? No milord, para nada- intento acercar su mano a la mía ¡no quería tocarla! Así que le di un manotazo, volvió a soltar un gemido

-Tu… Tú podías salvar a Madre y no lo hiciste- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Estaba molesto, me sentía impotente. Ella tenía el poder de salvar a madre y no lo hizo. Gruñí para mis adentros y desvié mi mirada. Ella había logrado desequilibrar lo que por muchos años había forjado. Este no era yo, no quería verla a los ojos, esos ojos me manipulaban con solo verlos. Me puse de pie.

-Milord… Yamato, no funciona de esa manera… Yo no podía…

-¡Claro que podías! Era mi madre

-Ella me pidió no ser salvada Milord

-¡Mentira! Madre nunca querría algo así

-Es la pura verdad- vi como intento ponerse de pie, pero sus reflejos la traicionaban aun sin verla sabía que había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Cómo creerte?

-Onegai Yamato, es la verdad… No mentiría con algo tan sagrado como la vida de Natsuko-

-¡Yamenasai! No te atrevas a llamarla por su nombre- me iba a alejar pero sentí un agarre en los pliegos de mi ropa, baje mi mirada y fue inevitable no verla a los ojos, me quede en seco ¡No tenían reflejo alguno! Vi como susurraba algo inentendible y de repente toda mi fuerza se fue de las rodillas y caí sobre las mismas quedando a la altura de ella.

-Onegai Yamato… Debes confiar en mí- esta voz, era la de Mimi pero había algo mas ¿Gaia? trague saliva y note como la mano de ella se acercaba a mi mejilla. Estaba hirviendo, sentía mis ojos pesados- Déjeme mostrarle- y apenas cerré mis ojos, todo se volvió oscuridad.

_-¡Natsuko!- abrí mis ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Esto no era el Jardín real… Esto era, mi hogar; la habitación de madre, me gire y observe a madre en la cama, estaba sola ¿De cuándo es esto? Ya recuerdo… Fue el único momento en que padre y Tk dejaron sola a madre y ella murió sola. Me quería acercar pero no podía algo me lo evitaba, gire a mi lado y observe una nueva figura en la habitación, era la versión un poco más joven de Mimi- ¡Natsuko!- vi como corrió al lado de madre y tomo suavemente sus manos- Gaia me había dicho que esto ocurriría, lamento no haber venido antes._

_-Milady… Esta, tan grande… y tan hermosa… Yamato, estará feliz-la escuche hablar con dificultad acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de Mimi ¡Madre como extraño tu calor!_

_-No te preocupes Natsuko, te curare y quedaras como nueva- vi como madre negaba con la cabeza ¿Por qué Madre? ¿Acaso ya no nos querías? - No digas eso, tienes un gran hombre a tu lado y dos personas que te quieren… Además ¿Qué hay de mí? No puedo dejarte así._

_-Tu estarás bien Milady, ellos estarán bien… Yo solo… Deseo, deseo partir bajo sus términos- ¿Bajo qué términos? ¿La muerte de la tierra media? Allá no teníamos el poder de Gaia como para curar casos que parecían imposibles, Madre ¿Estaba aceptando su destino?- Si mi momento ha llegado, que así sea Milady… No me arrepiento de nada. Esta tierra, tiene maravillas tan diferentes a las nuestras Milady… Estoy segura que te maravillaran_

_-Natsuko…_

_-Yamato es un gran chico, solo algo testarudo- Siempre me supiste leer mejor que nadie Madre, siempre apreciaste todo lo que se te daba aun cuando todo lo que conozco de tu tierra me tiene maravillado, tú con la nuestra la supiste amar- Tiene, los ojos como el mar Milady… Ese que tanto amabas visitar cuando Lady Satoe vivía._

_-¿Cómo el mar?- podía sentir como la chica lloraba en silencio, veía como tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba con suavidad ¿Fue Mimi quien se quedó con madre hasta su último aliento?_

_-Hai y sus cabellos, son tan dorados que no se compara con el sol._

_-Demo, eso es imposible… Alguien no puede tener el cabello más dorado que el sol_

_-Pues él si Milady, además… es amable, atento, fuerte, protector… Realmente llegaras a amarlo._

_-…_

_-Solo te pido una simple cosa Milady_

_-Lo que sea Natsuko- vi cómo se secaba rapidamente sus lágrimas y la mano de madre alcanzo la mejilla de ella con dificultad_

_-Llévame con-n Gaia, des…eo proteger… a Matt, a… Tk, a Hiro…aki, a todos…-la cabellos castaños volvió a romper en llanto pero, asintió suavemente- Yokatta, podre estar para siempre con ellos… Ariga…to- cerró sus ojos suavemente, y su mano cayó a un costado. Mimi se quedó ahí, fría y sin moverse dejando que sus lágrimas limpiaran su alma_

_-¡Oka-san!- me sobresalte al mismo tiempo que Mimi, esta se puso de pie rapidamente y se escondió por donde había venido, esa voz era la de Tk_

Recuerdo esa parte, Tk fue quien la encontró muerta, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude sentir el agarre de Mimi soltarse y yo me deje caer completamente ¿Eso había sido un recuerdo? Busque los ojos de Mimi los cuales brotaban lagrimas silenciosas tenía la mirada perdida y notaba como su brillo volvía poco a poco hacia ella. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que había pasado, soltó un brinco e intento echarse hacia atrás. La agarre por la muñeca y la atraje rodeándola con mis brazos casi por impulso.

-Todos han puesto un gran peso sobre ti ¿no es así?- ella no respondió, podía sentir como estaba aguantando las ganas de romper en más llanto. Mimi estuvo 3 días en su tierra, escondida; sola, aguardando el momento de llevarse el alma de madre, sin poder haber hecho nada. Ahora recuerdo, si la voluntad de la persona que debe ser salvada no es fuerte, no existirá cura para lo que le ocurra ¿Madre quería morir como una persona de la tierra media? Y Mimi presencio todo esto, sin poder hacer nada. Eso debió haber sido, horrible. Ella no nada más carga con ese poder, sino carga con todas las almas que Gaia ha recolectado incluyendo la de madre. Agradecía en el fondo saber que madre siempre estaría con nosotros, velando por cada uno pero ¿A qué costo? Aquí podía ver un alma que sonreía todos los días a la vida cuando por dentro podía estar completamente cansada, quebrantada, dolida. No me parecía justo, yo… Tenía que hacer algo. Quería protegerla igual como madre nos estaba protegiendo a su manera, la estreche más hacia mi- Mimi… Gomenasai- ¿Qué decir? Nunca fui bueno con palabras, moje mis labios- Yo… Estoy aquí- ¡Aja! Continua- Seremos marido y mujer, yo no puedo prometer muchas cosas… Pero tu seguridad y tu estabilidad serán mis primordiales necesidades- pude sentir como su llanto iba cesando y su cuerpo se iba relajando- Estaré aquí para apoyarte, así tú no tienes… que apoyarte sola, puedes… Hacerlo en mí, apóyate en mi… - Escuche un último suspiro y ahí me quede, dejando que ella se relajara completamente.

Madre siempre supo que hacer, como actuar y como hablar. Ella escogió no depender de Gaia en su último momento porque respetaba nuestra cultura, aun sabiendo lo doloroso que sería dejarnos quería vivir bajo nuestra regla de vida. Amaba nuestra cultura, Amaba a padre y me amaba a mí. Yo, no sé qué es amar pero, me pregunto si puedo ser capaz de amar tal como Madre lo hizo con Padre. Sonaba tan egoísta pero nada ególatra al mismo tiempo. Y en mis brazos estaba una mujer, que dentro de pocos días seria mi esposa, una mujer que buscaba no nada más seguridad, sino amor y confianza. Yo, no sé si sea capaz de todo eso. No me siento capaz de ello. Pero aun así, estaría al lado de Mimi y cumpliría mi promesa, cumpliría mi papel de esposo.

**x.**

**x.**

El momento había llegado, luego de ese momento supe la clase de mujer que era Mimi y entendía porque todos inclusive Madre y Padre aun sin conocerla como se debe la amaban y respetaban, la adoraban. Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer esplendida, llena de bondades inimaginables. Ella ya era la mujer que necesitaba ser, era una mujer completa, una que amaba su tierra y que estoy seguro que amara la mía. Observe la puerta terminar de abrirse, de ella salía una fina silueta en color blanco, cuando la luz se atenuó ante mis ojos pude observarla.

Era perfecta.

Su cabello vestía una trenza muy diferente a las que solía usar, estas trenzas las usaban las mujeres de mi tierra. Comenzaban desde muy arriba fusionándose con el cabello, la tela que tenía nunca había sido vista, era como si perteneciera a su piel y podía ver pequeños dibujos que trazaban más la piel. Cubría su cuello, sus hombres y sus brazos hasta toparse con sus senos, ahí se confundía con otra tela que solo ajustaba su busto, continúe con el recorrido y pude notar un cinturón de oro debajo de su busto el cual era la última pieza que ajustaba en su cuerpo antes de ensancharse y soltar grandes pliegues en color blanco. Estaba hermosa. Los dulces canticos comenzaron a inundar el ambiente.

Verán, una de las tradiciones de mi tierra es que los propuestos a casarse sean recibidos con cantos como muestra de regocijo y felicitaciones. Aun cuando había algo que días anteriores me perturbaba, hoy ya no era un impedimento. La unión de lazos era un acto muy sagrado, y esto era una tradición que existía desde que El sol naciente fue creado hace millones de años. La madre debe acompañar a la pareja hasta el centro del espacio, esto como símbolo de entrega. Pues era una madre la que cuidaba y criaba a su hijo hasta el lecho de su madurez, ahí pasaba a ser responsabilidad del padre. Él era quien daba todas las enseñanzas de cómo moverse en el mundo, haciendo su trabajo en compañía de la madre un equilibrio perfecto. Luego de ahí, sería entregado a su futura pareja, en donde esta sería la parte faltante de la otra persona. La persona con quien uno se casaba, simbolizaba lo que le faltaba para complementar y ser una persona completa.

Madre no estaba aquí hoy, y la madre de Mimi tampoco. Ambos estábamos conscientes de ello, pero también estábamos al tanto que en espíritu nos acompañaban, así que ni ella ni yo nos encontrábamos solos. Comencé a caminar y observe como ella también lo hacía. El público se iba inclinando uno seguido tras el otro, podía notar a Kari, Tai, Sora y Tk al final de mi trayecto, sonreí con tranquilidad. Yo respire profundamente y centre mi vista nuevamente en ella. Se veía absolutamente radiante.

Llegue al final.

Padre esperaba por mí.

Extendí mi brazo izquierdo y una pequeña cinta de color vino estaba siendo enredaba entre mis dedos por padre. Luego se hizo a un lado y con el extremo final, acerco al extremo final de la cinta que había sido enredada en la mano derecha de Mimi. Esta unión de lazos era sagrada, con mi mano izquierda aceptaba nunca soltar y velar por la seguridad de mi esposa, ya que con esta cubrirá su cuerpo y con mi mano derecha pelearía a capa y espada por su protección. Ella con su mano derecha juraba velar mi retaguardia y con su izquierda cuidar mi corazón, mi vida. Un intercambio equivalente.

Los lazos ya estaban unidos, mientras terminaba de acercar mis pasos hacia ella extendí mi mano izquierda para que ella la aceptara con la derecha. De esta manera, ella estaba aceptando su postura y yo la mía. De protegernos y amarnos el uno al otro. Velar por la seguridad del uno al otro. Aun si no conocíamos lo que era el amor, protegernos el uno al otro era la tarea que con más seguridad sabíamos. Llegamos frente a Koushiro, que nos miraba con una sonrisa amable.

El al ser un siervo de Gaia, debía cumplir el papel de unir las almas que corresponde por los hilos de la voluntad de Gaia, le sonreí y mire de reojo a mi futura esposa.

Ya no habría marcha atrás.

-Lores y Ladies, pueblo unido. Gaia nos bendice con una nueva unión. Una unión que prevalecerá los lazos de la vida. La unión de dos almas, la unión de dos tierras- extendió las manos haciendo alusión a nosotros, sentí como el suave agarre de Mimi se tensaba un poco, ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo pero, como papel de hombre debía mostrarle seguridad. Así que acaricie con suavidad usando mi pulgar derecho la palma de ella. Se giró brevemente a verme y se volvió a relajar al tacto- Estos son los lazos que unirán sus vidas para toda la eternidad- dijo tomando las cintas que nos unían- Nunca se romperán, nunca se desgastaran, nunca se desvanecerán… Su fortaleza se elevara con el pasar de los días, su dureza se hará táctil con el pasar de los meses, su eternidad será reflejada con el pasar de los años- Nos miró, ahora era nuestro turno de hablar, la observe y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego… Espíritu, cuerpo, vida, muerte… Ante ti, nos mostramos… En fortaleza e igualdad, en salud y respeto, en riqueza y honestidad… Que somos simples almas dispuestas a crear unión hasta que la muerte venga a nuestras vidas.

-Watashi, Mimi Tachikawa, hija de Lord Keisuke y Lady Satoe

-Watashi, Yamato Ishida, hijo de Lord Hiroaki y Lady Natsuko

-Nos volvemos uno, nos formamos uno… Yo soy de él/ella y él/ella es mío/mía… Renacemos como uno - a medida que las palabras iban dichas, las cintas iban siendo atadas aún más fuertes entre nosotros. Le di una última mirada y nos dimos la vuelta hasta quedar frente a padre y Keisuke. Quienes sostenían unos aros símbolo de unión, de herencia, de entrega, de aceptación ante lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-Watashi, Lord Hiroaki, señor de la tierra media, padre de Yamato Ishida… Te otorgo a ti Mimi Tachikawa este símbolo de unión- Mimi inclino su cabeza suavemente y padre coloco el aro en torno de la misma-… Ahora eres de mi sangre y sangre de mi gente y de mis tierras.

- Watashi, Lord Keisuke, señor de la tierra media, padre de Mimi Tachikawa… Te otorgo a ti Yamato Ishida este símbolo de unión- Me incline y pude sentir el peso del aro de oro en mi cabeza ¿Este era el peso de ser un Lord gobernante? No lo sé, solamente sabía que se sentía real-… Ahora eres de mi sangre y sangre de mi gente y de mis tierras.

-Pueblo de la tierra Norte. Pueblo de la tierra Media… Les presento a sus nuevos regentes, sus nuevos gobernantes- pronunciaba suavemente Koushiro, la gente se empezaba a poner de pie de haber estado inclinado y sus rostros se notaban renovados, con nuevas fuerzas, con nuevas esperanzas. Si, esto era real- Lord Yamato Ishida, su apoyo, su consejero, su seguidor, su compañero, gobernante de la tierra media, gobernante de la tierra norte, regente del Sol naciente… Puede consolidar su unión, con la dama a su lado, su esposa… Lady Mimi Ishida, su compañera, su seguidora, su consejera, su apoyo. Gobernante de la tierra media, gobernante de la tierra norte, regente del Sol naciente y heredera de la voluntad de Gaia- la observe, y note como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa, la tome por el mentón con mi mano derecha y note como ella cerraba sus ojos suavemente, su mano me apretaba con seguridad y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Me incline y pude sentir el suave aliento de mi esposa. De nuevo su fragancia me embriago, yo conocía este olor. Ya no eran jazmín a lo que ella olía, era a… a Rosa. Mi esposa olía a Rosa.

Esposa.

Sonaba tan irreal, pero tan real.

Roce sus labios y sentí un piquete en los mismos ¿Que era esto? Me atreví a continuar, y termine de unir mis labios con los labios de mi esposa, de lo que era mío.

Luego de este beso, eso serás para mí, mi esposa, mía. Y por alguna razón, eso me gustaba. Mimi, era una mujer completa y yo con este beso, me volvería un hombre… Completo.

x.

x.

**De verdad debo disculparme en totalidad con todos ustedes, como verán a los que me siguen he estado con problemas universitarios, entre mi tesis y los paros de profesores debido a un presupuesto mas justo, estuve haciendo y rehaciendo cosas en otros lados, entre ellos no tuve el tiempo para poder continuar o mejor dicho enviar la continuación a ustedes.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado y pues, esperan a la pronta continuación.**


End file.
